


Moonlight

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dorosły mężczyzna będzie go pocieszał, zmusi do mówienia i wzajemnie oraz przenocuje w swoim małym drewnianym domku. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że będzie on jego blaskiem.<br/>Czyli au, w którym siedemnastoletni Louis i dwudziestosiedmioletni Harry zakochują się w sobie, a ich miłość jest nielegalna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeszcze dokładnie tego nie przemyślał. Wcześniej poprosić o rozmowę czy wyznać w pierwszym lepszym momencie? Jeśli wybierze to pierwsze będzie się bardzo stresował, więc jest pewna wątpliwość, że się nie uda - stchórzy. A gdyby drugie… będą bardzo zaskoczeni. Nie spodoba im się, że mówi to tak po prostu. To nie jest łatwe. Zdecydować. Przyznać się.  
Ale…  
Do czego? Nie ma tu się do czego przyznawać, nic złego nie zrobił. Musi ich tylko uświadomić, wybić z błędu.  
Z jego siostrą było łatwiej. Sama się domyśliła, on niczego nie musiał jej mówić. Mnóstwo razy widziała, kiedy patrzył na innych chłopców, kiedy miał czternaście lat. Nie poszedł na bal wiosenny, bo wszyscy jego rówieśnicy wybrali się z dziewczynami, a on tłumaczył się chorobą już tydzień wcześniej. Zawsze uciekał, gdy coś było nie tak. Stacy odważyła się i sama go zaprosiła, odmówił jej, i jakoś tak nie przejął się, widząc jej zbolałą twarz.  
Lottie jako starsza siostra, która martwiła się o swojego osamotnionego brata, któregoś razu, to był chyba sobotni wieczór, zamknęła się z nim w pokoju i spytała czy jest gejem.  
Louis patrzył na nią oniemiały, po chwili zrobił się cały różowy i spuścił wzrok. Lottie pokręciła na niego głową i zaśmiała się cicho. Jej mały braciszek był uroczy. Często się peszył, jąkał, rumienił. Wystarczyło mu powiedzieć, że ładnie dziś wygląda a cały dzień chodził rozpromieniony. Zwrócisz mu uwagę to przeprasza cały dzień. Naprawdę uroczy. Lottie starała się go oduczyć, sprawić, że stanie się chociaż troszkę bardziej pewny siebie. Ale Louis taki nie był. Był mały i delikatny.  
\- No powiedz. To nic złego, Lou. Jesteś? - spróbowała delikatniej. Usiadła obok niego, na ładnie pościelonym łóżku i przypatrywała się jego spuszczonej twarzy. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. - Podobają ci się chłopcy? - spytała cicho, chwyciła jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy i pokazać, że jej to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Nie jestem pewien - westchnął drżącym głosem. Spojrzał na siostrę i zaraz spuścił wzrok, znowu. Nie był dobry w wyznawaniu uczuć. Zawsze czuł się nieswojo, nie wiedział jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Bał się też odrzucenia, tego, że źle zostanie oceniony. Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym, że każdy człowiek o drugim człowieku ma swoje zdanie. Nie chciał, by ludzie źle o nim myśleli. A już na pewno nie chciał tego od swoich bliskich. Dlatego tak ciężko mu było przyznać się do swojej orientacji własnej siostrze, która wyraźnie nie traktowała tego jako coś złego.  
\- Lou, po prostu to powiedz. Widzę jaki jesteś, nie musisz mnie okłamywać. Dla mnie to w porządku. Ciągle jesteś tym samym Lou, moim bratem. Ale musisz to przyznać przed samym sobą.  
Miała rację. Lottie zawsze ją miała. W końcu była starszą siostrą. Zawsze chciał być taki jak ona. Samodzielny, niezależny, pewny siebie. Ona potrafiła walczyć o swoje, bronić swoich poglądów, po prostu być sobą i niczego sie nie wstydziła. On był jej przeciwieństwem, jeśli o to chodziło. Bo w innym przypadku to ludzie często myśleli, że on i Lottie są bliźniakami. Fakt, byli bardzo podobni, ale nie przesadzajmy. Był młodszy o dwa lata. Ale mieli te same oczy, ten sam kolor włosów, prawie identyczne rysy twarzy, szczególnie nos. Figurę nawet mieli podobną. Tyle, że Lottie to pasowało, bo była dziewczyną. Natomiast Louis czuł się źle ze swoimi pełnymi udami, krągłą pupą i lekkim brzuszkiem. Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy byli wysocy i szczupli, a on niski i kształtny. Myślał, że jeśli będzie uprawiał sport, to trochę się zmieni, ale co z tego, że stracił trzy kilo, skoro jego pupa wciąż była kobieca. Miał tylko czternaście lat i takiemu chłopcu nie było z tym łatwo. Pogodził się już, że nie był zbytnio lubiany, że nie miał z kim spędzać czasu po szkole. Piłkę do nogi kopał o mur. Wcześniej grali razem z Lottie, ale ona powoli stawała się kobietą i już nie miała czasu ani ochoty na dziecięce zabawy. Wychodziła z przyjaciółkami, umawiała się na randki a jemu pozostało siedzieć samemu w swoim pokoju i grać w Fifę. Aż dziw, że jego rodzice nie zauważyli, że był po prostu inny.  
\- Jestem gejem - przyznał po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. Uniósł spojrzenie na siostrę i uśmiechnął się, gdy ona wyszczerzyła się dumnie. Może i troszkę sam był z siebie dumny.  
Lottie uścisnęła go mocno i powiedziała, że jego pierwszego chłopaka będzie musiała dokładnie sprawdzić. Dodała też, by przyszedł do niej, gdy będzie gotowy, porozmawiać o seksie. Zignorowała to, że stał się purpurowy. Teraz musiała go nauczyć pogodzenia się z tym faktem i wprowadzić w świat homoseksualistów.  
Jako siedemnastolatek prawdopodobnie osiągnął swój cel; by być takim jak jego siostra: samodzielnym, niezależnym, pewnym siebie i aby walczył o swoje, bronił swoich poglądów, był sobą i niczego się nie wstydził. Gdy ktoś pytał - nie zaprzeczał, robił to co powinien czyli mówił prawdę, mówił, że tak, jest gejem. Nie zamierzał ukrywać czegoś, co było nim. Stał się też bardziej otwarty, ale nie przywiązywał się. W liceum poznał Nialla, który stał się jego najlepszym kumplem. Już na starcie mu wszystko powiedział, by nie było nieporozumień.  
\- Spoko, stary. Mój kuzyn jest homo. - powiedział od razu, w ogóle niewzruszony wyznaniem - Tylko błagam, nie gadaj mi ciągle o penisach - jęknął a Louis zaśmiał się głośno.  
Duża ilość osób o nim wiedziała, każdy kto musiał lub ten kto pytał. Nie wiedzieli jednak jego rodzice. Dwoje ludzi, którzy powinni być poinformowani na samym początku, jeśli nie jako pierwsi. Jednak nie jest to zbyt przyjemne dla Louisa, który nie wie, jakie zdanie jego rodzice mają na temat homoseksualistów. Gdyby wiedział zdecydowanie byłoby mu łatwiej zdecydować czy powiedzieć lub nie powiedzieć. To oczywiste, że jeśli byliby przyjaźnie nastawieni z wielką chęcią by powiedział albo gdyby chociaż tolerowali, nie byłoby tak strasznie. Niestety, nie znał ich poglądów, nigdy nie było okazji ich poznać. Dlatego bardziej zastanawiał się czy jest sens, by im powiedzieć, niż jak powiedzieć. Przecież jeśli ładnie mówiąc nie akceptują gejów i lesbijek, to kto wie co się stanie: może będą kazać mu się zmienić i zdystansują się do niego, lub może matka zacznie krzyczeć a ojciec go uderzy, albo co gorsza, zdecydują, że nie chcą takiego syna i wyrzucą go z domu. Innymi słowy, jest mnóstwo możliwości na ‘nie’.  
Louis opadł na swoje łóżko, na świeżą pościel. Był środek sierpnia, na zewnątrz około dwudziestu stopni. Jego mama, Jay, dziś rano wyniosła pościel na zewnątrz, by się przewietrzyła i teraz pachniała tak ładnie i była miękka. To go jednak nie pocieszało, nie pomogło zdecydować.  
A może w ogóle nie mówić?  
No bo po co? Po co mają wiedzieć? Do czego im to potrzebne? Może lepiej byłoby, jeśli kiedyś będzie miał chłopaka i wtedy im powie. A teraz? Teraz mogą uznać to za głupi żart. Wyśmieją go, a on zdezorientowany też zacznie się śmiać i wszystko obróci się w głupi kawał. To chyba nie ma sensu.  
Ale co, jeśli dowiedzą się od kogoś obcego? Wtedy będzie zdecydowanie gorzej. Będą źli, że im nie powiedział. Zrobią aferę na całą ulicę..  
Telefon Louisa zaczął dzwonić, bezsensowna melodyjka sygnalizowała, że to z szatynem próbuje się skontaktować Niall, bo on jako jedyny do niego dzwonił, pomijając mamę i Lottie.  
Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Chciał jeszcze trochę poleżeć, patrzeć w sufit i poleniuchować, bo zostało naprawdę mało do końca wakacji, które tak kochał. Kochał, gdy było ciepło i mógł pojechać nad wodę, trochę popływać, poopalać się, jeść tyle lodów ile chciał, jeździć rowerem z Niallem po Londynie, tak po prostu, buszować po dziwnych miejscach, spać pod namiotem, dopóki nie skończy mu się jedzenie, wracać do domu w środku nocy i spać do południa, grać długimi godzinami w głupie gry, robić sobie maratony z siostrą albo najlepszym kumplem, iść na plażę i popatrzeć na ładnych chłopców. Kochał lato, bo mógł robić tak naprawdę wszystko i nie musiał chodzić do szkoły i to było piękne.  
Ale Niall wciąż dzwonił i dzwonił i gdy Lou nie odebrał nadal dzwonił. Wczoraj wrócili właśnie z pięciodniowego wypadu za miasto, razem z bratem Nialla. Spali pod namiotem nad małym jeziorkiem. Na szczęście obok była knajpka i nie musieli jeść ryb. Tak, więc oczywistym było, że Louis chciał trochę odpocząć od przebojowego Irlandczyka, ale on sam chyba tego nie wiedział. Louis w końcu musiał odebrać, bo odrzucenie połączenia i wyłączenie telefonu nie było miłym pomysłem.  
\- Czego chcesz? – westchnął, zakopując się pod kołdrą. Przed chwilą się wykąpał i miał zamiar pójść spać. Co z tego, że była dopiero dwudziesta. Był naprawdę zmęczony.  
\- Wpadaj do mnie. Rodzice pojechali do dziadków a ja mam piwo - zaświergotał uradowany. Louis mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Nie miał ochoty na alkohol, ale Niall wydawał się być bardzo podekscytowany, więc kiwnął głową.  
\- Dobra. Zaraz będę - odparł i rozłączył się. Niechętnie wygrzebał się z łóżka i zdjął za dużą niebieską koszulkę, w której zawsze spał.  
Miał iść tylko do Nialla wypić kilka piw i wrócić do domu przed północą, trzeźwy. Ubrał więc ulubione czarne jeansy z dziurami na kolanach i szarą koszulkę. Na bose stopy wsunął Vansy i ziewnął jeszcze, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. Jego grzywka nadal była wilgotna, ale na dworze było tak ciepło, że był pewien iż wyschnie momentalnie.  
Jego rodzice i Lottie siedzieli w salonie. Jego siostra z telefonem w dłoni i słuchawkami na uszach a mama i tata oglądali wieczorne wiadomości. Louis wziął kilka łyków oranżady przed chwilą wyjętej z lodówki i poszedł, aby poinformować rodziców, że wychodzi. Usiadł na brzegu kanapy i miał się już odezwać, gdy w telewizji jakaś kobieta podawała informację o bójce z homofobicznych pobudek. Jakiś osiłek widząc dwóch mężczyzn idących za rękę podszedł do nich, zaczął popychać i wyzywać. Nikt nie reagował. Para musiała sama się bronić, w ten sposób obaj trafili do szpitala, jeden ze złamanym nosem i ręką a drugi z zwichniętym barkiem. Louis czuł jak jego oczy robią się wilgotne. Gdyby on miał chłopaka szedł z nim za rękę, to czy też by mu się to przydarzyło?  
Zerknął na Lottie, która patrzyła na niego smutno. Chciała się odezwać, skomentować to ostro, ale odezwał się Mark, gdy dziennikarka powiedziała, że ta sprawa trafi do sądu, oburzony.  
\- Z jakiej racji? Facet dobrze zrobił. Tych pedałów powinno się tępić. - warknął powodując, że Louis oblał się rumieńcem i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu poczuł niechęć do ojca. Nie sądził, że jest aż tak okrutnym człowiekiem, by chcieć krzywdy drugiego. Nie mówił nic, pozwolił, aby łzy wolno spływały po jego policzkach.  
\- Tato, ale co ty mówisz? - oburzyła się Lottie. Widziała jak jej brat cicho płakał i chciała podejść i go przytulić, ale nie mogła go zdradzić. Zamiast tego chciała pomóc słownie. - Przecież on mógł ich zabić. I za co? Za to, że się kochają?  
\- Kochają? - Mark prawie krzyknął a Louis skulił się na swoim miejscu. - Dziecko, ty nie wiesz, co to miłość. Kochać to się może mężczyzna z kobietą. Facet i facet to chore pedały - dodał i sięgnął po pilota, by przełączyć.  
\- Mamo? - Lottie spojrzała z nadzieją na matkę. Jej też zachciało się płakać. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej ojciec mówi takie okropne rzeczy o własnym dziecku, nieświadomy, że siedzi tuż za nim i płacze.  
\- Tata ma rację. To nie jest normalne - westchnęła i wróciła do malowania paznokci. Lottie otworzyła usta w niedowierzaniu. Zacisnęła zęby i wstała. Louis zrobił to samo, tyle że obrócił się i szybko wybiegł z domu. Nie obchodzili go rodzice, to, co sobie o nim pomyślą, ani Lottie, która stanęła w progu i przez chwilę go wołała. Biegł przed siebie mimo, że łzy zamazywały mu widok.  
Znienawidzą go? Wyrzucą z domu? Pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, że uciekł. Dziś w nocy na pewno nie wróci. Niall go nie zrozumie. Nie był złym przyjacielem, ale powie szatynowi, że to nic, żeby się nie przejmował, że wcale nie mówili tego o nim i zmienią podejście, jeśli będą wiedzieć. Zawsze to mówił. Mówił, że w końcu jest ich dzieckiem i nieważne, jaki jest albo, co zrobił, będą go kochać. Tyle, że nie ma miłości bez akceptacji. Tak uważał Louis. Jeśli jego rodzice go nie zaakceptują takiego, jakim jest, a będą gadać te wszystkie bzdury o miłości do ich dziecka, to Louis zdecydował, że nie powie. Człowiek, który uważa, jego ojciec, że gejów trzeba tępić, z pewnością nie zaakceptuje swojego syna geja.  
Jego żołądek ścisnął się mocno, zatrzymał się i pochylił opierając dłonie na kolanach. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, bo nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że biegł dość długo i zmęczył się. W brzuchu skręcało go nieprzyjemnie. Usiadł na zimnym chodniku, podkurczył nogi i starał się uspokoić, nie chciał tu zwymiotować.  
Wyjął swój telefon, by napisać do siostry: “Jestem u Nialla”, a potem do przyjaciela :“Porzygałem się, sorry nie przyjdę” i wyłączył komórkę. Była prawie dziewiąta, jednak w mieście wcale nie było ciemno. Było lato plus świeciły wszystkie latarnie, a także otwarte były różne puby i restauracje, które poniekąd oświetlały ulice i nadawały im przyjemny wyraz. Louis uniósł głowę do góry, westchnął smutno, gdy nie zobaczył gwiazd, ale miło było też popatrzeć na kuliste lampki rozwieszone pomiędzy latarniami. Były tu zawsze, gdy zaczynał się czerwiec, więc przypominały o wakacjach. Z klubów dudniła muzyka a wokół kręcili się ludzie, co wyglądało jak jedna mała impreza w zachodniej części Londynu, lub raczej w południowym kawałku zachodniej części Londynu.  
Louis rozejrzał się dookoła i zorientował się, że jest jakieś dwa kilometry od domu. Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Nie będzie przecież spał na ulicy. Wstał, gdy ktoś przeszedł obok niego i niechcący lub chcący kopnął go w udo. Nawet nie zauważył, że cały się trząsł. Był na skraju płaczu, czuł się okropnie żałośnie, bo bardzo mu zależało na akceptacji rodziców, a teraz po prostu czuł się odrzucony i niekochany przez osoby, które dały mu życie. Nie wiedział czy będzie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Jak wróci do domu i spojrzy im w oczy widząc w nich jedynie niechęć do niego samego. Teraz na pewno nie wróci.  
Szedł wzdłuż kamienic szukając czegokolwiek całodobowego lub chociaż do północy. Większość restauracji była zamykana o dziewiątej, do klubu nie miał ochoty pójść, co jednak ustawił w ostateczności. Na rogu zauważył przeszklony mały pub z dużym fioletowym szyldem “Whiskey barr”. Skoro whiskey to musiał być drogi, a w kieszeni dziwnym trafem miał pięć funtów, chyba nie schował tej reszty z wczorajszych zakupów, na szczęście. Co może sobie kupić za te pieniądze? W pubie siedziało zaledwie dziesięć osób plus barman, nie wyglądali na jakichś bogaczy, więc zdecydował się wejść. Od razu zaatakowały go dźwięki jazzu, muzyka była lekko ściszona, dało się słyszeć szmery rozmów. Louis czuł się trochę niepewnie, bo nigdy nie przychodził w takie miejsca, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, więc trochę mu ulżyło. Wiedział, że jego twarz była zapłakana i nie chciał na sobie ciekawskich spojrzeń.  
Przysiadł na wysokim stołku naprzeciw barmana i spojrzał na niego ukradkiem. Wysoki blondyn posłał mu uśmiech i usiadł dłonie kładąc na blacie. Louis zauważył obrączkę na jego palcu. Czuł jak jego policzki płoną.  
\- Nie jesteś czasem za młody na takie miejsca? - usłyszał spokojny głos barmana, całkiem przyjazny. Nie miał zamiaru na to odpowiadać, bo co go to interesuje. Za pięć miesięcy będzie miał osiemnaste urodziny, rocznikowo jest już dorosły. W dodatku nie przyszedł tutaj po alkohol, tylko by przesiedzieć, chociaż do szóstej. Może prześpi się w toalecie.  
\- Po ile jest woda? - spytał cicho nie patrząc na mężczyznę. Barman zaśmiał się cicho i spod lady wyjął małą buteleczkę wody, którą postawił na blacie przed szatynem.  
\- Woda jest za darmo, pij ile chcesz - powiedział, po czym opuścił Louisa na rzecz innego klienta.  
Dolna warga Louisa zadrżała, a on poczuł się głupio. Z całych sił starał się nie rozpłakać, nie tu, więc szybko odkręcił wodę i wziął kilka porządnych łyków. Wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, jego głowa bardzo bolała. I serce.  
Oparł brodę na dłoniach i spojrzał przed siebie. Za barem stała duża szafa z mnóstwem butelek alkoholu. Nagle miał ochotę wypić jedną z nich, stać się pijanym i nie myśleć o tym, o czym teraz myślał. Nie mógł jednak sobie na to pozwolić, pewnie pięć funtów nawet nie starczy na jednego drinka, musiał zaspokoić się wodą. Wypił całą butelkę i poprosił barmana o jeszcze jedną, skoro jest za darmo.  
Poczuł jak ktoś siada obok niego, ale nawet nie spojrzał. Nie chciał sobie robić problemów z jakimś pijakiem. Jeszcze się przyczepi, bo krzywo spojrzał. Zajął się swoją butelką i starał się uspokoić dudniące serce. Miał świadomość, że jest żałosny w tym, co robi. Mógł jednak pójść do Nialla, w końcu chłopak powiedział, że ma piwo, wtedy mógłby się upić. I blondyn przynajmniej by go przenocował. A tak? Siedział sam w jakimś barze, pił wodę i nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobi przez noc. Pociągnął nosem i przyłożył dłoń do ust. Jeszcze chwila i pójdzie do łazienki, by się wypłakać.  
\- Stało się coś? - usłyszał niski, głęboki głos. Domyślił się, że to był ten facet, który przed chwilą usiadł. Zdecydowanie nie chciał mieć z nim styczności, limo pod okiem nie wyglądało za fajnie w sytuacji, w jakiej właśnie się znajdował. Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że burknął złośliwie.  
\- Nie interesuj się.  
Głos na końcu zadrżał lekko, ale starał się to zignorować, by nie wyjść na większego bachora, jakim właściwie był.  
\- Chciałem tylko pomóc - westchnął mężczyzna, czego Louis nie skomentował. W myślach ciągle powtarzał “idź sobie, idź sobie” jakby miało to pomóc i sprawić, że nieznajomy odejdzie.  
Barman postawił przed nim szklankę z jakimś napojem o kolorze miodu. Louis widział kątem oka jak duża dłoń z olbrzymim srebrnym zegarkiem sięga po alkohol. Westchnął i obrócił głowę, by nie musieć podglądać. Ułożył ją na ramionach i chwilę patrzył na szklane drzwi, po czym przymknął oczy. Był okropnie senny, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie się dziś prześpi. Może jednak warto skontaktować się z Niallem.  
Wyjął swój telefon i włączył go. Po chwili dostał dwa smsy od Nialla mówiące: “okej, wykuruj się, to pewnie przez namioty” i “zalluij”, co pewnie miało oznaczać "żałuj”, że nie przyszedłeś i nie upiłeś się z kumplem. Mając nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno wybrał numer blondyna i zadzwonił. Pięć sygnałów, a chłopak nie odbierał. Spróbował znowu i jeszcze raz, ale nic. Pewnie upił się sam i zasnął. Westchnął drżąco i schował telefon. Cokolwiek, ale do domu nie wróci.  
\- Widzę, że coś się stało. - ponownie odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący obok. Louis przymknął oczy i pokiwał krótko. Głos nieznajomego brzmiał miło, może wcale nie miał złych zamiarów. Spojrzał na niego chcąc się wytłumaczyć, ale duże zielone oczy sprawiły, że zaniemówił. Wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością i jakby troską, o czym świadczył lekki uśmiech. Jego wargi były koloru różowej waty cukrowej i miało się ochotę po prostu je całować. Louis poczuł jak się rumieni, kiedy tak studiował twarz mężczyzny. Pod nosem i na dolnej części policzków wyraźny był lekki zarost, może dwudniowy. Dopiero po chwili szatyn zauważył długie za ramiona kręcone włosy koloru jego ulubionej czekolady. Takie lśniące i zdrowe. Barki nieznajomego były szerokie, męskie, tak duże jak jego dłonie. Uda obciśnięte przez czarne jeansy sprawiały, że Louis miał ochotę usiąść na nich i wtulić się ciepłe i duże ciało mężczyzny. Zdecydowanie był przystojny, pociągał Louisa, i chłopak był wręcz pewien, że właśnie się zauroczył. Nigdy nie patrzył tak na starszych facetów, ale on nie wydawał się być aż taki stary, może lekko po dwudziestce. Jednak Louis przy nim wyglądał jak dziesięciolatek ze swoją grzywką i tłuszczykiem na brzuchu. Ten facet pewnie miał samie mięśnie, ten facet…  
\- Harry - mruknął i przysunął się bliżej. Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, odsunął się oniemiały, ale gdy zrozumiał uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok. Speszył się. Nagle ten nieśmiały czternastolatek wrócił.  
\- Louis - mruknął i skulił się starając się zasłonić rumieńce. Widział jak ten Harry uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, ale nic nie powiedział. Przez chwilę było cicho, dopóki Harry nie wskazał dłonią na butelkę wody.  
\- Pijesz wodę? - spytał rozbawiony. Louis przytaknął głową, zażenowany.  
\- Na nic innego mnie nie stać. - odparł. Naprawdę starał się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na przystojnego Harry'ego, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ten mężczyzna miał w sobie jakiś urok, który sprawiał, że Louis miał ochotę tylko na niego patrzeć, podziwiać.  
\- Dwa razy proszę - Harry powiedział do barmana, który spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, domyślając się, że Louis nie jest pełnoletni, więc nie powinien sprzedawać mu alkoholu, ale tak naprawdę sprzedawał go temu obok. Kiwnął głową i po chwili przed Louisem stała szklanka z whiskey. Nigdy tego nie pił  
\- Nigdy tego nie piłem - powiedział szczerze, a jego buzia wręcz płonęła. Dobrze, że w barze było dość ciemno i może nie wyglądał jak pomidor.  
\- Spróbuj, jest dobre - odparł i na potwierdzenie sięgnął po swoją szklankę i wziął małego łyczka. Louis patrzył na niego. Zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach, widząc jak jego jabłko Adama porusza się, gdy przełykał. Był cholernie pociągający, a jednocześnie wydawał się być niesamowicie troskliwy. W końcu zainteresował się płaczącym siedemnastolatkiem. - Widzisz? - Louis uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po swoją szklankę. Wypił więcej niż potrzebował, chciał się jakoś otrząsnąć po tym widoku i rozluźnić, bo Harry mu tego nie ułatwiał. Zaśmiał się widząc jak oczy Louisa rozszerzają się a buzia otwiera.  
\- Trochę piecze - sapnął przyglądając się złotemu napojowi. - Ale dobre - dodał a Harry się wyszczerzył.  
\- Teraz powiesz mi, czemu płakałeś? - spytał delikatnie, dokładnie przypatrując się szatynowi. Był zdecydowanie niższy od niego, drobniutki, ładnie opalony, a jego buzia była urocza. Louis był uroczy, z tym swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem i rumieńcami. Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Mały słodki Louis.  
Który nie powinien płakać.  
\- Ale po co ci to wiedzieć? - westchnął smętnie i spuścił wzrok. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Wolał myśleć o całującym go Harrym, trzymającym go mocno i czule.  
\- Bo może znajdę jakiś sposób, by cię pocieszyć. - zaproponował w taki sposób, że Louis miał ochotę opowiedzieć mu całe życie. Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć rodzicom, że jestem gejem, ale wtedy w telewizji powiedzieli o jakimś gościu, który pobił dwóch innych, bo szli za rękę i mój ojciec powiedział, że dobrze zrobił. A mama się z nim zgodziła. Zrobiło mi się przykro i uciekłem z domu. Pewnie nawet nie zauważyli.  
\- Dlatego płakałeś.. - szepnął Harry. - Ale nie powiedziałeś im o sobie, więc oni nie mówili tego o tobie.  
\- Nie rozumiesz - burknął Louis i upił swoją whiskey.  
\- Więc mi wytłumacz - odparł Harry i znów zbliżył się do Louisa, siadając praktycznie na krawędzi stołka.  
\- To są moi rodzice. Powinni o tym wiedzieć.  
\- I skoro nimi są to powinni też cię zaakceptować. Jeśli nie, to czy mają prawo być twoimi rodzicami? Ich miłość powinna być bezwarunkowa, Louis. - szatyn kiwnął głową, nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, jak wytłumaczyć Harry'ego jak się właśnie czuł. - Jeszcze im nie powiedziałeś, nie znasz ich reakcji, więc się tym nie przejmuj. Wiem, że to boli, że powiedzieli to, co powiedzieli o obcych ludziach, ale jestem pewien, że podejdą do tego inaczej, gdy dowiedzą się o tobie. Wiem, jak się czujesz, Lou - powiedział dość cicho, tak by było tylko dla nich, intymne, własne.  
\- Skąd to wiesz? - spytał Louis będąc bardzo ciekawym w tej chwili, niż rozbitym emocjonalnie. - Skąd wiesz jak się czuje? - poprawił się, mówiąc już delikatniej, po tym jak Harry dziwnie odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Długa historia - zaśmiał się nerwowo i wypił swój alkohol - Opowiem ci innym razem.  
\- Ale..  
\- Do kogo dzwoniłeś? - przerwał Louisowi, powodując, że chłopak naprawdę się zdenerwował. Nie chce mu nic powiedzieć o sobie, a jego o wszystko wypytuje. Może i był przystojny, ale okropnie wścibski i po prostu dziwny.  
\- Niby dlaczego mam ci odpowiadać? - oburzył się i splótł ramiona na piersi. Harry zaśmiał się na uroczą reakcję chłopaka.  
\- Nie musisz, tylko pytam - odparł a uśmiech nie schodził z jego boskiej twarzy.  
\- Dzwoniłem do kumpla - westchnął Louis zmarnowany, wiedząc, że Harry pewnie i tak by to z niego wyciągnął - Myślałem, że mnie przenocuje, bo nie chcę wracać do domu, ale nie odbiera. Upił się i zasnął. Dupek. - powiedział zdenerwowany na Nialla, mimo, że nie powinien. Uniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, który, jasna cholera, ciągle się uśmiechał w ten swój rozbrajający sposób. Louis serio chciał wspiąć się na jego kolana, zanurzyć twarz w miękkich lokach i tak zasnąć. Na potwierdzenie ziewnął, sprawiając, że Harry przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego czule. Nie powiedział nic, mimo że bardzo chciał, ale stwierdził, że nie wypada. Zdecydowanie nie. Patrzył na Louisa, a kiedy chłopak nie odwracał wzroku, on sam to zrobił, zbyt onieśmielony. Spojrzał na swoją szklankę z alkoholem i uśmiechnął się szeroko nadal czując na sobie spojrzenie Louisa. Harry zerknął na niego kątem oka, i wtedy Louis się zarumienił i speszony, zrobił to co przed chwilą starszy. Zachichotał głupio, a Harry mu wtórował. Obaj mieli świadomość, że zachowują się jak głupki. Barman przyglądał im zdezorientowany, ale nie przejmowali się nim.  
Przez jakiś czas, naprawdę długi, siedzieli w ciszy i ukradkiem spoglądali na siebie, co raczej nie było jakoś szczególnie dyskretne. Harry patrzył na Louisa, a gdy on odwzajemniał spojrzenie, ten odwracał się i z bijącym sercem słuchał uroczego chichotu szatyna. W końcu stwierdził, że ich zachowanie jest lekko dziecinne, więc powiedział to co powinien już wcześniej.  
\- Mogę cię przenocować, jeśli chcesz. - zaproponował całkiem poważnie. Louis spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, niezwykle zaskoczony. W końcu nie codziennie dostaje propozycję od jakiegoś Harry'ego, by u niego przenocował. - Spokojnie, nie jestem pedofilem - zaśmiał się perliście, jego śmiech wręcz zarażał, więc nic dziwnego, że Louis z przerażonego zamienił się w rozbawionego.  
\- A skąd mam pewność? – spytał, uśmiechając się chytrze. Harry poprawił się na swoim krześle, podwinął rękawy koszuli ukazując kilka tatuaży i spojrzał niewinnie na Louisa. Nie, na pedofila nie wyglądał. Za to wyglądał jak jakiś macho z tych wszystkich brazylijskich seriali. Nic dziwnego, że Louis wręcz jadł mu z ręki.  
\- Czy wyglądam jak pedofil? - zaśmiał się i odrzucił loki za ramiona, palcem zaczesał ja za ucho. Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco, zagryzł swoją wargę i wpatrywał się nieustannie w piękne zielone oczy. Niech Harry go w końcu przytuli.  
\- Nie - odparł krótko. Harry kiwnął głową i zeskoczył ze stołka a jego wzrost prawie się nie zmienił. Cholerny gigant.  
\- To jak? Wolisz spać na ulicy czy..  
\- Zgoda. Ale pod jednym warunkiem - zaśmiał się widząc jak Harry przewraca oczami ale uśmiechał się. Cały czas się uśmiechał. - Powiesz mi swoją historię.  
\- W porządku - zgodził się od razu, po czym wyjął z kieszeni spodni komórkę i klucze. Louis zaniepokojony zeskoczył ze stołka i podszedł do Harry'ego. Kurwa, sięgał mu ledwo do ramienia. Czuł się okropnie niski, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Wiedział, że się okropnie rumieni, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego z góry z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Brunet w końcu się nie przyzna, że miał ochotę zgarnąć Louisa w ramiona i nieść go całą drogę do domu, czując jego głowę na swoim sercu.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz prowadzić? - udało się wydukać Louisowi, gdy patrzył nieśmiało na mężczyznę. Jego duże dłonie ściskały komórkę a na placu wisiał pęk kluczy. Louis był pewien, że wystarczyłaby jedna jego dłoń, by pokryć całe jego plecy. By pokryć.. Och.  
\- Coś ty. Zadzwonię po taksówkę - odparł, wybrał numer i poprosił o transport pod “Whiskey barr”. - Chodź. - mruknął, po czym położył swoją dłoń na plecach Louisa, by wyprowadzić go z lokalu. Louis czuł dokładnie te ciepłe palce, i och kurwa, naprawdę zakrywała wszerz całe jego plecy. Kutas.  
Dobrze, że wyszli na chłodne powietrze, bo Louisowi naprawdę zaczęło się robić okropnie gorące. Był głupim nastolatkiem, to przecież normalne, że reagował tak na atrakcyjnego mężczyznę, który trzymał go blisko siebie, zaciskał palce na jego koszulce, gdy czekali na taksówkę i nie zamierzał puścić. Louis pozwolił sobie oprzeć swoją głowę o ramię mężczyzny, na początku nieśmiało, ale gdy nie spotkał się z protestem, prawie cały oparł się o silne ciało, szerokie ramiona Harry'ego objęły go mocno i po chwili tulił go do siebie, jakby czując, że Louis właśnie tego potrzebował. Szatyn wzdychał miły zapach mężczyzny i pomyślał, że chciałby wiedzieć, co to za perfumy. Jego ciało było ciepłe i twarde, i czuł się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Mógłby już w nich tak zostać, czując oddech Harry'ego w swoich włosach i czułe głaskanie po ramieniu, gdyby nie ta głupia taksówka, do której musieli wsiąść, by dostać się do domu Harry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że tam będą mogli kontynuować tulenie, które Harry'emu wychodziło nieziemsko. To zdecydowanie był jego talent. Louis już w tej chwili oddał mu siebie całego. Był pewien, że Harry go nie skrzywdzi, wręcz przeciwnie - uratuje go. Był męski i kochany i naprawdę troskliwy wobec niego. Czuł to wszystko w ramionach tulących go mocno. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że zauroczy się w kimś takim. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że miło jest być tak małym, by móc dać się trzymać w objęciach Harry'ego.  
W taksówce siedzieli obok siebie, bardzo blisko. Harry obejmował Louisa, a on lekko przysypiał na jego ramieniu. Jego dłoń leżała zaborczo na kolanie starszego i myślał o tym, że naprawdę miło było czuć jego ciepło pod palcami. Pomagało mu to rozluźnić się, tak jak cudny zapach jego perfum i loki łaskoczące jego policzek. Louis doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien tak się zachowywać wobec dorosłego mężczyzny, którego znał zaledwie od niecałych dwóch godzin. Do jego domu jechali jakieś trzydzieści minut i w tym czasie Louis zdążył zauważyć, że Harry był bardzo pewny siebie, trzymał Louisa jakby był jego własnością co w gruncie rzeczy mu nie przeszkadzało, lubił to. Harry był też zdecydowanie troskliwy, palce jego dłoni nieustannie pieściły delikatnie ramię Louisa, czuł też co jakiś czas jak głowa Harry'ego opiera się o jego a nos wciąga zapach.  
Było miło. Tak miło jak jeszcze nigdy, dla obu.  
Harry czuł ciepło kumulujące się w jego wnętrzu, jakby rozsadzało go ze szczęścia. Miał świadomość, że Louis był młody, bardzo młody, ale to nic. Był też smutny i skrzywdzony i potrzebował opieki, ciepła, czułości, potrzebował czuć się ważny i bezpieczny, chciał być kochany. Chciał też mieć gdzie spędzić nos, a Harry był gotów mu to dać. W dodatku chłopak był niezwykle uroczy i chciałby móc go pocałować, chociaż w policzek. Poczuć jego ciepłą skórę na wargach. Tak dawno nikogo nie miał, nie miał do kogo się przytulić, a teraz kiedy miał okazję, robił wszystko, by tego nie stracić. Kochał fakt, że może zadbać o drobnego szatyna, i to, że on tak lgnął do niego. Czuł się obrzydliwie szczęśliwy.  
Po dość długiej i nużącej jeździe wysiedli naprzeciw domu Harry'ego, drewnianego domu. Wokół były drzewa, które Louis mógł dostrzec przez księżyc w pełni, dający cholernie mocny złoty blask, sprawiając, że noc była niezwykła, ciepła i jasna a gwiazdy było pięknie widać, niebo bez żadnej chmurki. Louis dawno nie widział tak pięknej nocy.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Mieszkasz w lesie? - wydusił lekko zdziwiony.  
\- Nie w lesie, tylko na działce - zaśmiał się, garnąc Louisa do siebie, kiedy szli w kierunku domu. - Jak widzisz, mam kilku sąsiadów - wskazał na parę domków w okolicy. Louis wcześniej ich nie zauważył, kiwnął głową i pozwolił się prowadzić przez wąski chodniczek.  
\- Czemu mieszkasz na działce?  
\- Długa historia - westchnął Harry, gdy weszli do domu. Zapalił światło i pozwolił, aby Louis się rozejrzał. Zdjął buty i poprowadził chłopaka w głąb.  
\- Znowu to mówisz. Obiecałeś, że powiesz - oburzył się Louis. Opadł na mały miękki fotel. Zauważył, że domek to tylko jedno pomieszczenie z kuchenką i lodówką po lewej stronie od wejścia, wanną i kibelkiem po prawej, co było dość dziwne, powinien to jakoś odgrodzić. Na środku stał fotel, na którym właśnie siedział, obok kanapa i jakiś śmiesznie mały stolik a pod oknem materac ze skotłowaną pościelą. Kilka szafek wokół, jakiś wazon z kwiatami, nawet telewizora nie miał. Wszystko wyglądało dziwnie śmiesznie, ale nie skomentował tego.  
\- Przepraszam za bałagan, wróciłem późno i nie zdążyłem posprzątać - odparł Harry, siadając na kanapie naprzeciw Louisa, po czym ułożył się na niej. Nie wydawał się jednak przejmować tym bałaganem.  
\- Zmieniasz temat. Powiedz mi, o co chodzi - westchnął zrezygnowany Louis. Harry zaśmiał się i przymknął oczy. Nic nie mówił i wydawało się, że nawet nie miał zamiaru, a Louis nie był osobą, która szybko rezygnowała. W końcu Harry obiecał.  
Wstał z fotela i podszedł do kanapy. Była dość wąska, ale on był tak mały, że zmieścił swoje ciało obok Harry'ego, wcisnął się pomiędzy jego ramiona i pozwolił, aby mężczyzna objął go lekko. Nie otworzył oczu, oddychał lekko z nikłym uśmiechem i masował delikatnie plecy Louisa. Chłopak miał okazję jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się twarzy mężczyzny i zdecydował, że bardzo podobał mu się ten lekki zarost i na chwilę zastanowił się, jakie to uczucie, kiedy miło drapie podczas pocałunku.  
Sięgnął dłonią do osamotnionego loczka i zaczesał go za ucho. Harry westchnął i uśmiechnął się bardziej, co Louis odwzajemnił.  
\- Harry - szepnął i zanurzył dłoń w miękkich włosach, co najwyraźniej starszemu się podobało, bo nachylił się po więcej. - Powiedz mi. Będzie ci lżej, sam o tym wiesz - spróbował Louis. Chciał się odwdzięczyć jakoś za to, że Harry tak miło go pocieszył. Widział wyraźnie, że starszy się czymś zadręcza. Głupie problemy dorosłych, pomyślał i zaśmiał się cicho na tę myśl.  
\- Nie chcesz o tym słuchać, Lou - mruknął i pierwszy raz otworzył oczy. Były lekko szkliste a ich zieleń nagle stała się bardziej wyraźna. Louis pomyślał, że utonął.  
\- Chcę. Proszę - odparł równie cicho, po czym skulił się i wtulił w ciepłe ciało mężczyzny. Cholernie polubił uczucie dużych ramion wokół siebie. Harry westchnął pokonany, złożył buziaka we włosach Louisa i po chwili uniósł się lekko razem z szatynem.  
\- Wina? - spytał sięgając do grzywki Louisa, którą zaczesał za ucho. Czule błądził wzrokiem po twarzy Louisa.  
\- Chcesz mnie upić? - spytał cicho Louis, zahipnotyzowany urodą Harry'ego. Gdyby tak mógł zatopić wargi w jego i poczuć ten zarost..  
Harry jedynie zaśmiał się, po czym wstał i poszedł do prowizorycznej kuchni a Louis wpatrywał się w jego ciało, wysokie, umięśnione ciało, w szerokie barki i małą zgrabną pupę. Nawet jego chód był seksowny. Harry zaglądnął do szafki.  
\- Białe czy czerwone?  
\- Czerwone - odparł Louis bez wahania - Słodkie.  
Harry wziął odpowiednie wino, dwa kieliszki i zamiast wrócić do Louisa, opadł na materac. Odstawił wszystko na bok, rozłożył się szeroko i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do szatyna. Chłopak zaśmiał się i kolejny raz tego wieczoru zarumienił się. Nigdy nie leżał w łóżku (o ile można to nazwać łóżkiem) z dorosłym mężczyzną pijąc przy tym wino. To wszystko było jak beznadziejnie śmieszny sen.  
Usiadł delikatnie na materacu, zbyt miękkim, bo jego pupa wręcz zapadła się. Nie zdążył niczego zrobić, gdy Harry niespodziewanie chwycił jego łokieć i pociągnął mocno do tyłu. Louis zaśmiał się głośno czując duże dłonie mężczyzny na swoich biodrach. Harry łaskotał go lekko i z przyjemnością słuchał melodyjnego śmiechu chłopaka. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, jaki Louis ma delikatny głos. Trzymał go jeszcze chwilę w taki sposób, ale puścił widząc, że szatyn ma dość. Oparł się dłońmi po obu stronach ciała Louisa i patrzył przez kilka sekund na chłopaka, jakby chciał sobie przekazać, że on tu jest pod nim, i do cholery ma mu nalać wina.  
Odsunął się, a Louis usiadł nieśmiało. Odkorkował butelkę i nalał im obu do połowy kieliszka. Podał jeden Louisowi, uśmiechnął się ze wzajemnością i upili odrobinę.  
\- Dobre - westchnął Louis i odstawił kieliszek. Jego planem nie było picie wina, choć, to później. - I możesz już mówić – powiedział, poprawiając się na swoim miejscu, ostatecznie oparł się o ścianę. Harry siedział obok i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w swój kieliszek. - Możesz zacząć od tego, dlaczego mieszkasz w tej ruderze - naprowadził go szatyn wywołując u niego cichy chichot. Harry spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową. Odłożył kieliszek, po czym usadowił się obok młodszego.  
\- Rozwodzę się - mruknął. Louis był trochę zdziwiony tym wyznaniem.  
\- Miałeś żonę..? - spytał delikatnie, bo wiedział, że przecież nie męża. Uśmiech nie schodził z ust Harry'ego.  
\- W sumie to jeszcze mam. Rozprawa trochę się ciągnie, bo ona jest ciągle zajęta, ale to ona wniosła rozwód, więc.. jeszcze trochę i będę wolny.  
\- Dlaczego się rozwodzicie? - spróbował Louis, obserwował Harry'ego i podziwiał to jak spokojny jest, jednak widział lekki grymas twarzy i chciał go przytulić.  
\- Bo nie mogę dać jej dziecka, jestem bezpłodny, a dzieci to jej priorytet. Wiedziałem, że będzie chciała rozwodu, a ja wcale się nie sprzeciwiłem, bo wcale jej nie kocham, nie tak jak powinienem.  
\- A jak? - Louis owinął swoje dłonie wokół bicepsa Harry'ego i pozwolił, by starszy oparł się lekko bokiem o niego.  
\- Nie wiem, inaczej. Nie tak, jak powinno się kochać w małżeństwie.  
\- To czemu w ogóle wzięliście ślub? - zdziwił się Louis, na co Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ona teraz mieszka w naszym domu, który będzie jej, a ja tu, na działce mamy.  
\- Fajnie tu masz - westchnął Louis i automatycznie rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Drewniany domek naprawdę był ładny, był przytulny i skromny i miło tu pachniało.  
Harry wręcz zachichotał na słowa Louisa i pokiwał głową. Sięgnął po swój kieliszek i drugi podał Louisowi.  
\- Wiem, dlatego na razie niczego nie szukam, nie potrzebuję. Mam stąd blisko do pracy.  
\- Gdzie pracujesz?  
Louis był okropnie ciekawy. Chciał wiedzieć o Harrym jak najwięcej. Nigdy by się nawet nie domyślił, że miał żonę. Nie wyglądał na takiego. Louis, będąc szczerym, był przekonany, że mu się podoba, że Harry woli mężczyzn.  
\- Jestem dentystą - powiedział dumnie, na co Louis parsknął śmiechem. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Harry był ogromną zagadką.  
\- Serio? - zaśmiał się a Harry patrzył na niego oburzony.  
\- Tak, serio. Zawsze chciałem być dentystą i spełniłem swoje marzenie, dziękuję bardzo - burknął i odwrócił się od chłopaka splatając ramiona na piersi. Louis nadal się śmiał i wiedział, że Harry też żartuje. Nie to, że wyśmiewał się z niego. To było po prostu zabawne. Nigdy nie rozumiał takich śmiesznych lekarzy jak dentyści czy laryngolodzy. Nie było nic fajnego w tym, co robili, po prostu.  
Louis westchnął zarumieniony, po czym odłożył swój kieliszek i wspiął się na nogi Harry'ego, siadając wygodnie na jego udach. Harry bacznie go obserwował, nie wydawał się być zbytnio zaskoczony, jak gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że Louis zacznie się do niego łasić. Młodszy chłopak chwycił jego ramiona i rozplątał. Wzmocnił uścisk na przedramionach i pozwolił, aby dłonie Harry'ego spoczęły na jego biodrach. Starszy patrzył uważnie na Louisa, prawy kącik ust unosił się lekko, a Louis czuł, że znów został zahipnotyzowany przez magiczny zielony wzrok mężczyzny. Naprawdę był nim cholernie oczarowany.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął trzymając swoje dłonie na tych Harry'ego, które ściskały jego kości biodrowe. Delikatnie pocierał palcami jego kostki. - To cudownie, że spełniłeś swoje marzenia. Pociągają mnie faceci w kitlach - powiedział na jednym wdechu wpatrując się intensywnie w pulchne usta Harry'ego a on zaśmiał się słodko. Louis uśmiechnął się, że wywołał u niego taką reakcję.  
\- Och, czyżby? - mruknął, a jedna z jego dłoni zsunęła się na biodro szatyna. Dostrzegł jak młodszy chłopak drgnął lekko. Cieszył się, że w taki sposób reaguje na jego dotyk. Przyznał przed samym sobą, że kochał na sobie ciężar Louisa.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i delikatnie poprawił się na miejscu. Spuścił wzrok na brzuch Harry'ego okryty szarą koszulą i myślał przez chwilę, czy może zapytać, czy jednak nie wypada. Ale on był okropnie wścibski wobec niego, wiec Louis miał prawo wiedzieć. Po prostu był ciekawy.  
\- Tylko nie rozumiem.. dlaczego wziąłeś ślub, skoro nie kochałeś? - spytał delikatnie, nie chcąc urazić Harry'ego. Wiedział, że miał on jakiś konkretny, z pewnością poważny powód.  
Harry westchnął i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok. Louis dostrzegł jak jego oczy błyszczą i miał ochotę się uderzyć. Sprawił, że Harry'emu było przykro.  
\- Powiem ci coś w sekrecie. Jeszcze nigdy nikomu tego nie mówiłem. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która to usłyszy, więc czuj się zaszczycony - uśmiechnął się na końcu, co Louis z ochotą odwzajemnił - Jestem gejem. Zawsze byłem. Zacząłem spotykać się z Denise, bo wydawała się być miłą dziewczyną. Moja rodzina ją polubiła i po jakimś czasie, naprawdę długim czasie oświadczyłem się jej. Zanim spytasz, to tak, miałem chłopaka, miałem dwóch, ale nie wyszło, bo mój pierwszy liczył tylko na seks, a miałem tylko siedemnaście lat, więc rzucił mnie, gdy tylko odmówiłem, po dwóch miesiącach związku. Drugi natomiast nieustannie mnie zdradzał, a ja nie chciałem o tym wiedzieć. Przyłapałem go raz i wtedy się rozstaliśmy. Później spotykałem się z innymi, ale to nigdy nie było to. A Denise bardzo mnie lubiła, naprawdę o mnie zabiegała, więc stwierdziłem, że warto spróbować. Jak widać z nią też się nie udało. - skończył mówić i westchnął ciężko, jednak z ulgą. Od zawsze trzymał to w sobie, nikt o niczym nie wiedział, nikomu nie powiedział właśnie tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał Louis. Przyznał przed samym sobą, że w pewien sposób poczuł się lepiej. Może dlatego, że wiedział, że Louis nie będzie go oceniał.  
\- Nikomu tego nie powiedziałeś? - spytał Louis po długim czasie. Nie był przygotowany na taką ilość informacji, sięgnął więc po swój kieliszek i upił trochę wina. Dłonie Harry'ego poluźniły się na jego biodrach, po chwili posunęły się w górę i palce wbiły się w jego boki. Zamknął oczy na to uczucie. Nikt nigdy nie trzymał go w taki sposób, nikt go tak nie dotykał i nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób, w sposób, w jaki Harry to robił, tak, że Louis czuł się po prostu idealnie.  
\- Nie. Naprawdę jesteś pierwszy - westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niego. Powoli odchylił plecy od twardej ściany, wiec był teraz bliżej Louisa, ich twarze dzieliło niecałe dwadzieścia centymetrów. Z tej odległości Harry widział idealnie jego błękitne oczy i kilka piegów na małym nosku. Chciał go pocałować.  
\- Miło mi - szepnął Louis błądząc wzrokiem pomiędzy zielonymi oczami a różowymi ustami. Nie wiedział czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Harry naprawdę zbliżał się do niego, by go pocałować. Z każdą sekundą ich usta były coraz bliżej siebie, więc nie, nie wydawało mu się. Wewnątrz, aż piszczał z radości, przed Harrym pokazywał, że jest opanowany, gotowy i chętny. Wydął lekko usta i zamrugał niewinnie, gdy był pewien, że już teraz się pocałują. Zapomniał, że w dłoni przy piersi trzymał kieliszek wina, czego i Harry nie dostrzegł. Chcąc sięgnąć dłońmi do policzków szatyna niechcący szturchnął szkło, a na koszulce Louisa pojawił się duża czerwona plama. Zaśmiał się i spuścił dłonie po bokach swojego ciała. Harry patrzył na niego przepraszająco, a on tylko chichotał.  
\- Przepraszam - sapnął brunet i zsunął lekko Louisa ze swoich kolan.  
\- To nic - odparł Louis, uśmiechał się szeroko a jego oczy błyszczały.  
\- Daj, zamoczę to i dam ci coś swojego - powiedział spanikowany. Naprawdę było mu głupio. Zepsuł taki cudowny moment i jeszcze pewnie zniszczył jego koszulkę. Louis zdjął ją i podał Harry'emu, który od razu poszedł w kierunku zlewu. Widział jak moczy koszulkę i coś do niej dodaje, po czym zostawił ją tak i podszedł do jednej z szaf, z której wyjął czarną koszulkę. Szedł z uśmiechem i opadł na materac, mając zamiar podać ją Louisowi, czego nie zrobił. Chłopak leżał wygodnie, półnagi i mrugał niewinnie do Harry'ego. Brunet czuł jak jego serce dudni w piersi, jak robi mu się gorąco a dłonie aż świerzbią go, by dotknąć chłopca przed nim. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej, nachylił się nad Louisem, oparł dłońmi po obu stronach jego głowy, po czym usiadł okrakiem na jego udach. Louis zachichotał kładąc dłoń na ustach, a Harry chwycił ją i odsunął, bo zagradzała mu drogę do celu. Przybliżył się do Louisa, który szczerzył się do niego a jego oczy błyszczały. Pomyślał, że musiał być chyba lekko wstawiony, ale to nic, bo on też był. Obaj mniej stresowali się nadchodzącym pocałunkiem.  
\- Pocałuję cię, dobrze? - westchnął wprost w jego wargi, a Louis połknął jego ciepły oddech. Czuł jak się rumieni, penis lekko drgnął, dłonie mimowolnie objęły szyję mężczyzny i przyciągnęły bliżej, i bliżej, i bliżej, aż w końcu ich wargi się zetknęły. Palce u stóp Louisa zwinęły się, a te u dłoni zacisnęły na miękkich lokach. Nigdy się nie całował, Harry był jego pierwszym i był zajebiście szczęśliwy z tego powodu, mając go tak blisko. Ich klatki się stykały a Louis czuł penisa Harry'ego blisko swojego. Materiał spodni zdecydowanie przeszkadzał.  
Harry poruszył lekko wargami, bardziej ujmując te Louisa między swoje. Jedną dłonią się podpierał a drugą położył na ciepłym policzku Louisa. Był pewien, że Louis cichutko jęczy podczas ich pocałunku i był dumny z siebie. Uczucie miękkiej skóry chłopca pod palcami doprowadzało go na skraj. Nie wiedział jednak czy mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej, wiec tylko rozchylił bardziej usta i koniuszkiem języka liznął dolną wargę Louisa. Chłopak zajęczał dość sprośnie i nie sprzeciwiał się, gdy Harry złączył ich języki. Nie wiedział zbytnio, co robić, więc dał się prowadzić Harry'emu. On po krótkim czasie zdjął swoją dłoń z jego policzka i przesunął ją na pierś chłopaka, a potem na brzuch. Warknął wprost do gardła chłopaka czując jego miękką i ciepłą skórę, już teraz był pewien, że kocha jego ciało i był gotów je adorować i pieścić.  
Dłoń czule, ale pewnie masowała delikatną wypukłość brzucha Louisa a usta odbierały mu oddech. Chłopakowi kręciło się w głowie i nie wiedział czy to przez to, co Harry z nim robił, czy to jednak alkohol. Stawiał na pierwsze, gdy Harry przerwał pocałunek i od razu zassał skórę na jego szyi. Jęknął głośno wyginając się w łuk, chcąc poczuć go jeszcze bardziej, chcąc poczuć mocniej jego penisa na swoim, więc zarzucił nogi na biodra bruneta i wręcz podciągnął się. Harry nie przestawał, wysysał malinki na szyi Louisa, jego lekki zarost przyjemnie drapał skórę chłopaka. Delikatnie pocierał biodro, nie przytrzymywał pozwalając chłopakowi ocierać się o niego. Louis był cudowny, był wspaniały. Pozwalał mu na wszystko, co robił, a w odpowiedzi Harry dostawał piękne dźwięki z jego słodkich usteczek. Louis był gotowy mu się oddać, zaciskał pięści w jego włosach. Harry był taki męski, czuły, obejmował go mocno i pewnie, taki słodki..  
\- Harry - jęknął, gdy penis starszego naparł mocno na jego. Brunet od razu sięgnął dłonią do guzika jego spodni i chciał już włożyć dłoń do środka, jednak powstrzymał go zaspany głos Louisa - Czekaj, czekaj. - chłopak opadł rozluźniając dłonie na szyi starszego a nogi zsunęły się z jego bioder - Ja nie, nie..  
\- Jesteś prawiczkiem? - spytał cicho Harry błądząc wzrokiem po delikatnej twarzy Louisa.  
\- Tak - kiwnął głową i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Harry uśmiechnął się cmoknął go w nos.  
\- Okej. To nie musimy..  
\- Nie! Ja chcę - przerwał mu i spojrzał błagalnie. Naprawdę chciał, był gotowy. Trzymał Harry'ego mocno za ramiona, a on patrzył na niego dociekliwie. Nachylił się znów i ucałował go w podbródek. Louis z całych sił starał się nie zaśmiać głupio, bo to troszkę łaskotało. Zarost Harry'ego był seksowny i łaskoczący.  
\- Lou, przerwałeś, bo..  
\- Bo chciałem, żebyś wiedział - odparł smutno i sięgnął dłonią do szorstkiego policzka Harry'ego, pogłaskał go i uśmiechnął się na przyjemnie kujące uczucie - Chciałem tylko ci powiedzieć, żebyś był delikatny..  
\- Louis. Ja naprawdę.. um.. Nie chcę ci psuć pierwszego razu.  
\- Nie psujesz! – zaprotestował, naprawdę oburzony. Swój pierwszy raz naprawdę chciał przeżyć tamtej chwili, razem z Harrym. - Chcę to zrobić z tobą, Harry.. Naprawdę - chwycił w obie dłonie twarz bruneta i przysunął do siebie, by móc ucałować już spuchnięte wargi, takie ciepłe i miękkie. Harry uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek.  
\- Wiem. Dobrze. Ja też. Ale nie teraz? Louis, znamy się dopiero od kilku godzin - zauważył i zaśmiał się czule, na co Louis przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie czuję tego - westchnął bezsilnie. Wydawało mu się, jakby znał Harry'ego od dawna, jeśli nie od zawsze.  
Brunet zaśmiał się.  
\- Ja też. To tak jakbym miał cię tu od zawsze - odparł cicho, czule suwając palcami po szyi chłopaka, w dół aż na mostek. Louis nie powiedział nic, nie wiedział, co. Obserwował mężczyznę nad nim, zachwycony tym jak na niego patrzył i w jaki sposób go dotykał. Kochał być w jego objęciach i już nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Chciał, aby Harry trzymał go tak już zawsze. Wiedział doskonale, że to trochę absurdalne, bo w końcu poznali się jakieś pięć godzin temu, ale naprawdę tego chciał, możecie nazwać go szalonym. - Innym razem - szepnął mu do ucha i ucałował je ciesząc się tym, że wywołał u niego słodki śmiech. - Teraz pójdziemy spać, muszę wstać do pracy za sześć godzin - parsknął i zsunął się z Louisa, ułożył obok i rozłożył zachęcająco ramiona. Louis bez wahania wsunął się na jego pierś, rękę przerzucił przez klatkę ciesząc się z braku włosów a nogę wsunął pod nogę Harry'ego.  
\- Ach, no tak. Pan doktor - zanucił Louis i przymknął oczy. Nagle poczuł się okropnie senny.  
\- Nie śmiej się. Kocham moją pracę - oburzył się Harry. Wsunął jedną dłoń w jego miękką grzywkę a drugą położył na plecach, by móc je głaskać i cieszyć się rumianą skórą pod palcami. Dopiero zauważył, że Louis pachniał wanilią, tak słodko.  
\- Dobrze - mruknął szatyn z uśmiechem, nie usłyszał już, co Harry do niego powiedział, o ile coś powiedział, bo w kilka sekund usnął. Wystarczyły silne ramiona wokół jego drobnego ciała, odrobina ciepła i troski i czuł się szczęśliwy.  
Obudził się czując jak jego głowa lekko opada, a potem ciepła kołdra została naciągnięta na jego ramiona. Było mu tak miło, ciepło, zawsze lubił poleniuchować w łóżku, ale nie teraz, gdy wiedział, że Harry właśnie go opuścił i zostawił chłodne miejsce obok. Przekręcił się na brzuch i uchylił jedno oko. Najpierw wszystko było rozmazane, dopiero po chwili dostrzegł sylwetkę Harry'ego, tyłem do niego. Stał w “kuchni” i prawdopodobnie szykował sobie śniadanie. Miał na sobie tylko czarne bokserki, w których mała pupa wyglądała uroczo. Louis uśmiechnął się i z powrotem zamknął oczy. Nad nim było uchylone okno, czuł lekki powiew powietrza a ptaki na zewnątrz miło świergotały. Tak dobrze mu się leżało i nie chciał wstawać, był jeszcze śpiący i jedyne, czego mu brakowało to Harry tulący go mocno.  
Przekręcił się na plecy, by móc lepiej widzieć mężczyznę, który popijając kawę chodził po drewnianym domku i najwyraźniej czegoś szukał. Nie zauważył, że Louis się obudził, gdy nachylił się przy materacu i chwycił w jedną rękę swoje spodnie. Ubrania Louisa leżały na krześle, które Harry pewnie zebrał. To miłe. Jego koszulka nie miała już plamy po winie. Mężczyzna idealny.  
\- Harry - powiedział śpiąco i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Brunet zaśmiał się i chwycił lekko jego palce.  
\- Wstawaj śpiochu - mruknął, odłożył kawę na małą szafeczkę i opadł na materac. - Jadę do pracy, odwiozę cię do domu. Co chcesz na śniadanie?  
\- Harry. Ja nie chcę do domu - szepnął smutno.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Poprawił się na swoim miejscu i przeczesał jego grzywkę. Patrzył na niego i pomyślał chwilę.  
\- Chcesz zostać? - spytał czule, na co Louis kiwnął głową.  
\- Mogę? Naprawdę nie chce jeszcze na nich patrzeć. - uniósł się i usiadł na przeciw Harry'ego. - Posprzątam ci trochę i..  
\- Przestań - zaśmiał się, nachylił do chłopaka i pocałował w czoło. - Śpij sobie, zjedz coś i śpij dalej. Czekaj tu na mnie, będę koło piętnastej - mruknął, po czym wstał z materaca, a Louis chwycił go za rękę w ostatniej chwili. Wyszczerzył się i zamrugał zalotnie.  
\- A buzi?  
Harry parsknął i pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem - Louis był uroczy. Wrócił na wcześniejsze miejsce, chwycił pewnie twarz chłopca i przycisnął mocno swoje wargi do jego. Louis uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i zacisnął palce na nadgarstku mężczyzny. Nic więcej, tylko usta napierające na usta a potem lekki chichot Louisa i buziak w nos.  
\- Wracaj do spania - mruknął Harry a następnie wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Louis obserwował go przez chwilę do czasu, aż brunet skończył swoją kawę. Później przymknął oczy i zanim zasnął pomyślał, że Boże, chyba się zakochał.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrzesień był jednym z tych miesięcy, których Louis nienawidził. Było zdecydowanie cieplej niż latem, a on musiał iść do szkoły. Nie cierpiał szkoły. Wstawanie rano było męczące i sprawiało, że chodził wyczerpany przez dziesięć miesięcy. Nawet w weekendy się nie wysypiał, bo jego organizm automatycznie budził się wcześnie, za wcześnie, jakby był przyzwyczajony do szkolnej pobudki. Później leżąc w łóżku nie potrafił już zasnąć, więc leżał tak w ciepłej pościeli z bolącą z niewyspania głową, dopóki jego mama nie wpadła do pokoju i kazała mu wstawać, bo leń przeleży całą sobotę. Dzień w dzień wstawał o głupiej, nieludzkiej godzinie, o szóstej rano, by dostać się do szkoły i tam męczyć się przez osiem godzin. Gdy wracał do domu nawet nie miał czasu na odpoczynek, bo musiał się uczyć, oczywiście. Jego mama była nad wyraz niewspółczująca, bo jeszcze zaganiała go do głupich obowiązków, a on naprawdę potrzebował chociaż godzinki snu. Rok szkolny naprawdę go dręczył i nic nie było go w stanie pocieszyć. No może, chociaż troszkę to, że za niecałe cztery miesiące były Święta Bożego Narodzenia, i mimo że nie był jakoś specjalnie wierzący to lubił te święta, lubił czas wolny od szkoły, lubił to, że mama jednak pozwalała mu poleżeć trochę dłużej, mógł jeść ciasteczka i ładnie ustroić dom. I to były też jego urodziny, a w tym roku miał się stać pełnoletni. Jego związek z Harrym już niedługo będzie legalny, pomyślał gdy powoli, całkowicie otępiały wydostawał się z łóżka.  
Będąc szczerym, jakieś dwa tygodnie temu minął ich pierwszy miesiąc związku, Harry pamiętał, ale był zbyt zajęty sprawą rozwodu, by zorganizować cokolwiek, a Louis niestety musiał się uczyć. Nie mieli zbytnio dla siebie czasu, szczególnie młodszy, który wracał do domu po szesnastej i wkuwał na sprawdziany. Harry dzwonił do niego, ale dyskretnie, tak by nikt się nie zorientował. Obaj wiedzieli, że jeszcze nie mogli się zdradzić, nie dopóki Louis nie skończy osiemnastu lat. Nie powiedział nikomu prócz Niallowi dokładnie dzień później po spotkaniu Harry'ego. Harry po pracy zamiast odwieźć go do domu, zawiózł go do jego przyjaciela. Blondyn akurat wychodził i dokładnie widział jak Louis przyjechał z jakimś facetem czarnym Jeepem. Widział też, lekko oniemiały, jak ten facet całuje Louisa, w usta, i był pewien, że był to kurewsko mokry i ohydnie słodki pocałunek. Później Louis wysiadł z szerokim uśmiechem, dreptał w kierunku przyjaciela a potem uradowany wpadł w jego ramiona. Odsunął się, by móc pomachać odjeżdżającemu Harry'ego i następnie znów mocno objął przyjaciela.  
\- Louis, kto to był? - spytał Niall bardzo wolno i zmrużył oczy na chłopaka. Jego policzki były rumiane a oczy świeciły.  
\- To mój chłopak - mruknął cicho, tak by przypadkiem nikt go nie usłyszał. Niall otworzył szeroko usta i miał ochotę uderzyć Louisa.  
\- Jak to chłopak! On jest stary! - warknął łapiąc Louisa za ramiona, a ten szybko zakrył dłonią jego usta.  
\- Wcale nie! Jest starszy tylko dziesięć lat - poprawił go i spiorunował wzrokiem. Harry nie był jakimś dziadkiem, był bardzo młody. Trochę starszy od Louisa, ale to nic. To im w niczym nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Mhm - zanucił Niall i splótł ramiona na piersi. Spojrzał na Louisa w taki sposób, że ten tylko przewrócił oczami i chciał już odejść, ale potem Niall znów się odezwał - Od kiedy się znacie? - spytał jakby znał odpowiedź.  
\- Od wczoraj, ale..  
\- Pojebało cię - westchnął Niall zdenerwowany. Zobaczył jak Louis smutnieje i zrobiło mu się głupio, że zareagował w taki sposób. To było niegrzeczne. - Ech, okej. Znacie się od wczoraj i jesteście razem? Na pewno.  
\- To znaczy.. Harry powiedział, że bardzo mnie lubi. Bardzo. I dał mi swój numer i powiedział, że niedługo się spotkamy.  
\- To wcale nie oznacza, że jest twoim chłopakiem.  
\- Ale będzie - wymamrotał Louis, będąc całkowicie pewnym swoich słów. Niall pokiwał głową, odpuszczając i pozwolił, aby Louis opowiedział mu wszystko, dokładnie, ze szczegółami. Ani trochę nie popierał tego, co zrobił jego przyjaciel, w ogóle nie powinien się zgadzać na absurdalną propozycję tego faceta, przecież nie wiedział, jakie ma wobec niego zamiary i czuł, że to szybko się zepsuje, a Louis skończy ze złamanym sercem, jednak wspierał go. I prawda była taka, że powoli się przekonywał, że mylił się, bo nie wyglądało na to, że wszystko zmierzało w złym kierunku. Louis i Harry spotykali się już od miesiąca i Louis był szczęśliwy. Jednak mimo wszystko miał wątpliwości, ale szatyn powtarzał, że to dlatego, iż jeszcze go nie poznał.  
Zrobiło mu się zimno, gdy stanął na chłodnych kafelkach w łazience. Szybko przemył twarz i wyszczotkował zęby, po czym wrócił do pokoju i ubrał puchaty kremowy sweter. Harry bardzo go lubił, bo mówił, że podkreślał jego opaleniznę. Na nogi wciągnął czarne, ciasne jeansy, gdyż podkreślały jego krągłe pośladki, a chciał dziś spotkać się z Harrym i podobać mu się. Ostatni raz widzieli się w zeszłą sobotę, dziś był piątek i liczył na miłą randkę, nawet u niego w domku, byleby spędzić razem czas.  
Postanowił, że założy też jego zegarek, który dostał od Harry'ego. Brunet twierdził, że to tak po prostu, bez okazji, ale Louis wiedział, że to ze względu na ich miesięcznicę, mimo że dał mu kilka dni przed, pewnie dla pozorów. Zegarek wyglądał na nieco drogi, Louis zdecydowanie nie mógłby sobie na niego pozwolić. Był ładny, taki w jego stylu, tarcza biała ze złotymi godzinami i wskazówkami i złotym obramowaniem wokół szkła, a pasek był zrobiony z ekologicznej czarnej skóry. Bardzo ładnie prezentował się na jego drobnym nadgarstku i Louis lubił go nosić. Przypominał mu o Harrym i o tym, że wyraźnie dużo dla niego znaczy, skoro dostał coś takiego. Też chciałby mu coś kupić, może na święta, bo do urodzin jeszcze trochę daleko, ale miał zbyt mało pieniędzy. Musiał zacząć odkładać, by zrobić Harry'emu miłą niespodziankę.  
Wziął swój ciężki plecak obładowany książkami i zszedł do kuchni, by zjeść śniadanie. Zrobił sobie płatki miodowe w czasie, gdy jego mama przygotowywała mu kanapki do szkoły. Już dawno pogodził się z tym jakie podejście mają jego rodzice do homoseksualistów. Nie planował już im powiedzieć, starał się unikać tego tematu, Lottie dała mu spokój, a on sam zauważył, że trochę zdystansował się od rodziców. Nie byli już tak blisko jak wcześniej, chociaż ich stosunki i tak nie były najlepsze. Teraz zdecydowanie mniej rozmawiał z ojcem, prawie nigdy, jeśli nie było potrzeby. Nie po tym, co usłyszał. Patrzył na niego i wyraźnie pamiętał ten dzień, który sprawił mu mnóstwo bólu. Ale tego samego dnia poznał Harry'ego, co sprawiało, że od razu czuł się lepiej. Harry sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej, że czuł się kochany i bezpieczny i najszczęśliwszy na świecie, gdy był obok.  
\- Będę dziś na mieście, więc mogę cię odebrać - zaproponowała Jay, kanapki owinięte w papier śniadaniowy położyła na stole i usiadła na wolnym krześle.  
\- Nie trzeba. Pójdę do Nialla - prawdopodobnie okłamał ją, bo ten dzień miał zamiar spędzić z Harrym. Ale nawet jeśli starszy nie będzie miał czasu, to zrobi tak jak powiedział. Ostatnio coraz rzadziej spędzał czas w domu, unikał go, gdy tylko mógł. Czuł się źle wśród ludzi, którzy go nie akceptują.  
\- Ostatnio często do niego chodzisz - uśmiechnęła się, upijając swoją kawę. Louis zmrużył na nią oczy.  
\- I co tego? To mój kumpel - burknął i wrócił do jedzenia płatków, jego ulubionych. Harry nawet kupił zapas takich, by Louis mógł jeść je gdy był u niego, kiedy tylko chciał. To było kochane.  
Wyszedł z domu i poczekał zaledwie kilka minut, aż Niall pojawił się na horyzoncie, i gdy tylko blondyn zauważył przyjaciela zaczął machać do niego w zabawny sposób. Louis zaśmiał i podszedł do chłopaka, bo nie lubił czekać.  
\- Dziś piątek - zaświergotał Horan i szturchnął bokiem Louisa - Co robimy po szkole? - zapytał podekscytowany. W głowie już układał plan.  
\- Właściwie.. - mruknął Louis trochę niepewnie, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy Niall pokiwał głową z irytującym, wszystko wiedzącym szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Spotykasz się z Harrym? - poruszył znacząco brwiami powodując, że Louis się zarumienił. Robił to prawie zawsze, gdy Niall wspominał o mężczyźnie.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję. Nie widzieliśmy się prawie tydzień, w środę dzwonił, że do końca tygodnia na pewno się spotkamy. Chcę dzisiaj - westchnął smutno - Tęsknię za nim.  
\- No jasne - mruknął Niall, bo wciąż nie był zadowolony z faktu, że jego przyjaciel spotykał się z facetem starszym o dziesięć lat.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
Louis zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, splótł ramiona i spojrzał wyczekująco na Nialla. Kiedy on do cholery przestanie się tak zachowywać i robić ogromny problem z tego, że Louis po prostu się zakochał, a Harry był wspaniałym człowiekiem i niezwykłym mężczyzną.  
\- On jest.. jest stary po prostu i nie wydaje mi się…  
\- Nie jest stary, Niall. Czemu ty jesteś taki głupi? - jęknął zirytowany. Miał ochotę przekląć i powiedzieć parę ostrych słów, przemówić blondynowi do rozsądku, ale przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon. Mając nadzieję, że to Harrym czym prędzej wyjął telefon z kieszeni i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy na wyświetlaczu zobaczył “Misiekx”. Odebrał bez wahania kompletnie nie przejmując się naburmuszonym Niallem.  
\- Cześć króliczku - usłyszał po drugiej stronie, na co zakrył usta dłonią rumieniąc się. Harry był taki kochany. To było jego ulubione przezwisko i nazywał Louisa tak zawsze, jakby zapomniał jak miał na imię.  
\- Heej - westchnął mając ochotę wtulić się jego ciepłe ciało. Kątem oka zerknął na Nialla, który patrzył na niego spokojnie. - Tęsknię, Harry.  
\- Wiem, ja też. Dlatego pomyślałem, że spytam, co robisz po szkole?  
\- Nic, możesz zabrać mnie na randkę - pisnął szczęśliwy, a Harry zaśmiał się. Louis nie mógł zobaczyć jak czule pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak zrobię - odparł i zastanowił się przez chwilę gdzie mógłby go zabrać. - Urwę się wcześniej i przyjadę po ciebie.  
Prace zawsze kończył o piętnastej, tak jak Louis szkołę, tylko że w piątki chłopak uczył się godzinę krócej. Zawsze proponował Harry'emu, że wpadnie do niego i spędzi ten czas razem z nim, w międzyczasie zobaczy jak mężczyzna pracuje. Ale Harry nigdy się nie zgadzał, bo bał się, że ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć. Nie to, że miał żonę, bo personel wiedział, że się rozwodzi. Chodziło o to, że Lou był jeszcze niepełnoletni. Woleli nie ryzykować, tylko tyle.  
\- Harry, nie musisz. Mogę…  
\- Chcę. Chcę i tak zrobię. - odparł pewnie i zaborczo, co sprawiło, że serce Louisa spuchło w piersi. Uwielbiał go takiego, gdy dominował i był po prostu mężczyzną, o którym Louis zawsze marzył. - Przyjadę pod szkołę.  
\- Ale…  
\- Spokojnie. Nie pod same drzwi. Będę gdzieś niedaleko.  
Oczywiście, z nauczycielami też nie ryzykowali. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział o ich związku, tylko Niall. Harry nikomu się nie zwierzał, od zawsze. Trzymał się na uboczu, starał nie wyróżniać. Nie mówił o swoich problemach, na nic nigdy nie narzekał. Wszystko wolał zostawić dla siebie. Jego mama przestała już naciskać, jakiś czas po tym jak się wyprowadził i pogodziła się z tym, że jeśli jej syn o czymś nie chce powiedzieć to nie powie, ona tego z niego nie wyciągnie. Jednak Harry coraz częściej myślał o tym, że jeśli sie rozwiedzie, a ich związek z Louisem będzie miał się dobrze, będzie się rozwijał to tak czy siak będzie musiał jej powiedzieć. Nie tylko o tym, że ma chłopaka, ale też o wszystkim, co ukrywał. Ale nie teraz.  
\- Dobrze. Mam dziś sprawdzian z matmy, trzymaj kciuki - westchnął Louis, aż zrobiło mu się zimno na samą myśl, że to za dwadzieścia minut, a on pomimo ciężkiej nauki w ogóle nie czuł się przygotowany.  
\- Będę. Do zobaczenia później, króliczku.  
\- Do zobaczenia. - cmoknął jeszcze do słuchawki i rozłączył się.  
Niall spojrzał na szatyna, jego brwi marszczyły się, ale nie potrafił ukryć rozczulenia, i tego, że jednak cieszył się, iż jego przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy z tym całym Harrym.  
\- Jakby co, to jestem u ciebie - zaśmiał się Louis a Niall pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Zawsze go krył przed jego mamą, gdy Louis spotykał się z Harrym. Starał się być dobrym przyjacielem, jak tylko potrafił.  
\- Opowiesz mi wszystko ze szczegółami.  
Niall wystawił mały palec w kierunku Louisa i kazał mu obiecać, co też między wierszami oznaczało, że Louis ma mu dać do zrozumienia, że wie co robi, a on nie musi się martwić. Chłopak bez wahania zahaczył swoim małym palcem o ten blondyna. Już nie mógł się doczekać randki, a przed nim aż siedem godzin nauki, sprawdzian z matematyki. Nie miał pojęcia jak to wszystko wytrzyma, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o Harrym i jego silnych dłoniach.  
Tak jak myślał, sprawdzian z matematyki był okropnie trudny. Starał się zrobić wszystkie pięć zadań z działu funkcji liniowych, ale ostatecznie zrobił tylko dwa w całości i to nawet nie wiedział czy dobrze. Czuł, że nie zaliczy tego sprawdzianu i pomyślał, że może spyta Harry'ego czy on to umie i trochę go poduczy. Byłoby miło.  
Na dwóch godzinach geografii nie słuchał nauczyciela o tym jak obliczyć przyrost naturalny i jaka strefa klimatyczna panuje w Indonezji. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, gdzie razem z Harrym mogliby pojechać na ich pierwsze wakacje. Nie gdzieś daleko, nawet nie zagranicę, bo mimo że Harry miał naprawdę dobrze płatną pracę, nie znaczy że stać go na wakacje na Majorce albo na Karaibach. Może najwyżej pojadą gdzieś nad morze. Louis zawsze chciał odwiedzić Gravesend, jego dziadek mówił, że jest tam bardzo ładnie latem i mają domki letniskowe. Zdecydował zapamiętać i powiedzieć kiedyś o tym Harry'emu.  
Na chemii natomiast zastanawiał się czy to możliwe, czy można zakochać się w kimś już po miesiącu, jeśli nie pierwszego dnia poznania. Czuł coś wyjątkowego do Harry'ego i nie wiedział czy miał prawo nazwać to miłością. Lubił go, i bardzo, coś więcej niż lubił. Harry podobał mu się, pociągał go, nie tylko fizycznie, ale też psychicznie. Był niezwykle dobrym człowiekiem. Zawsze jeden procent swojego podatku przekazywał różnym fundacjom, raz na jakiś czas pomagał w schroniskach dla zwierząt jako wolontariusz, leczył przecież ludziom zęby! Taki człowiek musiał być wyjątkowy. Louis zauważył, że kiedy spędzali razem czas Harry całą swoją uwagę skupiał tylko na nim. Nie lubił rozmawiać o sobie, co świadczyło, że był dosyć skrytą osobą, ale niezwykle kochaną. Codziennie dzwonił do mamy, by tylko spytać, co u niej słychać, mało kiedy Louis słyszał, by mówił o sobie. Zawsze dbał, aby Louis dobrze się uczył, ale co najważniejsze, robił wszystko, by się uśmiechał. Mówił, że to dlatego, iż uwielbiał jego uśmiech, jednak Louis wiedział, że tu chodziło o coś głębszego, o czym Harry nie chciał najwyraźniej mówić, chyba chodziło o to, że po prostu chciał uszczęśliwiać Louisa, bo naprawdę mu na nim zależało. Więc jak Louis miał się w nim nie zakochać?  
\- Myślisz, że to możliwe, że go kocham? Albo że on kocha mnie? - spytał cicho Louis Nialla, gdy siedzieli na dziedzińcu podczas najdłuższej dwudziestominutowej przerwy. Blondyn spojrzał na niego zbity z tropu, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć, bo skąd niby miał to wiedzieć. To Louis był z nim związku, Louis go znał i powinien wiedzieć, co sam do niego czuje. Niall nie miał nic do tego.  
Gdy Louis ponaglał go wzrokiem, Horan wymyślił coś cudownego.  
\- A to nie tak, że on jest twoim tatusiem? - spytał zniżając głos i pochylił się bardziej w stronę Louisa. Szatyn zmarszczył na niego brwi. - Um, on kupuje ci ładne rzeczy w zamian za to, że.. no wiesz - jego usta uformowały się w literkę “o”, po czym zachichotał gdy Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
\- Pojebało cię! - warknął i uderzył przyjaciela w ramię, co jednak nie powstrzymywało go przed głośnym śmiechem. - Przecież my.. - ściszył głos i zakrył twarz dłońmi - my nawet nie uprawialiśmy seksu.. Czemu tak pomyślałeś?  
\- No bo.. masz ten fajny zegarek i myślałem, że kupił ci więcej rzeczy - Louis spojrzał na niego oszołomiony, w ogóle nie przypuszczał, że Niall może myśleć o nich w taki sposób - Dobra, żartuję. Chciałem cię wkurzyć - parsknął i pozwolił, aby Louis znów go klepnął w ramię.  
\- Jesteś serio nienormalny - odparł i zajął się swoim lunchem, kompletnie ignorując głupie miny Nialla.  
Harry zadzwonił do niego dokładnie chwilę po dzwonku kończącym ostatnią lekcję, i poinformował Louisa, że już czeka koło jakiegoś czerwonego sklepu. Louis musiał iść jeszcze do toalety zrobić siusiu, ale potem szybko gnał do swojego chłopaka, jednocześnie mocno trzymając rękę Nialla. Chciał, aby Horan w końcu poznał Harry'ego i przestał gadać głupoty. Wyszli ze szkoły, prawie biegli, bo Louis tak bardzo śpieszył się zobaczyć bruneta. Po tak długim czasie rozłąki uważał to za normalne. Za to Niall wlókł się za nim i wręcz podśmiechiwał. Może faktycznie była w tym miłość, skoro Louis ciągle zachowywał się jak głupek.  
Obaj już z daleka widzieli czarnego Jeepa i Harry'ego siedzącego w środku. Wysiadł, gdy dostrzegł Louisa i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rozłożył ramiona i pozwolił, aby Louis w nie wpadł. Przytulił go mocno i uśmiechnął się czując jak nos chłopaka wciska się w jego szyję. Przymknął oczy i zaciągnął się wanilią. Brakowało mu go, bardzo. Praca trochę odciągała jego myśli od tego drobnego szatynka, ale w wolnej chwili myślał o nim nieustannie. Szczególnie, gdy spotykał się z prawnikiem i z Denise omawiając kwestie rozwodu i co zrobić, by to przyśpieszyć. Rozwód, więc zaraz będzie wolny, a później Louis stanie się pełnoletni i będą mogli być razem, tak naprawdę. Będzie mógł powiedzieć o wszystkim mamie i chodzić z Louisem za rękę po mieście, pokazać go wszystkim i chwalić się, jaki piękny jest ten chłopiec i jak bardzo jest w nim zakochany.  
\- Hej króliczku - westchnął i na chwilę mocniej ścisnął Louisa, a on zachichotał. Wypuścił go z ramion i od razu dużymi dłońmi chwycił ciepłą buzię, a ich wargi spotkały się w tęsknym pocałunku. Niall stał obok, lekko speszony, i obserwował jak jego przyjaciel całuje się z facetem starszym o dziesięć lat, ale obaj wyglądali na szczęśliwych.  
Całowali się na początku trochę delikatnie, jakby nieśmiało, Harry korzystał z tego, że był wyższy i muskał usta mniejszego, ale potem pocałunek stał się bardziej obsceniczny, pełen ich języków i śliny i chyba zapomnieli, że stali niedaleko szkoły, na środku chodnika, w piątek po południu. Niall odchrząknął, bo powoli zaczął czuć się niezręcznie. Harry zadecydował, aby przerwać całowanie, powoli odsunął swoje usta od tych Louisa, a chłopak zachichotał i jeszcze ostatni raz cmoknął spuchnięte wargi, które tak bardzo kochał. Wyszczerzył się i dłonią sięgnął tym razem do ogolonego policzka, pogłaskał go, po czym zaczesał za ucho zabłąkanego loczka.  
\- Hej – mruknął, studiując piękną twarz jego mężczyzny.  
Harry ulokował swoje dłonie na biodrach Louisa, ale po chwili cała jego uwaga spadła na blondyna stojącego kilka kroków przed nim, trochę zarumienionego. Obrócił Louisa w swoich ramionach, tak by chłopak stał przodem do przyjaciela, ale jego dłonie nie opuszczały bioder Louisa, palce mocno wciskały się w kości. Louis głowę oparł na piersi starszego, ręce automatycznie pokryły te jego. Uśmiechnął się do Nialla.  
\- Widzisz, to jest mój Harry. Harry, to ten głupek - zaśmiał się, gdy blondyn zrobił obrażoną minę.  
\- Cześć, Niall - westchnął Harry wymijająco, lekko szturchnął Louisa w bok, na co on pisnął. - Zabiorę Louisa na randkę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
\- No nie wiem - Niall splótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał dociekliwie na kochanków, nieco zirytowany.  
\- Zaopiekuję się nim - odparł obronnie Harry, ucałował szatyna w skroń dla podkreślenia słów i otworzył mu drzwi samochodu.  
\- Gdyby mama dzwoniła, to jestem u ciebie - powiedział Louis zanim pomachał Niallowi i wsiadł do samochodu. Harry okrążył go, również pożegnał się z blondynem przed uruchomieniem pojazdu, po czym odjechali.  
Louis zauważył, że ostatnio wnętrze samochodu pachnie podobnie jak on, pachnie jak wanilia. Z jednej strony to było słodkie, że Harry kupował waniliowy odświeżacz, podobny do jego mgiełki do ciała, a z drugiej miał ochotę roześmiać się i powiedzieć, że to trochę patetyczne. Zostawił to bez komentarza.  
\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? - spytał Louis, wciskając swój plecak na tylne siedzenie. Nie miał ochoty ciągać się z nim wszędzie, a chciał dziś nocować u Harry'ego, o ile on się zgodzi.  
\- Jesteś głodny? - mruknął Harry. Zmienił bieg, włączył kierunkowskaz i Louis spostrzegł, że jadą w kierunku przychodni, gdzie pracuje Harry, a niedaleko niej jest bardzo droga restauracja, to znaczy droga jak na zasoby finansowe Louisa.  
\- Harry, ale ja nie jestem ubrany - jęknął wskazując na swoje granatowe Vansy i sweter. Harry roześmiał się.  
\- Nie widzę, żebyś był nagi.  
\- Oj, wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
\- Przestań. Wyglądasz pięknie. I tak, tam gdzie jedziemy nikt nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi.  
Louis pokiwał krótko i siedział już cicho. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest głodny, dopóki nie zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
Tak jak się domyślał, Harry zabrał go do tej złotej restauracji, której wnętrze było krwistoczerwone a klientom towarzyszyła cicha muzyka skrzypiec. Louis nigdy nie zachwycał się nad tego typu miejscami, nie kręciły drogie klimaty, bo nic wspaniałego w tym nie widział. Jednak miło było spędzić czas i coś zjeść w takiej restauracji właśnie z Harrym. Liczył, że będzie romantycznie.  
Kelner poprowadził ich do małego krągłego stoliczka i zebrał zamówienie na ich napoje. Na początek zwykły sok, jak powiedział Harry. Potem poprosili o danie dnia i dwa kieliszki wina. W pomieszczeniu było dość ciemno, i faktycznie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Louis czuł się trochę nieswojo, nigdy nie chodził w takie miejsca, nie wiedział jak się zachować. Natomiast Harry zachowywał się całkowicie naturalnie. Upił swój sok, wyłączył telefon, a potem chwycił dłoń Louisa przez stół i po prostu na niego patrzył. Louis zarumienił się pod intensywnością jego wzroku, ale zaraz się opanował. Przecież to nie była ich pierwsza randka, a z Harrym nie znali się od wczoraj, więc raczej nie powinien się tak zachowywać, nie powinien się przy nim peszyć. Jednak… był zakochany, a w takiej sytuacji motylki w brzuchu były naturalną reakcją na dotyk jego chłopaka.  
Kochał te dwa słowa: jego chłopak. Tylko jego, teoretycznie. Praktycznie wciąż należał do Denise, jeszcze nie dostali rozwodu. Sprawa ciągła się od trzech miesięcy i Louis widział zmęczenie i irytację na twarzy Harry'ego. Osobiście nie rozumiał, dlaczego sąd tak to przedłuża, skoro oboje chcą rozwodu, chcą rozstać się w zgodzie, nie robią żadnych problemów, nie kłócą się. W takiej sytuacji powinni dostać rozwód już na pierwszej rozprawie. Jemu też się to nie bardzo podobało, bo Harry wciąż był żonaty, co Niall mu ciągle przypominał.  
\- Kiedy masz następną rozprawę? - spytał cicho, wiedząc, że ostatnia była tydzień temu i nie zrobiła żadnych postępów.  
\- Nie wiem, za jakiś czas - westchnął, oparł głowę na dłoni i spojrzał na Louisa. - Mój prawnik da mi znać - szatyn pokiwał krótką głową.  
\- Czemu to tak długo trwa? - jęknął Louis, swój sok wypił jednym duszkiem i zaczął rozglądać się za kelnerem.  
\- Aaron mówi, że to dlatego, że wszystko jest zbyt proste, co wydaje się być podejrzane, nie wiem. Bo chcemy się rozwieźć bez orzeczenia o winie, bez podziału majątku i chyba to im się nie podoba. Nie mówiliśmy nic o mojej bezpłodności, ale wychodzi na to, że będzie to konieczne. Może będzie łatwiej. Denise powie, że bardzo chce dzieci, a ja jej nie dam i tak dalej. Aaron mówi, że wtedy powinno się udać. - uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który nie potrafił tego odwzajemnić.  
Nie lubił słuchać o tym, że Harry był bezpłodny. Albo raczej patrzeć, jak on mówi o tym tak spokojnie. Był pewien, że to pozory, że pewnie boli go to, że nie jest stuprocentowym mężczyzną i nie mógł spłodzić potomstwa. Może i był gejem, ale mimo wszystko, to nie jest przyjemna myśl. Harry nigdy o tym nie mówił, Louis wiedział już, że nie lubił mówić o swoich problemach czy zmartwienia, a on wiedząc, że to nie jest przyjemny temat, nie naciskał.  
\- Harry…  
\- Jest dobrze, Lou - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, ale od razu poprawił - Jest dobrze. Zjemy obiad, pojedziemy do mnie, będziemy się całować, a potem pójdziemy spać, tak? Jest dobrze.  
\- No nie wiem.. – wymamrotał, trochę zmartwiony podejściem Harry'ego, w duchu za to cieszył się na stawiane przed nim wino. Nikt nie pytał, czy jest pełnoletni.  
\- Nie chcesz się całować? - oburzył się Harry robiąc przy tym śmieszną minę. Jak zwykle robił wszystko, by Louis się uśmiechał i był przy nim szczęśliwy.  
\- Chcę, oczywiście, że tak - zaprotestował szybko i ostatecznie się uśmiechnął.  
\- No właśnie, więc nie jęcz mi tu, tylko jedz. - powiedział całkowicie poważnie, gdy talerze pełne jedzenia wylądowały przed nimi.  
\- Co to? - spytał Louis widelcem szturchając jakieś śmieszne zrolowane mięso. Nie wyglądało zbyt apetycznie.  
\- Krewetki w sosie musztardowym - odparł Harry czytając z karty dań. - Nigdy tego nie jadłem.  
\- Ja też nie. Boje się! - westchnął dramatycznie, a brunet zaśmiał się.  
\- No to będzie zabawnie.  
Obaj jednocześnie nadziali na widelec jedną krewetkę, zamoczyli w sosie i trochę niepewnie włożyli do ust. No cóż, smakowało nieco inaczej, ale prawie jak zwykłe mięso. Trochę gumowate, trochę jak ryba. Ale dobre, bardzo.  
\- Jeju - wymamrotał Louis z buzią pełną jedzenia, naprawdę mu smakowało - Ile to kosztuje?  
\- A czy to ważne? - zaśmiał się Harry. Za Louisa był gotów zapłacić każdą cenę. - Po prostu jedz.  
Louis przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział.  
Chwilę później ich talerze były prawie czyste, a żołądki pełne. Nie było tego za wiele, ale zdecydowanie było syte. Louis czuł się trochę senny, najedzony i bardzo szczęśliwy. Posiłki z ukochaną osobą były najlepsze. Harry opierał się na krześle i masował swój brzuch, w drugiej dłoni trzymał kieliszek wina, wyglądał jak jakiś hrabia i Louis zaśmiał się na tę myśl. Wyglądał naprawdę przystojnie. Mruczał, gdy popijał wino i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Jak było w szkole? - spytał nagle, co zdziwiło Louisa.  
Sięgnął po swój kieliszek i upił trochę. Powoli zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie, a w swetrze było nieco zbyt gorąco. Pomyślał, że chciałby już do domu, do Harry'ego.  
\- Jak to w szkole. Kiepsko. Miałem sprawdzian z matmy i chyba dostanę szmatę. - jęknął, a Harry zmrużył na niego oczy.  
\- A to dlaczego?  
\- Bo to było trudne. Nie lubię funkcji liniowych. A naprawdę się uczyłem, dużo. Starałem się jak mogłem, a wyszło jak zawsze. - jęknął zmarnowany i zły na siebie. Było mu trochę głupio mówić o takich rzeczach facetowi starszemu o dziesięć lat, po studiach i ze świetną pracą. On nadal był głupim dzieciakiem, który musiał się uczyć i zmywać naczynia po obiedzie. Czasem czuł się niewystarczający dla Harry'ego, myślał o tym, że może Harry chciałby jednak kogoś starszego, że może był dla niego za dziecinny. Ale Harry nigdy nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy, ani niczego innego, co świadczyłoby o tym, że uważa, iż Louis nie jest dla niego. Mówił coś zupełnie innego, mówił o tym jak bardzo Louis mu się podoba, jak bardzo lubi patrzeć, gdy się uczy, mówił, że uwielbia, gdy szatyn się wygłupia i go rozśmiesza, uwielbiał, gdy stawał się bezczelny, bo był wtedy uroczy. Zawsze był uroczy, był inteligentny i Harry adorował go zawsze, gdy tylko mógł.  
\- No nic, ważne, że się starałeś - odparł spokojnie i posłał Louisowi uśmiech.  
\- Mhm. A jak w pracy? - spytał wymijająco Louis. Wino mu się kończyło, więc kelner mu dolał, a jemu już naprawdę kręciło się w głowie. Harry wyglądał na niewzruszonego, może dlatego, że wypił niecały kieliszek, a musiał jeszcze prowadzić.  
\- Tak jak zawsze, wstawiłem trochę plomb, wyrwałem kilka zębów - zaśmiał się, widząc rozbawione spojrzenie Louisa - I przyszedł jeden ładny chłopiec na wybielanie - oczy Louisa błysnęły na te słowa.  
\- Jak ładny?  
\- Bardzo ładny. – wymruczał, mieszając bordowym alkoholem w szkle, opierał głowę na ramieniu i zerkał flirciarsko na Louisa.  
\- Ładniejszy ode mnie?  
\- Och, nie. Od ciebie nikt nie jest ładniejszy - pokręcił głową, ciesząc się, że wywołał słodki uśmiech Louisa. Szatyn kiwnął głową, ale nic już nie powiedział. Wyglądał na trochę zmęczonego, może zamroczonego alkoholem. Harry czuł się trochę winny. Chciał zgarnąć chłopaka na swoje kolana, ale w restauracji trochę nie wypadało. - Co powiesz na to, że wrócimy do domu i coś porobimy? – zagadnął, wyciągając swój portfel, w odpowiedzi Louis kiwnął głową i powoli wstał z krzesła. Harry zapłacił, po czym objął drobnego szatyna i wyszli z restauracji, od razu kierując się do domu.  
Louis rozłożył się na siedzeniu i wyglądał, jakby przysypiał. Oczy miał zamknięte, a usta lekko rozchylone.  
\- Lou - mruknął Harry, na co Louis sapnął - Chcesz spać?  
\- Tak trochę. Zmęczony jestem - odparł sennym głosem, ledwo zrozumiale.  
\- Szkoda. Myślałem, że pomożesz mi zgrabić liście i schować krzesła.  
Louis gwałtownie otworzył oczy i usiadł prosto. Harry zaśmiał się na jego zabawną reakcję.  
\- Och. Czyli teraz jestem twoją sprzątaczką - oburzył się i zmrużył oczy. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Niee.. Tylko już dawno myślałem, żeby to zrobić i pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś to mi pomożesz, jako mój chłopak. - odparł całkiem spokojnie, a Louis obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, niezbyt przekonany. - Ale jeśli nie to okej, odwiozę cię do Nialla i…  
\- No chyba sobie żartujesz! - warknął teraz naprawdę zły - Nie widzieliśmy się tydzień, a ty masz zamiar mnie porzucić i sobie sprzątać - obruszył się.  
\- Louis.. Mamy dla siebie całą sobotę i całą niedzielę, jeśli tylko chcesz. A jutro ma padać i nie chcę, żeby mi krzesła zalało a liście zgniły i zrobiły jedną wielką pluchę na podwórku. Naprawdę myślałem, że poświęcisz godzinkę i mi pomożesz, nic więcej. Zrobię to sam, a ty się położysz, pójdziesz spać czy co tam chcesz. - ponownie wzruszył ramionami i pozostał niewzruszony, może lekko urażony zachowaniem Louisa, ale starał się tego nie pokazać. Za to Louis poczuł się głupio, bo Harry tylko zaproponował a on wręcz rzucił się na niego. Przecież zgrabienie liści to nic strasznego, a mogłoby być fajną zabawą. Związek nie polega tylko na całowaniu, przytulaniu i jedzeniu obiadów w drogich restauracjach. Może trochę mu się zapomniało, że Harry był dorosłym mężczyzną z dorosłymi obowiązkami, i nie w głowie mu jakieś terefere, jak Louisowi. Powinien pokazać Harry'emu, że nie jest dzieciakiem, tylko że jest już dojrzały a nie oburza się na słowo sprzątanie. Przecież, kiedy już zamieszkają razem, to Harry i tak będzie chodził do pracy, i on też będzie musiał, podzielą się obowiązkami domowymi. Życie to nie bajka, Louis, do cholery, powinieneś przeprosić.  
\- Przepraszam - bąknął zarumieniony. - Nie jestem taki zmęczony, posprzątamy razem - westchnął i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jego czuły wyraz twarzy. Harry jednak był idealny, był wyrozumiały, odkąd go znał to ani razu się nie rozzłościł, zawsze starał się być miły i opanowany. Poniekąd Louis za to też go kochał. Bo wiedział już, że go kochał.  
\- Dobrze - odparł zadowolony. Po omacku odnalazł dłoń chłopaka i kiedy wjeżdżał już na teren działek splótł razem ich dłonie. Z każdym dniem czuł do tego chłopca coraz silniejsze uczucie. Może to ta jego młodość tak pozytywnie na niego wpływała, może to, że był zawsze taki beztroski i spontaniczny, bardzo chętnie wyrażał swoje poglądy, może to dlatego, że gdy zrobił nawet najmniejszy błąd od razu przepraszał i starał się to wynagrodzić, a może to dlatego, że miał pasję dla której się poświęcał, bo gra na fortepianie była dla niego niemalże wszystkim i aktualnie tworzył coś dla niego. A może jednak chodziło o to, że Louis patrzył na niego tak, jak jeszcze nikt tego nie robił, a Harry to odwzajemniał i bał się, że może niewystarczająco i Louis nie odbierał tego jak powinien, co Harry musiał zmienić. Musiał mu pokazać, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy.  
W małym drewnianym domku przebrali się w bardziej wygodne ubrania i przeznaczyli pół godzinki na wypicie kawy przez Harry'ego, mocnej czarnej, i herbaty przez Louisa, słodkiej z mlekiem. Siedzieli na materacu, bardzo blisko siebie. Ich uda dotykały się nieśmiało a ramiona opierały jedno o drugie. Taka bliskość naturalnie im wystarczała, jakieś pocałunki i inne pieszczoty, ale nie posuwali się dalej, nie potrzebowali. Louis dokładnie pamiętał, jak Harry mówił, że chce, aby jego pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy i czuł, że mężczyzna czeka na właśnie taką chwilę. W dodatku doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze nie był gotowy, a Harry dbał o niego wystarczająco.  
Telefon Louisa rozbrzmiał niespodziewanie w jego plecaku. Louis rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w tamtym kierunku, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Był pewien, że to jego mama, ciekawa gdzie się podziewa, jakby do cholery nie wiedziała, że przecież jest u Nialla. Harry nie skomentował tego, w końcu to nie jego sprawa. Jednak szturchnął szatyn, gdy telefon zadzwonił drugi raz.  
\- No odbierz, to pewnie twoja mama. - powiedział ostrożnie, przewidując już reakcję jego chłopaka. Louis westchnął.  
\- No właśnie. To oczywiste, że to ona, zapyta gdzie jestem, a dokładnie jej mówiłem, że idę do Nialla. Jest jakaś przygłupia? - warknął, jakby obrażony na cały świat. Odłożył swoją herbatę i wtulił się w ramię Harry'ego. Naprawdę był zmęczony, ale obiecał mu, że posprzątają razem, więc nie mógł zasnąć.  
\- Louis - zbeształ go Harry. Zawsze powtarzał szatynowi, że do matki należy mieć największy szacunek, bo ona dała ci najwięcej, i nieważne, jaka jest czy co zrobiła, szanowanie jej i bycie wdzięcznym jest jego obowiązkiem, jako dziecka. Louis wiedział to, ale jego mama była wyjątkowo denerwująca i czasem miał jej dość. Co nie znaczy, że jej nie kochał, bo kochał, bardzo, i naprawdę szanował. Po prostu nie lubił się powtarzać, a jego łatwo było wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
Telefon zadzwonił po raz trzeci.  
\- Odbierz - powiedział Harry, patrząc dosadnie na szatyna. Chłopak westchnął i ostatecznie podniósł się z materaca i wygrzebał swój telefon z plecaka. To oczywiście była jego mama.  
\- Co chcesz? - westchnął zirytowany do słuchawki.  
\- Gdzie jesteś? Zaraz szósta, Lou - powiedziała a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć zmartwienie.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że będę u Nialla - jęknął, wrócił na materac i wcisnął się pomiędzy nogi Harry'ego, plecy oparł o jego szeroką pierś.  
\- No tak, ale myślałam, że wrócisz na obiad.  
\- Nie wrócę, zostaję u niego na noc - powiedział już spokojniej. Nie chciał, aby się denerwowała i jeszcze bardziej dociekała.  
\- Ale jak to? Lou, nic nie mówiłeś, nie masz rzeczy..  
\- Mam, zostały jakieś, kiedy byłem u niego ostatnio, nie martw się. Przecież to tylko Niall.  
\- Wiem - westchnęła jakby z ulgą. - W porządku, w takim razie baw się dobrze. Pozdrów Nialla - dodała radośniej wywołując uśmiech u Louisa.  
\- Pozdrowię, pa - pożegnał się i rozłączył.  
\- Widzisz? - zagadnął Harry z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Louis pacnął go w ramię i zaśmiał się, a Harry mu wtórował.  
\- Jak zawsze - mruknął, po czym wziął w dłoń kubek Harry'ego i odłożył na etażerkę i następnie wspiął się na nogi mężczyzny. - Za to pocałujesz mnie - mruknął obejmując twarz Harry'ego, kciukami gładził policzki i w duchu żałować, że Harry się ogolił. Wolał, gdy miał lekki, drapiący go zarost.  
\- To moje ulubione - odparł Harry równie cicho. Położył dłonie na udach chłopaka i pozwolił, aby to on złączył ich usta w miękkim pocałunku. Muskali się lekko wargami, Louis zdawał się być bardziej pewny podczas pieszczoty, a serce Harry'ego dudniło mu w piersi. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do wspaniałych pocałunków z tym drobnym chłopcem, który był jego. Cholera. Caluśki jego. Taki piękny, pachnący i mięciutki.  
Westchnął w jego wargi, połykając ciepły oddech, zahaczył językiem o podniebienie uśmiechając się na sprośny jęk chłopca, po czym objął go mocno w pasie i przewrócił, tak, że zwisał nad nim i zaczął zachłannie całować. Wsunął dłonie pod miękką bluzę, która w rzeczywistości była jego, ale Louis pięknie w niej wyglądał. Sunął ciepłymi palcami po miękkiej skórze. Szatyn objął mocno jego szyję, a on wręcz wpychał język w jego buzię, chcąc poczuć go jak najmocniej, ponieważ uwielbiał to ciepło rozlewające się w jego piersi, podczas gdy się całowali. Kochał całować swojego chłopaka. Zsunął usta na pachnącą wanilią szyję Louisa i wyssał na niej malinkę, słuchając przy tym sprośnych westchnięć szatyna. Starał się powstrzymać swój organizm i buzującą w nim krew, więc poprzestał na jednym sinym śladzie.  
\- Taki wspaniały - westchnął wprost do ucha Louisa, po czym wyjął dłonie spod bluzy i wrócił spojrzeniem na szatyna. Uśmiechnął się do niego, szturchnął czubkiem nosa o jego, po czym złożył głośnego buziaka i podniósł się. - Wstawaj, zabieramy się do roboty.  
\- Ughh - Louis westchnął niezadowolony, ale posłuchał, wiedząc, że później będą mieli więcej czasu na takie rzeczy.  
Na dworze powoli robiło się zimno, w końcu był już prawie październik. Słońce nadal świeciło ostro, było już bardzo nisko, ale wieczór był dość przyjemny, jeszcze jasny.  
Harry wyprowadził taczkę ze składziku i dwie pary grabi. Jedną podał Louisowi i poprosił, aby zgrabił te liście spod płotu, gdzie było ich wyraźnie mniej. A on natomiast zajął się tymi spod drzew i wokół. Zerkali na siebie ukradkiem, jeden obserwował drugiego. Louis nie rozumiał jak to możliwe, że Harry'emu idzie tak świetnie, a Harry nie rozumiał, czemu Louis się tak ociągał.  
\- Kiepski jesteś w grabieniu liści - krzyknął Harry powodując, że Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem. Wytknął mu język, ale nic nie powiedział. Tym razem zachował ripostę dla siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć te całe porządki i wrócić do całowania. Harry najwyraźniej nie chciał tak tego zostawić. - Louis, postaraj się bardziej - pouczył go zatrzymując się, oparł się o grabie i spojrzał na szatyna, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.  
\- To ty starasz się za mocno, panie idealny - warknął Louis, nie przerywając swojej pracy. Nigdy nie grabił liści, bo na jego podwórku nie było drzew, więc to oczywiste, że nie umiał tego tak świetnie jak Harry. Głupek starał się go wkurzyć, a skoro tego chciał, to Louis mu to da.  
\- Myślę, że to jednak ty starasz się za słabo, panie niezdaro - Harry zaśmiał się na całe gardło, a Louis nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Chwycił w garść kupkę liści, którą zrobił, podbiegł do bruneta i z całej siły rzucił w niego liśćmi, które jak na złość od razu opadły, prawie nawet nie dotykając Harry'ego. Zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, wobec czego Louis nie potrafił obejść obojętnie i też się uśmiechnął, ale tylko trochę. - Niezdara - skwitował Harry, a Louis aż się w sobie zagotował. Ponownie z całej siły pchnął Harry'ego, ale ten ledwo, co cofnął się o krok a śmiech nie ustawał. - Loulou - mruknął i pokręcił głową z politowaniem.  
\- Przestań być taki idealny - Louis prawie krzyknął, ale zaraz zaczął się śmiać jak Harry, co jednak nie powstrzymało go od kolejnego ataku. Tym razem Harry mu się dał i opadł na ziemię, a Louis usiadł na nim - Nie lubię cię – jęknął, mocno trzymając dłonie Harry'ego, wciskał je w mokrą trawę starając się być obrażonym, ale nie umiał powstrzymać zakochanego uśmiechu. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, i Louis myślał, że to już koniec. Rozluźnił więc uścisk, a wtedy starszy objął go, tak jak wtedy gdy całowali się na materacu, i obrócił go na ziemię, co spotkało się z zabawnym piskiem szatyna.  
\- Złaź ze mnie brutalu - zaśmiał się i krzyczał jednocześnie wierzgając nogami i rękami. Harry był zdecydowanie silniejszy, co mimo wszystko mu imponowało i kochał to w nim.  
\- A ja myślałem, że bardzo mnie lubisz - zaświergotał Harry wisząc nad Louisem, ich usta prawie sie dotykały. Szatyn dyszał już pokonany i jedyne, czego teraz chciał to buziak, zapomniał o głupiej przepychance.  
\- Bo lubię cię, bardzo cię lubię, Harry, naprawdę, uwielbiam, ale proszę zejdź ze mnie - Louis śmiał się boleśnie, czując duże dłonie starszego na jego bokach, drań łaskotał go.  
\- Bo co? - zaśmiał się Harry i przestał na chwilę łaskotać, by Louis mógł odpowiedzieć. Chłopak dyszał, ale uśmiechał się słodko.  
\- Bo mam mokry tyłek i będę chory - westchnął smutno, co przekonało Harry'ego, ale najpierw chciał buziaka, więc nachylił i złączył już spokojnie ich wargi. Louis westchnął zadowolony i wplótł brudne palce w loki starszego.  
\- Panie Styles? - obaj usłyszeli znajomy dla Harry'ego głos, gdzieś zza płotu. Harry niepewnie uniósł wzrok i oblał się rumieńcem widząc starszego pana Rossa. Nie powinien zobaczyć go w takiej sytuacji. - Dzień dobry - powiedział siwy mężczyzna powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedzieli razem Harry i Louis. Brunet wstał z mniejszego, chwycił jego dłoń i pomógł mu wstać, zbyt mocno, bo Louis wpadł w jego ramiona, a on objął go szybko.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie - dodał pan Ross, po czym uśmiechnął się i zniknął w swoim małym domku.  
\- Harry? - wyszeptał Louis spoglądając na zawstydzonego Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy takiego go widział, i był cholernie uroczy, taki zakłopotany. Ucałował go w żuchwę, starając się zwrócić uwagę starszego.  
\- Jest okej - odparł Harry z głupkowatym uśmiechem i cmoknął Louisa we włosy. Mocno obejmował chłopaka w talii, a jego dłonie wciskały się w materiał grubej, roboczej koszuli. Harry cieszył się, że Denise nigdy tu nie było a pan Ross nie wiedział, że był żonaty. Cieszył się, że chociaż tu mogli z Louisem być naprawdę razem i nie musieli powstrzymywać swoich uczuć. - Naprawdę - dodał już pewniej i na potwierdzenie mocno cmoknął go w usta.  
Dokończyli grabienie liści, tym razem porządniej, bez wygłupów i wrzucili je na kompostownik, o którym Louis nie miał zielonego pojęcia i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty korzystania z niego, by wzmocnić roślinki w małym ogródeczku Harry'ego. To brunet już będzie musiał zrobić sam.  
Później złożyli drewniany stolik i dwa krzesła i schowali je do składziku. I to wszystko. Harry chciał zrobić tylko to, a Louis tak strasznie spanikował. Gdyby nie śmieszna kłótnia, zajęłoby im to nie więcej niż pół godziny.  
\- A co z huśtawką? - spytał Louis, siadając na dużej ogrodowej huśtawce, odepchnął się nogami i pozwolił, by lekko się bujała. - Jej nie chowamy?  
\- Nie. Jest tu zawsze i nic jej się nigdy nie stało, więc zostaje - odparł Harry i usiadł obok młodszego. Ten od razu przybliżył się i wtulił w bok bruneta.  
Chwycił jego dłoń i przeciągnął przez swoje ramiona, by Harry ciasno go objął. Roześmiał się i ucałował go w głowę. Kochał, gdy był taką uroczą przylepą.  
\- Podoba mi się. Przyjdziemy tu jutro rano i wypijemy sobie herbatkę? Bo teraz jest już trochę zimno - zaproponował Louis i na potwierdzenie swoich słów szczęknął zębami i wcisnął się bardziej w ciało Harry'ego. Słońce już zachodziło i niebo zrobiło się pięknie pomarańczowo-czerwone. Louis uwielbiał zachody słońca, ale teraz kochał je, bo mógł je podziwiać z jego chłopakiem.  
\- Jutro możemy spędzić na niej cały dzień - zauważył Harry, a Louis pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, co oznaczało, że się zgadzał.  
\- Jeśli tylko będziemy się dużo całować - powiedział cicho, sen ponownie brał nad nim górę. Chciał się już wykąpać i położyć razem z Harrym, wtulić się w nagą pierś i zasnąć.  
\- Oczywiście. - zgodził się Harry, po czym wstał z huśtawki, a Louis poszedł w jego ślady. Zgarnął go w ramiona i wrócili do domku, gdzie było miło i ciepło i zrobili tak, jak Louis sobie przed chwilą zamarzył.


	3. Chapter 3

Pianino było jednak czymś niezwykłym. To nie tak jak twierdziła matka Louisa; sposób na oderwanie od rzeczywistości, czy jak powtarzał ojciec, czyli zwykła fanaberia syna, lub obrona Lottie, że to jego talent i powinien go szlifować i się nim chwalić. Żadna z tych rzeczy. Dla Louisa pianino to jakby drugie życie, odzwierciedlenie wszystkiego, co posiadał i przeżywał. Tworzył, kiedy był szczęśliwy lub wręcz odwrotnie, tworzył, gdy potrzebował w jakiś sposób zapisać swoje marzenia czy myśli. Jego utwory nie były ot tak, po prostu. One miały w sobie cel, każdy jeden mówił o czymś innym. W swojej kolekcji posiadł melodię opowiadającą o tym jak czuł się w dzieciństwie, zawsze samotny i odtrącany. Napisał także muzykę opowiadającą jak trudno mu było pogodzić się ze swoją orientacją. I było też wiele innych. Tym razem pisał swój pierwszy utwór o miłości. Był zakochany i nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak spełniony jak właśnie wtedy, a szczególnie przy Harrym. Bo to o nim pisał. Dla niego miała być ta melodia. Mówiła o tym, ile brunet znaczy dla Louisa, ile dla niego robi, jak jego miłość wpływa na chłopaka i co on pragnie zrobić w zamian. Nie miał pojęcia czy jest w ogóle jakiś sposób, by podziękować za drugiego człowieka, który jest wręcz wypełnieniem, który daje mu miłość i wszystko inne, czego nie doświadczył, a co go uszczęśliwia. Nie wiedział czy napisanie kilku, może kilkunastu nutek jest odpowiednim podziękowaniem, formą odwdzięczeniem się.  
Może i nie.. Ale to nic. Louis chciał to napisać dla swojego chłopaka.  
Tego dnia Harry miał ostateczną rozprawę, to właśnie dziś sąd miał zdecydować czy dać rozwód jemu i Denise i Louis bardzo się denerwował. Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co musiał czuć Harry. W takiej sytuacji bez wyjścia już od samego rana siedział przy pianinie i starał się skończyć utwór dla Harry'ego. Niestety dla niego wstał bardzo wcześnie, kilka minut po godzinie ósmej, kiedy normalnie potrafi spać do dwunastej, oczywiście odkąd poznał Harry'ego (nie wiedział czemu, ale zdecydowanie lepiej mu się spało ze świadomością, że jest ktoś, kto go kocha). Był pewien, że to właśnie przez stres, bo nawet budził się kilka razy w nocy. Chciał bardzo, by sąd dał im rozwód, by Denise nie nosiła nazwiska Harry'ego, by Harry był wolny i w końcu tak naprawdę będzie mógł być jego. Jeszcze dwa miesiące i będzie pełnoletni, więc będą mogli razem wychodzić, trzymając się za ręce i nikt im nie powie, że nie mogą.  
Okej, skoro już wstał to mógł przecież zrobić coś pożytecznego dla swojej rodziny. Odkąd spotykał się z Harrym większość czasu po szkole, w ciągu tygodnia spędzał właśnie z nim lub Niallem, a weekendy przeznaczał tylko dla Harry'ego, na potajemne randki w ich ulubionej restauracji lub po prostu w domu Stylesa. W związku z tym nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem sobotę spędził w domu. Wiedział, że jego mama trochę się martwiła, więc postanowił zrobić coś dla niej i nie tylko. Zrobił wielką górę kanapek na śniadanie dla swojej rodziny, kawę dla rodziców i herbatę dla siebie i siostry. Zdążył zjeść swoją porcję zanim do kuchni weszła Jay, pozytywnie zszokowana.  
\- Lou, nie musiałeś - zagruchała na widok kanapek, mimo że nie były to jakieś wybitne kanapki, z sałatą, szynką i pomidorem. W końcu każdy takie lubił. - Po to wstałeś tak wcześnie? - ucałowała syna w skroń, na co Louis się skrzywił, bo Harry właśnie tak robił, gdy on się w żarcie obrażał. Jay usiadła do stołu i od razu wzięła łyk kawy a potem kęs kanapki. Louis wiedział, że przesadzała ze swoim zachwytem, ale w pewien sposób było to kochane.  
\- Nie. Jakoś wstałem wcześnie i nie wiedziałem, co robić, więc masz efekt - zaśmiał się, przecież nie powie jej, że jego chłopak ma dziś rozprawę rozwodową a on się stresuje.  
\- To trochę dziwne jak na ciebie – mruknęła, rzucając spojrzenie na syna, na co Louis uniósł brwi - Po pierwsze, wstałeś bardzo wcześnie, po drugie, zrobiłeś śniadanie dla wszystkich, a po trzecie jesteś w domu.  
Dobra, czyli wszyscy zauważyli, że Louisa dawno tu nie było. Ale to nie jego wina, to miłość.  
Nie odpowiedział, wzruszył jedynie ramionami, po czym zniknął u siebie w pokoju. W oczy rzuciło mu się pianino, nieużywane już od dłuższego czasu. Louis nie grał codziennie - grał tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę potrzebował, wtedy, gdy miał wenę i był gotów coś stworzyć i spędzał przy tym cały dzień. I pomyślał, że to chyba właściwa okazja, więc wyskoczył ze swojej pidżamy, usiadł na stołku, otworzył klapę i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył. Napawał się widokiem białych i mniejszych czarnych klawiszy, w myślach mówił sobie jak bardzo tęsknił za grą. Utwór dla Harry'ego był napisany dopiero w połowie, ostatnią nutkę zapisał jakieś dwa tygodnie temu.  
Przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkich swoich zapiskach, przypominając sobie jak to brzmiało i co siedziało mu w głowie, jak to zakończyć. Uważał, że dźwięki były całkiem przyjemne, takie delikatne, pełne jakiegoś uczucia, którego nie potrafił sam nazwać, ale wiedział, że wszystko, co czuł będąc z Harrym jest idealnie przekazane w tej melodii, przynajmniej chciał żeby tak było.  
Zastanowił się przez chwilę jak dalej to kontynuować. Doszedł do wniosku, że planowanie jest bez sensu, bo zawsze, gdy planował nie wychodziło mu. Postanowił zrobić tak jak zawsze, czyli przygotował dłonie, ułożył palce na klawiszach i zaczął grać od początku, a reszta sama mu przyszła. Grał instynktownie, to, co mu dusza na palce położyła. Przymknął oczy, bo czuł zbierające się łzy, nawet nie zauważył wchodzącej do pokoju Lottie. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku brata, po cichu przypatrywała mu się. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Była z niego dumna, z tego, że się rozwija, że robi to, co kocha, że jest sobą i jest szczęśliwy. Z tym mężczyzną. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, chociaż nie ukrywa, że gdy Lou powiedział jej, że Harry jest starszy o dziesięć lat to nie była zbytnio zachwycona, wręcz oburzona. Ale Louis nigdy jej się nie skarżył, zamiast tego, wychwalał Harry'ego i ciągle paplał o tym, jak bardzo go kocha, a ona tylko się uśmiechała. Skoro ten mężczyzna uszczęśliwiał jej brata to potrafiła to zaakceptować. Czekała tylko, aż pozna wybranka jego serce, jak to lubiła go nazywać.  
Teraz słuchała jak grał i była pewna, że to o Harrym lub raczej o tym, co Louis do niego czuł. To było niesamowite, że nie potrafił nazwać tego słowami, ale w muzyce przekazał idealnie tak, że nawet ona zrozumiała jak to uczucie jest ogromne. Przecież znali się dopiero dwa miesiące, to możliwe czuć coś takiego po tak krótkim czasie? Najwyraźniej tak, bo ta dwójka widocznie była dla siebie stworzona.  
\- Zagraj jeszcze raz - mruknęła dość cicho, by nie rozproszyć brata, kiedy skończył, na co on wzdrygnął się zaskoczony. Posłał siostrze ostre spojrzenie, a ona zaśmiała się, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na pianino, by wymrugać łzy. Westchnął i przesunął się na małym krzesełku, by Lottie mogła się zmieścić. Od razu mocno objęła brata i pozwoliła, aby ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu. Mimo że był chłopakiem to i tak był od niej niższy i drobniejszy, co było okropnie urocze i pomyślała, że Harry też musi to kochać. - Muszę to zapisać - odparł i od razu sięgnął po kartkę z nutami i długopis, następnie zaczął bazgrać kółeczka i kreski na pięciolinii, delikatnie smagając palcami klawisze próbując sobie przypomnieć jak to przed chwilą zagrał.  
\- To dla Harry'ego? - spytała zerkając na papier i dostrzegając pismo Louisa “dla Harry'ego ♡”  
\- Przecież widzisz, no to, po co pytasz? - prychnął lekko zirytowany. Lottie była kochana, ale czasem robiła się bardzo denerwującą starszą siostrą.  
\- No tak - zaśmiała się i szturchnęła bokiem Louisa, ale chłopak zignorował to i kontynuował zapisywanie nut. Zadowoliła się jedynie obserwowaniem; Louis odłożył kartki na pianino i znów jego palce zaczęły przesuwać się po klawiszach, by przypomnieć sobie jak to przed chwilą zagrał. To nie było trudne, zawsze pamiętał.  
\- Oj, no. Zagraj jeszcze raz - jęknęła udając oburzenie i wydęła przy tym wargę. Louis zaśmiał się, a jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko. Zawsze się zawstydzał, kiedy ktoś chwalił jego grę.  
Lottie czekała na bis, więc nie mógł jej zwieść. Przymknął oczy i ponownie zagrał tę samą melodię, jednak tym razem krócej. Pomyślał od razu o Harrym, który pewnie dopiero wstał i zaczynał się przygotowywać do rozprawy. Ukradkiem zerknął na telefon, czy czasem brunet nie napisał do niego.  
\- Ma dziś rozprawę? - spytała Lottie widząc zmartwienie u Louisa. Chłopak kiwnął głową i sięgnął po zapiski z nutami, po czym pokazał je siostrze, chcąc zmienić temat. - Nie mam tytułu, pomożesz? - westchnął i uśmiechnął się.  
\- A “dla Harry'ego serduszko” to nie tytuł? - parsknęła, za co oberwała w ramię.  
\- Nie? Chcę coś logicznego, to tylko dedykacja… czy coś. - wymamrotał. - Więc? Jakiś pomysł?  
\- Nie wiem.. Kojarzy mi się, jakby… z wolnością? W sensie, Harry się rozwodzi, a ty zaraz będziesz dorosły i będziecie mogli, nie wiem, legalnie? Być razem, nie? Będziecie wolni, oj nie wiem - zaśmiała się na to, jak chaotycznie to zabrzmiało - Przynajmniej dla mnie, to tak brzmi.  
\- Bo chyba o tym jest, wiesz? - szepnął - O tym, że ciężko jest nam obu być ze sobą, kiedy wcale nie możemy być razem i chcemy tylko być wolni. I tęsknię za nim, kiedy go nie ma i jestem sobą tylko przy nim i tylko przy nim jestem szczęśliwy..  
\- Jesteś taki ckliwy, Louis - zaśmiała się Lottie, ale w czuły sposób. Louis zarumienił się i wytknął jej język.  
\- Chcę tylko, by dostał ten rozwód. - mruknął spuszczając wzrok na kolana. Siostra poklepała go po plecach.  
\- Oj wiem, wiem. Ale nie myśl o tym. Naucz mnie grać - powiedziała żywo, poprawiła się na swoim miejscu i położyła dłonie na klawiszach.  
\- Chyba jesteś śmieszna - parsknął doskonale wiedząc, że jego siostra nie ma do tego talentu. Już kilka razy ją uczył, ale ona tego nie czuje po prostu, nie ma rytmu w dłoniach.  
\- Jeju. No, chociaż początek piosenki bez tytułu zadedykowanej dla twojego faceta - odparła ze śmiechem, ale Louis nadal kręcił głową na boki, nie zgadzając się.  
\- Nawet nie znasz nut - mruknął, po czym wstał i opadł płasko na swoje łóżko. Lottie poszła w jego ślady wcześniej zamykając pianino. Chwyciła jego telefon i podała mu, widząc na wyświetlaczu zdjęcie Harry'ego myjącego zęby, co było ohydnie słodkie.  
\- Masz smsa - zaświergotała. Louis od razu uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i odblokował urządzenie. Uśmiechnął się widząc treść od jego chłopaka: “Życz mi powodzenia, króliczku :3”. Harry był okropnym romantykiem w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu, zawsze starał się wywołać uśmiech u Louisa, nieważne, co, i to było wspaniałe.  
Szybko mu odpisał: “Powodzenia mój mężczyzno xx” i zaśmiał się, bo naprawdę był ckliwy, ale Harry lubił to w przeciwieństwie do Lottie, więc nie miał się, czym martwić. Blondynka nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, może dlatego, że lubiła patrzeć jak jej mały braciszek jest szczęśliwy. Jeszcze niedawno był zamkniętym w sobie chłopcem, chowającym się przed światem. Ale kiedy otworzył się przed nią nagle jakby stał się bardziej pewny siebie, jednak, od kiedy był z Harrym był zupełnie inną osobą. Był całkowicie naturalny. Zawsze miał w sobie jakiś kobiecy pierwiastek, prawdopodobnie to ta jego delikatność, i teraz się tego nie wstydził. Kiedy go widziała (co ostatnio było rzadkie, bo większość czasu spędzał z Harrym) cały czas się uśmiechał a oczy marszczyły się, co znaczyło, że już nie oszukiwał, bo nie musiał. Niczego nie ukrywał, był otwartą osobą, i to dzięki Harry'emu. Lottie uważała, że ten mężczyzna w końcu mu pokazał jakie życie jest piękne, szczególnie gdy się kocha i jest się kochanym.  
\- Kiedy go poznam? - spytała cicho. Przysunęła się bliżej niego i tak jak on oparła się plecami o ścianę. Louis schował telefon do kieszeni spodni i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiesz, jak dla mnie to nawet zaraz, ale Harry pewnie nie pozwoliłby na to. Jest ostrożny, wiesz? Woli nie ryzykować dopóki nie będę legalny - zaśmiał się  
\- Ledwo pogodził się z tym, że Niall go poznał, ale nie miał wyboru, bo zobaczyli się już następnego dnia, kiedy ja poznałem Harry'ego. Bał się, że wyklepie..  
\- Dba o ciebie - mruknęła Lottie, na co Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- A nie uważasz, że o siebie? - spojrzał na nią nagle znajdując drugie dno w postępowaniu Harry'ego. - Ma żonę i rozwodzi się, nikt nie wie, że jest gejem i to, że jest z niepełnoletnim mogłoby źle na niego wpłynąć, wiesz? I podczas rozwodu i prawnie. Może mu się coś stać, jeśli to, że jesteśmy razem zostanie zgłoszone, prawda?  
\- Wątpię, Lou. Byłoby to nielegalne, gdybyś miał chyba piętnaście lat, tak myślę. Jemu chodzi raczej o kwestie moralne. Myślę, że Harry nie chce byś był źle odebrany w swoim środowisku, to że spotykasz się z dorosłym, i pewnie zależy mu też na tym, by rodzice się nie dowiedzieli, bo dopóki nie jesteś pełnoletni to oni za ciebie decydują, nie? Mogą wam zabronić. W prawie raczej nic o tym nie ma, Lou. On nie chce, żebyście zostali rozdzieleni. Nie chodzi mu tylko o niego, ale o was. Nie rozmawialiście o tym?  
\- Powiedział tylko, że poczekamy, aż się rozwiedzie a ja skończę osiemnaście lat i będziemy mogli być razem wszędzie, a nie tylko u niego w domku.  
\- Jestem pewna, że chodzi mu właśnie o kwestie moralne. O ciebie przede wszystkim. Jesteś czasem taki głupi, Louis - zaśmiała się i szturchnęła brata, a on jej oddał oburzony, więc pchnęła go na łóżku i usiadła na nim zaciskając dłonie na jego nadgarstkach, unieruchamiając go.  
\- Puść mnie, ty sadystko! - warknął, ale nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu. Wierzgał nogami i starał się wyrwać ręce, ale był za słaby, oczywiście.  
\- Niech twój bohater cię ocali - zaśmiała się i chwilę trzymała go mocno, po czym ucałowała w policzek, puściła i wybiegła z pokoju zatrzaskując drzwi, nie zważając na głupie krzyki jej brata.  
\- Nie lubię cię! - krzyknął śmiejąc się przy tym. Lottie już nie odpowiedziała. Pewnie zniknęła w swoim pokoju, nagle przypominając sobie, że ma coś do zrobienia. W takich chwilach jak ta Louis pragnął, by w końcu się wyprowadziła. Miała w końcu dwadzieścia lat. Ale zaraz przypominał sobie, że nie wytrzymałby tu sam na sam z rodzicami. Tak więc dobrze, że jest i go denerwuje. Gdyby nie ona, nie byłby pewnie tą osobą, którą właśnie był. - Idiotka - zaśmiał się do siebie, po czym wsunął pod kołdrę. Sięgnął po telefon i zerknął na godzinę. Była prawie dwunasta, więc rozprawa Harry'ego zaczynała się za dwie godziny. Do tej pory musiał sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, jak i na czas trwania. Utwór miał już skończony, więc mógł spotkać się z Niallem, ale nie był pewien czy byłby w stanie skupić się na przyjacielu. Mógłby się też pouczyć, nie… Poczytać? Książka, którą wypożyczył na początku roku szkolnego nadal leżała na biurku nietknięta. Pomyślał, że to czas ją zacząć. Sięgnął, po „Co widziały wrony" i starał się pogrążyć w słowach. Lubił takie książki. W opisie było napisane, ze to dramat, ale zaczął się bardzo przyjemnie, opisując przeprowadzkę rodziny do innego kraju. Wiedział, że to kolejna książka, która wpłynie na jego tok myślenia, lekko psychodeliczna. Może to przez takie dzieła był zamknięty w sobie? Od zawsze czytał dramaty, thrillery, może trochę psychicznie książki, które sprawiały, że nie mógł spać po nocach, a był przecież bardzo wrażliwy. Mimo wszystko, nie umiał ich odłożyć. Kochał takie historie, ciesząc się, że jemu się to nie przydarzyło..  
“Świadkami morderstwa były ptaki. Widziały, co się stało tam w dole, na świeżo wyrosłej trawie, pośród konwalii wznoszących swe drobne białe dzwoneczki. Dzień był słoneczny.”  
Zdążył przeczytać pierwszy rozdział, zanim jego powieki stały się ciężkie. Książka trochę uspokoiła jego nerwy i sprawiła, że ciężka noc dała o sobie znać, więc włożył zakładkę pomiędzy stroną trzydziestą drugą a trzydziestą trzecią, odłożył książkę na podłogę, poprawił się na łóżku i zasnął z dłońmi pod poduszką, jak małe dziecko, wykończony zdenerwowaniem i oczekiwaniem. Obudził go dopiero telefon wygrywający krótką melodyjkę, co oznaczało, że dostał smsa. Pewien, że to Harry gorączkowo wyjął telefon i przeczytał treść: “Musimy się zobaczyć”.  
O nie. Żadnych emotek, trzy krótkie słowa, bardzo poważne. Nie brzmiały miło ani trochę, nie po tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce i Louis był pewien, że rozprawa źle się skończyła, że nie dostali rozwodu i Harry będzie żonaty już na zawsze i nie będzie mógł z nim być. Zostaną rozdzieleni, ich związek się skończy, ich miłość zostanie zniszczona. Czuł, że to już koniec, ostateczny, a Harry chciał się zobaczyć z nim ostatni raz.  
Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego sędzia nie dał im rozwodu. Przecież oboje tego chcieli, nie mieli dzieci, więc nie było się, o co kłócić, Harry dom zdecydował się oddać Denise, mimo że kupił go za własne pieniądze, nie było między nimi żadnego konfliktu… może dlatego? Harry opowiadał mu jak to wyglądało, że on i Denise byli we wszystkim zgodni i obawiał się, że sąd uzna, że jednak coś ich jeszcze łączy. W dodatku mama Denise, która była świadkiem, była przeciwna ich rozwodowi i ciągle tłumaczyła, że bezpłodność można leczyć. Co jeśli to jej sąd posłuchał? Nie powinien, do cholery. Harry i Denise chcieli rozwodu, więc powinni go dostać. A nie wyglądało na to, że im się udało. Nie.. Louis nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Kochali się z Harrym i chcieli być razem, nikt nie mógł im tego zabronić.  
Mimo wszystko musiał się z nim zobaczyć, nawet jeśli to ostatni raz. Nie rozpłakał się aż tak bardzo. Czuł, że ma zaróżowione policzki i lekko spuchnięte usta, ale to nic. Zaraz mu przejdzie. Poszedł do łazienki i przemył twarz i przebrał się w coś normalniejszego. Na zewnątrz było dość zimno, w końcu to prawie listopad, więc założył pierwszy lepszy sweter i skarpetki. Wziął telefon i napisał do Harry'ego, że zaraz będzie, po czym zszedł na dół. Jego mama była w kuchni, ojca gdzieś wywiało, pewnie poszedł gdzieś na piwo. Jay najwyraźniej robiła obiad, bo kroiła marchewkę i mieszała coś w garnku. Louis powinien był jej powiedzieć, że wychodzi, ale nie miał czasu na tłumaczenie się, więc szybko przemknął obok kuchni zatrzymując się przed drzwiami wyjściowymi i wsunął buty na stopy oraz ciepłą kurtkę na ramiona.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - usłyszał głos mamy. Zacisnął oczy i westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Przed nią nie da się uciec. Zrezygnował z wymknięcia się, bo wiedział, że wtedy byłoby gorzej, więc jak skazaniec wszedł do kuchni i oparł się framugę. - Louis, gdzie idziesz? - spytała ponownie Jay rzucając na niego groźne spojrzenie. Nie podobało jej się, że jej syn od początku roku szkolnego codziennie gdzieś wychodził i mało, kiedy cały weekend spędzał w domu. Zawsze mówił, że idzie do Nialla, i okej, to dobrze, że miał tak dobrego przyjaciela, to było dla niej ważne, jako dla matki, ale mógł chociaż jeden cały dzień spędzić w domu, spędzić z nią.  
\- Do Nialla. - odparł jak zawsze, bo przecież gdzie indziej mógłby pójść. Doskonale wiedziała.  
\- Mhm. I co będziecie robić? Usiądź na chwilę, porozmawiaj ze mną, Niall może poczekać - powiedziała wyjmując z szafki jakiś słoiczek, słoiczek pełen ciasteczek jak dostrzegł Louis. Nie miał ochoty na ciasteczka. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się i w coś uderzyć, teraz jednak musiał się uśmiechać dla pozorów. - No to co będziecie robić? - ponowiła pytanie, stawiając na stole talerzyk i wysypała na niego parę ciasteczek. Louis patrzył jak do dwóch kubków wlewa mleko. Świetnie, czy ona stara się go udobruchać ciasteczkami i wybłagać by został? Nie ma mowy.  
\- Dostał nową grę od brata i chcemy ją wypróbować - kłamał dalej odsuwając od siebie kubek z mlekiem i odchylił się na krześle - Mamo, naprawdę się śpieszę, ja..  
\- Tak, tak - machnęła ręką i sięgnęła po ciastka, jedno dla siebie, a drugie podała synowi. Louis niechętnie wziął je od niej i zjadł, mimo, że chciał ją nim uderzyć. - Niall poczeka. Nie możesz posiedzieć z mamą i pogadać chwilę? Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, Louis.  
\- Wiem, mamo. Przepraszam. Ale teraz naprawdę się śpieszę. Jutro pogadamy, okej? O czym chcesz. Ale nie teraz - westchnął i wstał od stołu. Ostatecznie wziął kilka łyków mleka.  
\- A kiedy wrócisz? - spytała z nadzieją. Nie to, że nie chciała, by Louis spotykał się z Niallem, ale po prostu, jako matka trochę się martwiła, że tak dużo spędza czasu poza domem. Nie chciała, żeby razem z Niallem wpadli w złe towarzystwo.  
\- Nie wiem - mruknął kierując się do korytarza. Jego dolna warga niebezpiecznie się trzęsła i naprawdę nie chciał się przy niej rozpłakać.  
\- Masz być na kolacji! - krzyknęła za nim Jay, ale nie odpowiedział. Wyszedł z domu i westchnął drżąco. Musiał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Harrym. Jego serce dudniło w piersi i był bliski płaczu, co jednak nie było przyjemne, rozpłakać się na środku ulicy.  
Harry mieszkał pół godziny stąd, a autobusy na działki nie jeździły. Musiał, więc zamówić taksówkę, ale nie miał pieniędzy. Pomyślał, że może Harry zapłaci, kiedy już dojedzie. Dla niego to nic, a przecież chciał, aby Louis do niego przyjechał.  
Wyszedł ze swojej dzielnicy kierując się bardziej do miasta i szedł brzegiem chodnika wyszukując czarnej taksówki. Machał do, kilku ale były zajęte. Minęło około dziesięciu minut zanim jakaś podjechała obok niego. Wsiadł trochę roztrzęsiony, bo powoli zaczął myśleć, że będzie musiał sam przejść drogę do domu Harry'ego. Poprosił o podwiezienie “na te działki tu niedaleko, numer piętnaście”, kierowca zaśmiał się, co Louis zignorował. Starał się oddychać głęboko i powoli i nie myśleć o tym, że Harry nadal jest żonaty i pewnie długo zostanie, a oni już nie będą mogli się spotykać. I co on zrobi bez niego? Przecież to był jakiś absurd! Kochał go i nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez Harry'ego. Jak miał pogodzić się z tym, że dziś widzi go ostatni raz? Ostatni raz go przytuli, pocałuje.. Nawet nie powiedzieli sobie, że się kochają. W końcu to poważne słowa. Dziś miał ostatnią szansę to zrobić. Nie będzie już miał okazji zagrać Harry'emu piosenkę dla niego, więc te dwa słowa niestety musiały mu wystarczyć.  
\- Kolego, wszystko okej? - usłyszał głos kierowcy, który przypatrywał mu się zmartwiony w lusterku. Louis dopiero zauważył, że płakał, wręcz chlipał dość głośno, a jego oddechy były niebezpiecznie płytkie.  
Zawstydził się. Sięgnął dłońmi do twarzy i przetarł ją pozbywając się łez. Pociągnął nosem i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Okej - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem. Kierowca nie pytał.  
Objął ramionami swój brzuch i starał się uspokoić oraz doprowadzić swoją twarz i stan emocjonalny do porządku. Czuł, że jeszcze ma podpuchnięte oczy i usta, kiedy taksówkarz zatrzymał się przed domkiem Harry'ego.  
\- Może pan zaczekać? Mój.. - urwał, nie będąc pewnym czy może go nazwać swoim chłopakiem, zwątpił w to słowo - Harry zapłaci, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, nie gasząc silnika.  
Louis wysiadł i szybko otworzył drewnianą furtkę wchodząc na małe podwórko. Harry stał w progu i zamiatał małe schodki. Uśmiechnął się, widząc drepczącego Louisa, ale mina szybko mu zrzedła, gdy dostrzegł zapłakaną buzię swojego chłopaka. Zmartwił się i to poważnie, bo tak naprawdę mogło stać się wszystko, ktoś mógł zrobić mu krzywdę, może to jego rodzice znowu albo jakiś brutal na ulicy albo…  
\- Harry, możesz zapłacić? - powiedział drżącym głosem, wskazując na taksówkę - Nie wziąłem pieniędzy, przepraszam, nie…  
\- Pewnie - mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie do chłopca. Odłożył miotłę i wrócił do drewnianego domku po swój portfel, wychodząc w dłoń ujął policzek Louisa i ucałował go w czoło, zasłonięte puchatą grzywką po czym podszedł do taksówkarza i podał mu odpowiednią ilość banknotów. Louis stał przy drzwiach ze spuszczoną głową i rękami wzdłuż swojego ciała. Ponownie zbierało mu się na płacz i załkał, widząc zmartwioną twarz Harry'ego. Mężczyzna objął go mocno w pasie i poprowadził do domku. Odłożył swój portfel na miejsce i od razu odwrócił się do Louisa, położył dłonie na jego ramionach i przyjrzał się jego zapłakanej twarzy. Bał się, że faktycznie ktoś bardzo skrzywdził jego chłopca, bo wyglądał na okropnie rozbitego. Był przerażony widząc go w takim stanie i powoli zbierała się w nim złość na tego kogoś, kogo miał ochotę mocno uderzyć, najlepiej wybić mu wszystkie zęby.  
\- Lou, króliczku, czemu płaczesz? Ktoś ci coś zrobił? – spytał, gładząc dłońmi gorące policzki szatyna, ścierając przy tym łzy. Louis pokręcił przecząco głową. - To, co się stało?  
\- Nie udało się, prawda? - spytał cicho, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Dłonie zaciskał w pięści, bo to w jakiś sposób hamowało żałosny szloch.  
\- Co się nie udało?  
Harry był zdezorientowany, ale po chwili zaczęło wszystko do niego docierać. Louis po prostu źle odebrał jego smsa.  
\- Nie dostałeś rozwodu - chlipnął Louis, jego dłonie automatycznie powędrowały do szyi bruneta, którą objął mocno.  
\- Louis. Oczywiście, że dostałem - zaśmiał się, chwytając mocno boki Louisa i przycisnął go do swojego ciała. Chłopak schował twarz w jego ramieniu, ukradkiem ocierając morkę twarz.  
\- Ale.. Przecież.. - mamrotał w koszulkę mężczyzny - Napisałeś..  
\- Napisałem, że musimy się zobaczyć, wiem. Nie, że nie dostaliśmy z Denise rozwodu, prawda? - śmiał się dalej mocno ściskając swojego chłopca. Jak zawsze pachniał wanilią, pachniał tak ładnie.  
\- Ale to zabrzmiało tak źle - oburzył się Louis i lekko klepnął mężczyznę w łopatkę. Harry zsunął dłonie na jego uda i podciągnął go sadzając na swoich biodrach. Louis od razu splótł swoje kostki pod pośladkami Harry'ego i mimo że chciał się uśmiechnąć, uradowany, że się pomylił i jednak Harry jest cały jego, to zrobił oburzoną minę, bo przez tego głupiego smsa miał w głowie wszystkie okropne scenariusze i jadąc tu myślał, że zobaczy się z Harrym ostatni raz. Kutas.  
\- Nie moja wina - parsknął Harry i podrzucił chłopaka, a on pisnął, trochę z radości, a trochę ze złości. - Nie chciałem tylko zapeszać. Chciałem powiedzieć ci osobiście. Aktualnie jestem wolny i możesz starać się o moją rękę - powiedział dumnie, z tym swoim uśmieszkiem ukazującym dołeczki, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały cholernie i Louis nigdy nie widział go bardziej szczęśliwego. Co nie znaczyło, że nie mógł się na niego obrażać, o to, do jakiego stanu go doprowadził.  
\- Phi - żachnął się Louis, mrużąc oczy. Nie przyznawał, że to jak Harry go trzymał bardzo, bardzo mu się podobało. Ważył jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilo, ale w ramionach Harry'ego wydawał się ważyć dziesięć, był taki silny, taki męski, taki cudowny, piękny, szczęśliwy, cały jego.. - No chyba na odwrót, doktorku - prychnął i zaśmiał się na oburzoną minę Harry'ego, nie lubił, kiedy tak go nazywał.  
\- Nie mów tak, ty pajacu - warknął brunet, mocno ściskając pośladki chłopaka wywołując zduszony jęk u niego. Louis zagryzł wargę i spoglądał na swojego mężczyznę spod grzywki. To, że był taki przystojny, nie dawało mu prawa do nazywania go pajacem.  
\- Nie masz prawa nazywać mnie pajacem - burknął, palce wplątując w jego loki na ciepłym karku.  
\- Masz rację, króliczku. Jesteś tylko i wyłącznie króliczkiem - westchnął muskając przy tym nosem o nos Louisa i wyszczerzył się, gdy na policzkach chłopca pojawiły się rumieńce. Kochał, gdy się rumienił. Wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego niż był w rzeczywistości, wyglądał tak słodko, uroczo, jak mały puchaty króliczek. Tylko dla niego.  
Trzymając go mocno podszedł w kierunku materaca po raz pierwszy w życiu żałując, że to materac a nie łóżko. Jak miał się teraz położyć razem z Louisem, kiedy do ziemi miał jakieś metr osiemdziesiąt. Postanowił jednak spróbować, uklęknął na krawędzi materaca, co było okropnie trudne, szczególnie z Louisem chichoczącym w jego ramie.  
\- Tylko mnie nie upuść - śmiał się i był dumny z tego, że Harry naprawdę delikatnie ułożył go na materacu i sam wspiął się na niego tak, że jego nogi ugięły się i uda opierały się o te Harry'ego. - Głupku, buty mi zdejmij - zaśmiał się, co spotkało się głośnym westchnięciem Harry'ego. Brunet odsunął się niechętnie i zdjął ze stóp chłopca jego Vansy wraz ze skarpetkami, po czym zdjął swoje. - Teraz będzie mi zimno.  
\- Ciągle tylko narzekasz - burknął Harry chwytając w dłonie nadgarstki chłopaka i przycisnął jego ręce nad głową Louisa. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc przycisnął usta do jego, na krótką chwilę, by przez sekundę musnęły się lekko, po czym spojrzał na chłopca dokładnie skanując jego śliczną buzię.  
\- Naprawdę się bałem - szepnął cicho Louis.  
\- Czego?  
\- Że nie dostaliście rozwodu. Dlatego płakałem.  
\- Wiem, króliczku. Ale teraz już o tym nie myśl, to nieważne. Myśl o tym, że zamierzam wycałować całe twoje ciało - mruknął, po czym cmoknął kącik ust Louisa a jego dłonie wsunęły się pod granatowy sweter ciesząc się uczuciem ciepłej skóry.  
\- Przyjemna myśl - westchnął a jego głos na końcu uniósł się lekko, gdy palce Harry'ego zahaczyły o jego twarde sutki. Dopiero odkąd jest z Harrym zauważył są wrażliwie. Może dlatego, że tylko on potrafił je pobudzić.  
Sunął delikatnie dłońmi po brzuchu i piersi jego chłopca. Jego usta przycisnęły się do skóry za uchem. Włosy łaskotały go w nos, co uwielbiał. Louis oddychał płytko bosymi stopami posuwając po łydkach Harry'ego. Poczuł się trochę niezręcznie, kiedy po dwóch malinkach zaczął robić się twardy, czego niestety nie czuł u Harry'ego. Nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś łatwego albo, co gorsza na prawiczka, którym był. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało, bo zaczął się o niego ocierać, uśmiechając się w jego skórę. Louis pisnął trochę, zaskoczony reakcją Harry'ego. Miał całować jego ciało a nie starać się wywołać orgazm, ocieraniem się o niego. Mimo wszystko nie protestował, pozwolił mu na to. Wplótł palce w jego długie loki a nogami oplótł pas krzyżując kostki, by pozycja była stabilna i oczywiście, by lepiej czuć jego twardniejącego penisa. Uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się, że Harry też tak na niego reagował.  
\- Haz - westchnął, gdy brunet wysunął dłonie spod jego swetra i ponownie chwycił nadgarstki, by przycisnąć je nad jego głową. Zamiast zareagować na oburzenie chłopca zacząć całować jego szyje, więc Louis był już cicho.  
Zostawił kilka sinych znaków, z których oczywiście był dumny. Chciał, by jutro Louis pokazał je wszystkim, żeby było oczywiste, iż ten śliczny chłopiec jest tylko jego. Wiedział jednak, że nie może do tego dojść, jeszcze nie teraz. Louis musiał powstrzymać się ze swoimi przechwałkami. Musiał zostawić to tylko dla siebie, co na razie wystarczało Harry'emu. Lubił podziwiać sine znaki na jego waniliowej skórze. Dlatego potrzebował ich więcej, więc zdjął z niego granatowy sweter i zassał skórę na brzuchu chłopaka, tuż obok pępka. Louis jęknął zaskoczony. Jego dłonie od razu powędrowały do głowy starszego, które zacisnął na jedwabistych lokach. Miał ochotę cisnąć jego głową niżej, by Harry zajął się jego bolącym penisem. Był już tak bardzo twardy, że chyba bardziej się nie dało. Chciał jakoś dać znać Harry'emu, ale nie był pewien czy jest gotowy. Nie miał pojęcia czy chciał tego, ale jednocześnie pragnął zadowolić Harry'ego i ten moment wydawał się być odpowiedni na ich pierwszy raz. Jednak znów, nie był pewien, czy był na to gotów, emocjonalnie.  
Harry wysunął swój język i przesunął koniuszkiem po malinkach na brzuchu a potem w górę przez mostek, zatoczył kółko wokół lewego sutka, a Louis niespodziewanie dla siebie pisnął i momentalnie jego policzki pokryły się różem. Styles najwyraźniej był zadowolony, bo ponownie jego usta przycisnęły się do ucha chłopca.  
\- Taki śliczny - westchnął wywołując dreszcz u Louisa, gęsia skórka pojawiła się na ramionach - Mój.  
Puścił nadgarstki Louisa pozwalając, by jego dłonie spoczęły na plecach Harry'ego a paznokcie wbiły się w skórę, podczas gdy on swoimi dłońmi sięgnął w dół, pomiędzy nimi i pewnie chwycił guzik spodni, rozpiął go i rozsunął zamek. Louis leżał spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami, co uznał za dobry znak, więc obniżył się tak, że jego oczy spotkały się ze słodkim wybrzuszeniem. Przesunął po nim nosem uśmiechając się w chwili, gdy Louis uniósł delikatnie swoje biodra. Spojrzał do góry na chłopaka, podziwiając jak jego głowa odrzucona była do tyłu a dłonie zaciśnięte mocno w jego włosach.  
Chwycił pewnie po oby stronach rozpiętych jeansów i rozszerzył je powoli ciągnąc w dół. Louis uniósł biodra, by było mu łatwiej. Wiedział już, że Louis jest bardziej niż chętny, że chce tego, co on i jest mu całkowicie uległy. Harry chciał się zająć nim należycie, chciał, by to był wyjątkowy moment dla Louisa, by czuł się dobrze, by sam poczuł się piękny i kochany. Zamierzał zadbać o niego jak o księcia, którym niemniej jednak dla niego był.  
Leżał pod nim w samych bokserkach, zarumieniony, z twardym penisem zakrytym cienkim białym materiałem. Jeszcze nigdy nie był całkowicie nagi przed Harrym, więc brunet chciał, by młodszy czuł się pewnie. Jego usta przycisnęły się do skóry bioder tworząc jeden siny ślad, następnie zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki w górę, przez materiał bokserek, i na kości biodrowej kończąc. Dostrzegł jak na białym materiale pojawia się mokra plama i wyszczerzył się siebie. Louis był bardzo podniecony, co było oczywiste, i chciał mu jak najszybciej ulżyć. Chwycił w dłonie gumkę majtek i chciał już pociągnąć w dół, ale Louis szarpnął go lekko za włosy.  
\- Harry, Harry. Czekaj - szepnął i delikatnie uniósł go do góry. Jego oczy szkliły się, a policzki były ślicznie rumiane. Harry nie dostrzegł u niego żadnych wątpliwości, więc nie wiedział o co chodziło chłopakowi. Louis sięgnął do jego włosów i zaczesał je za ucho, chwilę przyglądając mu się z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy, uważnie studiując jego zielone oczy i pulchne usta. - Kocham cię - szepnął niewyraźnie, czując jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy, więc zamrugał, aby nie wyjść na jeszcze bardziej ckliwego idiotę niż był. - Kocham cię, Harry – poprawił się, tym razem pewniej z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry odwzajemnił gest, jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zbliżał się powoli do jego twarzy i cmoknął głośno jego usta, a potem znowu i jeszcze raz. Uśmiech nie znikał. Louis cieszył się, że to powiedział i wcale nie oczekiwał od Harry'ego tego samego. No może troszkę.  
\- Ja też cię kocham - westchnął Harry, idiotycznie, szczęśliwie, po czym głupio zachichotał, co zrobił i Louis, następnie ponownie złączył ich usta, na dłużej. - Też cię kocham, króliczku – dodał, uważnie patrząc w oczy chłopca, nie ruszając się przez chwilę, tylko po to, by z impetem opaść w dół. Chwycił mocno jego boki a Louis zaśmiał się głośno kuląc swoje nogi, dłonie zacisnął na nadgarstkach Harry'ego.  
\- Powoli – parsknął, zerkając w dół. Harry ułożył swoją brodę na odstającym brzuszku Louisa.  
\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać - wymamrotał i cmoknął go w biodro i od razu wrócił do składania pocałunków na udzie zakrytym przez bokserki a Louis ponownie odrzucił głowę do tyłu i czekał.  
Zabawny moment od razu zamienił się w gorący, gdy Harry kontynuując to, co mu wcześniej przerwano, chwycił bokserki i powoli zsunął je w dół. Twardy i naprężony penis jego chłopca opadł płasko na jego brzuch, pokrywając karmelową skórę lepkim płynem. Louis dyszał, delikatnie zerkając na to, co robił Harry, a on nie mógł się powstrzymać i tak po prostu, wiedząc, że Louis patrzy, oblizał usta. Szatyn jęknął. Chwilę obserwował jak Harry zdejmuje z siebie bluzę i spodnie. Uśmiechnął się na widok gładkiego i umięśnionego ciała. W oczach Harry'ego pojawił błysk, mrugnął do Louisa i z powrotem osunął się nad krocze chłopaka, a dłoń Louisa znów powędrowała do loków mężczyzny, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, gdy lekko naciskał palcami, by Harry w końcu się nim zajął, by obciągnął mu, do cholery, swoimi grzesznymi, pulchnymi ustami. Harry nie należał do wrednych osób. Nachylił się, wydął usta i otulił nimi główkę, sprawiając, że Louis jęknął dość głośno. Zadowolony z efektu chwycił w dłoń członek i zaczął nim delikatnie poruszać w górę i w dół, jednocześnie ssąc ustami czerwoną główkę. Louis zassał głośno powietrze i uniósł głowę do góry chcąc to zobaczyć i to było cholernie seksowne. Harry klęczał i wypinał się grzesznie, a Louis zapragnął, by zdjął swoje bokserki.  
Nogi Louisa ugięły się w kolanach, kiedy język Harry'ego przesunął się wąskiej szczelinie, a potem znowu i Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Harry położył całe dłonie na jego udach i trzymał mocno, pracując już samymi ustami, ssąc i lizać. Ciepło w brzuchu Louisa kumulowało się, mięśnie napisały i naprawdę bał się, że zaraz żenująco zakończy. Pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, by dać mu znać. Styles jakby rozumiejąc wypuścił z ust penisa z obscenicznym dźwiękiem, polizał go po długości i podsunął się do góry, by móc być twarzą w twarz z jego chłopcem.  
\- Nikt cię tak nigdy nie dotykał, prawda? - szepnął w wargi Louisa i nie czekając na odpowiedź złączył ich usta, dłońmi otulając gorące policzki. Louis pisnął zaskoczony, czując wyraźnie swój smak. Cholera, to było gorące. - Jesteś bardzo wrażliwy - dodał trochę głośniej i lekko musnął wąskie wargi - Mój króliczek - uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje urocze dołeczki, które sprawiały, że zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na swój wiek. Louis odwzajemnił gest i przymknął oczy. Harry znów przyprawiał go o rumieńce.  
\- Już? - spytał cicho. Jego dłonie błądziły po barkach starszego a potem zatrzymały się na piersi, kiedy uniósł się lekko na ramionach. Na mostku wyrosło mu kilka włosków, co było dość urocze.  
\- Na pewno chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie. Jego dłoń sięgnęła do włosów młodszego, palce przydługą grzywkę zaczesały za ucho.  
\- Tak - odparł pewnie, jednocześnie chwytając mocno gumkę jego bokserek i patrząc mu w oczy, z lekkim uśmiechem pociągnął w dół. Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy jego penis uwolnił się spod ciasnego materiału i krótko mówiąc zaczął dyndać pomiędzy jego nogami. Louis sapnął trochę zdziwiony, bo..  
\- Co? - mruknął Harry skanując buzię chłopca, uśmiechnął się czując jego wzrok na sobie.  
\- Jesteś… ogromny - jęknął Louis, sam nie wiedział czy był podekscytowany czy może jednak przerażony. Penis Harry'ego był naprawdę duży. Był gruby, cholernie twardy i czerwony. Czy to normalne?  
\- Dziękuję - wyszczerzył się Harry i nachylił się do Louisa, by znów móc całować jego szyję i ramiona.  
\- Nie - mruknął lekko oburzony Louis. Objął dłońmi twarz starszego i odsunął od siebie. Spojrzał mu w oczy dość poważnie. - Jak ja mam cię zmieścić?  
\- Postaram się, by było dobrze. By nie bolało, tak? Będę delikatny, króliczku – wyszeptał, powoli nachylając się do szatyna. Zetknął razem ich czoła i cmoknął delikatnie mokre wargi - Będzie dobrze. Przyjemnie. - dodał i posłał mu czuły uśmiech, a kiedy Louis go odwzajemnił, mimo lekkiego zawahania, sięgnął ręką pomiędzy ich ciałami, palcami przesunął po członku i jądrach (Louis pisnął dość niemęsko) i w końcu rozszerzył jego pośladki i potarł opuszkiem pierścień mięśni.  
\- Powoli, proszę - szepnął szatyn. Jego oczy szkliły się, Harry nie był pewien, z jakiego powodu. Nie chciał skrzywdzić swojego chłopca. Musnął dłonią jego pierś, po czym wstał i podszedł do szafki skąd wyjął lubrykant. Louis uśmiechał się patrząc uważnie na nagiego mężczyznę. Był piękny i cholernie mu się taki podobał. Nie mógł się doczekać, mimo wszystko, aż poczuje go w sobie. To musi być niesamowite; kochać się z kimś, stać się jednością i nawzajem doprowadzać siebie do szaleństwa, czuć ogromną przyjemność z tej niezwykłej bliskości. Chciał się kochać z Harrym.  
\- Bez prezerwatywy? - spytał zaskoczony, kiedy brunet usiadł pomiędzy jego ugiętymi nogami.  
\- Badałem się, spokojnie - odparł z uśmiechem.  
No tak, przecież mówił mu o tym. Kiedy badał swoją płodność dostał też informację, że jest zdrowy, a potem ani z Denise ani z nikim innym nie uprawiał seksu.  
\- Bez prezerwatywy jest dobrze? - szepnął, dokładnie obserwując poczynania Harry'ego; lekko wstrząsnął buteleczką po czym otworzył ją i wylał odrobinę na palce pocierając nimi, chyba po to by ogrzać żel.  
\- Jak dla mnie, zdecydowanie lepiej. Są większe odczucia, przyjemniejsze - naparł ostrożnie palcem na jego wejście, tak że wszedł do końca płytki paznokcia. Usta Louisa rozszerzyły się tak jak oczy - Poza tym, guma może podrażnić wrażliwe wnętrze, a nie chcę by stała ci się krzywda - dodał szeptem i nachylił do Louisa. Przyłożył usta do jego policzka i wsunął palec, aż do kostki. - Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dziwnie, ech. Trochę..  
\- Zaraz minie - przerwał mu, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym wysunął palec słuchając przy tym westchnięć szatyna i z powrotem wsunął dwa.  
\- Och - jęknął Louis całkowicie nieprzygotowany na to. To faktycznie było dziwne. Nie bolało, dzięki temu, że Harry użył żelu. Było trochę ślisko i wilgotno i czuł jak palec Harry'ego ociera się o jego ścianki i trochę zmartwił się tym, że nie dawało mu to przyjemności. Czuł jak jego podniecenie troszeczkę spada.  
\- Zrelaksuj się, króliczku - szepnął Harry wprost do jego ucha, usta ocierały się o skórę. - Wiem, że czujesz lekki dyskomfort. Pomyśl, że zaraz w ciebie wejdę - dodał niskim głosem, starając się brzmieć zmysłowo i erotycznie, by poprawić nastrój Louisowi.  
Wysunął z niego dwa palce i znów wsunął. Wykonywał te ruchy przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie zobaczył jak chłopiec pod nim uśmiecha się i następnie owija swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i przyciąga bliżej. Wtedy dołożył trzeci palec i zaczął wszystkie rozszerzać w jego ciepłym i wilgotnym wnętrzu. Louis stęknął zabawnie, jego policzki zarumieniły się a oczy zaszkliły. Harry dopiero zaczął go porządnie rozciągać, w końcu musiał być dobrze przygotowanym na jego ogromnego kutasa.  
\- Och, Boże - westchnął wyginając ciało w łuk i zaciskając palce we włosach Harry'ego na karku. Głupek trafił w jego prostatę - Tam, Harry tam – jęknął, wbijając się na palce starszego.  
\- Jeszcze nie - zaśmiał się Harry. Wysunął palce do połowy i znów zaczął je rozszerzać, na tyle na ile potrafił, bo Louis był okropnie ciasny. - Jeszcze chwilka.  
Wyciągnął je w końcu, sprawiając, że Louis westchnął smutno na uczucie pustki. Cholernie nie mógł się doczekać jego penisa w sobie. Patrzył zarumieniony jak Harry usiadł na swoich łydkach, po czym wylał dość sporą ilość żelu na swoją prawą dłoń i zaczął nią pocierać swojego grubego kutasa. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, by to było kurewsko dobre z Louisem, leżącym przed nim, nagim i chętnym. Opamiętał się, przerwał to, kiedy szatyn wyszczerzył się i przesunął dłonią po swoich włosach jednocześnie bezwstydnie rozsuwając swojego nogi. Chwycił butelkę lubrykantu i wylał dość dużą odrobinę na jego wejście. Louis zadrżał lekko, bo był zimny.  
W końcu, zawisł nad nim, dłońmi opierając się po obu stronach głowy młodszego. Podsunął się na kolanach tak, że Louis uniósł swojego nogi i rozszerzył jeszcze bardziej opierając je na udach Harry'ego. Ten sięgnął pomiędzy nimi i chwycił swojego penisa, by dobrze go ustawić przed różową dziurką chłopca i powoli, bardzo powoli zaczął go wsuwać.  
\- Kurwa, ogromny - jęknął Louis, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
Nie, nie było tak źle jak myślał. Było przyjemnie rozciągająco. Naprawdę miło czuć w sobie Harry'ego, wiedzieć, że robią to z miłości, że Harry głaskał go czule wierzchem dłoni po skroni i obserwował uważnie. Nachylił się i złożył lekki pocałunek na ustach Louisa. Chłopak zsunął swoje dłonie z jego karku na boki i trzymał mocno, gdy starszy wsuwał się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Nadal było trochę ciasno, gdy wysunął się i wszedł z powrotem tak, że jądra dotykały krągłych pośladków a włoski przyjemnie go łaskotały. Uśmiechnął się na to i uniósł bardziej nogi dając brunetowi większy dostęp, po czym owinął je wokół jego pasa ściskając pewnie.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał cicho Harry. Przesunął jedną dłonią wzdłuż ciała młodszego chłopca i ostatecznie położył ja na miękkim udzie, niekontrolowanie wbił palce w ciepłą skórę. Ciało Louisa było przyjemnie gładkie, skóra wrażliwa i kurwa, nadal pachniał słodką wanilią.  
\- Dobrze. Miło - westchnął Louis i poruszył lekko plecami. Wiedział, że Harry dawał mu czas do oswojenia się z nowym uczuciem, ale mógł już powiedzieć, że kochał to uczucie, uczucie jego chłopaka w sobie, uczucie bycia złączonymi.  
Chciał już, by Harry zaczął się w nim poruszać, by wbijał się mocno w jego wnętrze, by jądra obijały się o pośladki robiąc przy tym seksowny hałas, chciał, by Harry uderzał o jego prostatę i całował go zachłannie, chciał słuchać jak mężczyzna jęczy z przyjemności, jak warczy do jego ucha i szepcze nieprzyzwoite słówka, chciał widzieć rozkosz na jego twarzy, chciał czuć rozkosz w swoim podbrzuszu i być dumnym, że do tego samego doprowadzał Harry'ego swoim ciasnym i wilgotnym wnętrzem, chciał już szczytować i krzyczeć głośno tak, by pan Ross go usłyszał, chciał dojść na swój brzuch i chciał, by Harry doszedł w nim, chciał czuć jego nasienie w sobie, chciał by Harry też krzyczał, by chwalił go i ujeżdżał swój orgazm, sprawiając Louisowi dobry ból. Więc niecierpliwił się, kiedy Harry po prostu w nim był, czekając i całując go delikatnie po szyi i głaszcząc po ramieniu. To było przyjemne, naprawdę miłe i uśmiechał się na uczucie tych cieplutkich i miękkich ust na swojej skórze. Kochał, kiedy Harry był taki delikatny wobec niego. W końcu sam tego chciał, a Harry obiecał. Jednak teraz chciał już po prostu się kochać.  
\- Harry, do cholery, pieprz mnie – warknął, szarpiąc za loki starszego. Ten zaśmiał się, ucałował go w policzek i położył płasko przedramiona zginając je w łokciu. Byli bardzo blisko siebie, ich klatki piersiowe dotykały się, dokładnie czuli nawzajem swoje przyśpieszone oddechy i mocne uderzenia serc. Obaj chcieli tego tak bardzo, jak niczego innego. Ta bliskość była niesamowita a pożądanie doprowadzało ich na skraj. Pomimo, że był to pierwszy raz Louisa i Harry chciał, by był delikatny i wyjątkowy, Louis chciał intensywności.  
Tak, więc stało się to, czego bardzo chciał. Harry zaczął się w nim poruszać, wbijał się mocno w jego wnętrze, tak, że jądra obijały się o krągłe pośladki szatyna, robiąc przy tym seksowny hałas. Uderzał mocno w jego prostatę, po dość krótkiej chwili odnajdując ten punkt i całował go zachłannie. Louis słuchał jak mężczyzna nad nim, mężczyzna, którego kochał całym sobą, jęczał z przyjemności, warczał do jego ucha i szeptał sprośności. Widział dokładnie rozkosz na jego twarzy, kiedy unosił się i wykonywał płaskie ruchy. Czuł rozkosz w swoim podbrzuszu i był dumny z siebie, że do tego samego doprowadzał Harry'ego swoim ciasnym i wilgotnym wnętrzem. Powoli zaczynał szczytować, w ogóle nie wstydząc się tego, że wszystko trwało dość krótko, w końcu to jego pierwszy raz a swoimi jękami doprowadzał na skraj Harry'ego. Jęczał i krzyczał tak głośno, że pan Ross prawdopodobnie ich słyszał. Niespodziewanie dla siebie doszedł na swój brzuch, tryskając mocno i intensywnie, a kilka kropel trafiło na jego brodę. Harry doszedł w nim krótką chwilę później, jego sperma rozlała się we wnętrzu Louisa, na co chłopak jęknął z uśmiechem, bo to naprawdę było dobre, czuć się tak dobrze wypełnionym. Harry nadal krzyczał, zaczął go chwalić, mówić, jakim jest dobrym i ślicznym chłopcem, jaki piękny jest, jednocześnie ujeżdżając swój orgazm, by trwał jak najdłużej. Louis poczuł się kochany, tak bardzo jak jeszcze nigdy i starał się z podobną siłą kochać mężczyznę nad nim.


	4. Chapter 4

Nauczycielka angielskiego i zarazem wychowawczyni Louisa i Nialla niespodziewanie zachorowała lub coś podobnego, tym samym robiąc ich piątek najlepszym od początku roku, ponieważ mieli trzy lekcje mniej, czyli kończyli o wpół do trzynastej. Obaj umówili się, że dziś Louis nocuje u Nialla, ale ze względu na to, że mieli jeszcze dużo czasu do wieczora, Louis postanowił spotkać się z Harrym, bo wiedział, że mężczyzna będzie za nim tęsknił, podczas kiedy on będzie się świetnie bawił z Niallem. Blondyn natomiast wrócił do domu, na obiad.  
Listopadowa pogoda była wyjątkowo ładna. Na niebie prawie żadnych chmur, a słonko miło grzało. Louis kochał słońce, bo był ogromnym zmarzluchem, ale nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu zamkną się razem z Harrym w domku przy kominku.  
Droga do przychodni, w której pracował Harry była dość długa, szczególnie na piechotę, jednak Louis mimo wszystko zdecydował się przejść. Było ciepło i nie chciał zmarnować tej okazji. W internetowej książce telefonicznej odnalazł numer do Harry'ego, jako lekarza, chcąc umówić się na wizytę dentystyczną, by zrobić Harry'emu niespodziankę. Jeszcze ani razu nie był u niego w pracy i było mu przykro z tego powodu. Spotykali się już od dłuższego czasu, brunet był rozwiedziony, a on niedługo pełnoletni, więc pomyślał, że miał do tego prawo. W końcu zadzwonił i odebrała jakaś pani w rejestracji.  
\- Chciałbym się zarejestrować do pana Stylesa na kontrolę - powiedział powoli i wyraźnie, samemu starając się nie roześmiać. Brzmiało to trochę zabawnie “Pan Styles”.  
\- Dobrze. Wolny termin jest na piętnastego grudnia - odparła przesadnie miło, a Louis odkaszlnął zaskoczony. Prawie nigdy nie rozmawiali z Harrym o jego pracy i Louis nie miał pojęcia, że miał, aż tak napięty grafik. Musiałby czekać prawie miesiąc na spotkanie z jego chłopakiem. Ciekawe czy Denise mogła sobie tak po prostu przyjść do męża, czy też tak jak on się rejestrowała. Do tej pory się nie poznali i chyba już nigdy nie będą mieli okazji. - Pasuje panu?  
\- A nie da się jakoś wcześniej? - westchnął Louis błagalnie, naprawdę chciał się teraz zobaczyć z Harrym.  
\- Wizyta prywatna? Na dziś – zaproponowała, tym razem zmęczonym tonem, jakby miała już dosyć niezadowolonych pacjentów.  
\- No niech będzie - mruknął po chwili zastanowienia, ale kiedy usłyszał, że będzie go to kosztować osiemdziesiąt funtów od razu się rozłączył. No trudno. Spotka się z Harrym bez zapisu. Po prostu wejdzie tam i kiedy ten go zobaczy, niemożliwym jest, że go nie wpuści do swojego gabinetu. Pomyślał, że będzie to trochę zabawne zobaczyć minę zaskoczonego Harry'ego. Może jakiś seks na biurku…  
Dosłownie trzydzieści osiem minut zajęło Louisowi dojście do przychodni. Jego nogi okropnie bolały i był spragniony i jedyne, o czym w tamtej chwili myślał to krzesło i woda. Wszedł do dużego budynku i zaczął się rozglądać. Kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie powinien pójść, gdzie pracował Harry. Podszedł do rejestracji mając nadzieję, że tam nie pracowała ta kobieta, która odebrała jego telefon. To byłoby niezręczne.  
\- Przepraszam, gdzie przyjmuje pan Styles? - spytał sympatycznie z lekkim uśmiechem, ponownie z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech.  
\- Na drugim piętrze, pierwsze drzwi, zobaczy pan – odparła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Podziękował jej krótko, po czym wszedł do windy i wcisnął guzik z numerem dwa. Na miejscu zobaczył, że na ławeczkach siedziało około dwudziestu ludzi i trochę się przeraził na myśl, że Harry ma przyjąć ich wszystkich w niecałe dwie godziny. Jednak po chwili dostrzegł drzwi z napisem “Doktor Styles” (mmm, seksownie), pod którymi siedziały tylko dwie osoby; jakaś kobieta w wieku jego mamy i starszy pan. Usiadł niedaleko, naprzeciw drzwi, tak by Harry mógł go zobaczyć, kiedy już wyjdzie ze swojego gabinetu. Trwało to trochę i powoli zaczynał się nudzić, i kiedy już miał wstać, by pójść do łazienki z gabinetu wyjrzał Harry. Rozejrzał się chcąc zaprosić kolejną osobę, aż dostrzegł drobnego szatyna marznącego w swojej kurtce i nie wiedział czy miał być zły czy się cieszyć. Louis nie powinien był tu przychodzić, a tymczasem szczerzył się do niego i wyglądał tak uroczo, że nie potrafił być zły.  
\- Zapraszam - westchnął ostatecznie, wskazując na Louisa. Obaj nie zwrócili uwagi na dwójkę pozostałych oburzonych pacjentów, bo w końcu oni byli to pierwsi. - Co ty tu robisz mój drogi? - mruknął brunet, siadając w swoim fotelu, a Louis usiadł naprzeciw na małym krzesełku, trochę twardym, ugh.  
\- Miałem mniej lekcji i pomyślałem, że cię odwiedzę - odparł spokojnie Louis, uśmiechając się uroczo, jednak nie potrafił ukryć dreszczy. Było mu zimno.  
\- Lou, ale mówiłem, że żadnego przychodzenia do pracy, tak?  
\- No tak, ale nikt przecież nie wie, kim dla ciebie jestem. Nic złego się nie stało - odparł trochę zasmucony. Nie ukrywał, że liczył, iż Harry się ucieszy. Mimo wszystko.  
Styles westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową, ale ostatecznie uśmiechnął się, co Louis od razu odwzajemnił. Wstał i podszedł do starszego, po czym usiadł mu na kolanach, szyję objął ramionami.  
\- Tęskniłem - mruknął w jego usta, złączając ich czoła i pocałował go delikatnie.  
\- Zimno ci? - spytał Harry szeptem, błądząc wzrokiem po rumianej twarzy jego chłopca. Louis kiwnął krótko, więc brunet rozpiął jego kurtkę i rzucił na podłogę, co spowodowało, że szatynowi było jeszcze bardziej zimno, ale nic nie powiedział. - Zaraz cię rozgrzeję - dodał Harry niskim głosem i faktycznie, Louis jakby poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego żołądku. Jednak to jeszcze nie było to.  
Harry złapał go mocno za uda i wstał trzymając go na swoich biodrach, po czym posadził na biurku i pochylił się, tak, że Louis prawie upadł. Pisnął przerażony, ale uśmiechnął się, bo Harry trzymał go mocno w pasie i nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu upaść. Przybliżył się bardziej i stanął pomiędzy nogami Louisa, a jego dłonie, ciepłe dłonie, wślizgnęły się pod cienki sweterek chłopca. Louis zamruczał tuląc swoją twarz do piersi Harry'ego. Wyglądał seksownie w swoim zielonym kitlu i białych drewniakach. I może trochę zabawnie.  
\- Harry - zaśmiał się szatyn trzymając się kurczowo zielonego materiału. - Seks w pracy? To niehigieniczne.  
\- Uwierz, że w moim gabinecie jest najbardziej sterylnie, bardziej niż w moim domu i w całym tym budynku. – szepnął, sunąc swoimi dłońmi po zimnych plecach Louisa, po czym palce wetknął lekko za pasek spodni i gumkę bokserek, tak że chociaż trochę mógł poczuć miękkość jego pośladków. Kochał jego pośladki.  
\- Mmm - wymamrotał Louis, bo tylko na to było go stać, kiedy Harry ustami pieścił skórę jego szyi i dłońmi ugniatał pośladki. Na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a penis powoli twardniał i czuł dokładnie to samo u Harry'ego. Było mu gorąco i tracił oddech na samą myśl o uprawianiu seksu na tym właśnie biurku, na którym siedział. Mógłby położyć się na nim płasko brzuchem, a Harry stałby za nim i posuwał mocno. Albo to Harry położy się na biurku, a on będzie go ujeżdżał. Tylko będą musieli obaj być cicho, bo za drzwiami czekali pacjenci.  
Louis po dłuższej chwili sięgnął go guzików zielonego kitla i zaczął go rozpinać. Cholerny Harry miał pod spodem jeszcze białą koszulkę. Czy to dziwne, że kręcił go w stroju dentysty?  
\- Doktorku - szepnął delikatnie chichocząc, a Harry wydał blisko nieokreślony dźwięk tworząc malinkę na jego szyi.  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie - oburzył się, po czym odsunął od Louisa i zaczął zapinać odpięte guziki - To dziwne – dodał, widząc rozczarowaną minę jego chłopca. Szatyn chwycił go za kieszenie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, wydymając usta.  
\- Co robisz? - spytał smutno. Harry sięgnął do jego grzywki i przeczesał ją palcami, po czym złożył buziaka na czubku głowy.  
\- Louis, ja mam pacjentów - odparł i usiadł na swoim fotelu. Louis zeskoczył z biurka i z powrotem usiadł na jego kolanach rękami obejmując szyję. Kochał go obejmować.  
\- Myślałem, że będziemy się kochać - westchnął, co spowodowało, że Harry'emu było trochę przykro, że jednak nie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
\- To gorące, wiem. Ale naprawdę, Louis. Musisz już iść. Ja muszę naprawiać ząbki, dobrze wiesz.  
\- Ale Harry… Zaraz idę do Nialla na nockę. Myślałem, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem.  
\- Przecież jutro po ciebie przyjadę, do Nialla i będziemy razem całą sobotę, króliczku - uśmiechnął się i pacnął palcem nos Louisa, na co chłopak się skrzywił.  
\- Nie możesz się urwać?  
\- Mmm. W sumie. Może mógłbym. Powinienem zostać do piętnastej, bo mam trochę papierkowej roboty, ale mogę to przecież zrobić, kiedy indziej.  
\- Och. Czyli masz dużo czasu jeszcze, a mnie babka chciała zarejestrować na piętnastego grudnia - oburzył się, a Harry zaśmiał głośno.  
\- Chciałeś się do mnie zarejestrować?  
\- No wiesz, taka niespodzianka. Ale jak widać wszedłem bez zapisu - zaświergotał i nachylił się do mężczyzny, by cmoknąć go w policzek.  
\- No dobrze. Ale teraz poważnie, Lou. Skończę z tymi, którzy czekają i możemy gdzieś razem wyjść. Zajmie mi to pewnie mniej niż godzinę.  
\- A co ja mam robić w tym czasie?  
\- Na dole jest mini kafejka, posiedź sobie, wypij coś ciepłego. Mamy też tam telewizor.  
Niezbyt zadowolony ostatecznie przystał na to. Założył swoją kurtkę i zabrał plecak, który zrzucił przy drzwiach i wyszedł z gabinetu. Miał nadzieję, że jego malinka była zasłonięta, bo niektórzy ludzie dziwnie na niego patrzyli. Ale to może dlatego, że wszedł bez kolejki.  
W tej małej kafejce było dość miło, może i przytulnie. Oprócz Louisa i dziewczyny za ladą, była tylko jedna osoba, jakaś starsza pani siedziała w kącie i czytała gazetę. Louis kupił sobie dużą herbatę i jakieś tanie ciastko i usiadł naprzeciw telewizora. Włączony był kanał z wiadomościami dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, a Louis nie przepadał za tego typu rzeczami. Nie chciał godziny spędzić na oglądaniu kłótni polityków.  
\- Przepraszam, można przełączyć? - spytał dziewczynę za ladą, która od razu położyła przed sobą pilota. Louis podszedł po niego i wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
Tylko cztery kanały. Super. Wybrał jakiś program kulinarny, bo wolał to od jakiegoś wyścigu konnego i programu z wróżbitami. Godzina dłużyła mu się okropnie, a on powoli zaczął się robić głodny. W tej kafejce nie mieli niestety niczego pożywnego, same słodycze, a Louis nie chciał się nimi faszerować, wiedząc, że i tak się tym nie naje. Na szczęście w momencie, kiedy program kulinarny się skończył i zaczął jakiś inny (o zgrozo) Louis dostał smsa, od Harry'ego: “Wyjdź na zewnątrz, zaraz będę xxx”. Oczywiście, Harry nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział ich razem w jego miejscu pracy, ale nie winił go. Zrobił tak jak poprosił i zaledwie kilka minut czekał przy jego samochodzie.  
\- Gdzie chcesz jechać? - spytał Harry odpalając auto, po czym nachylił się do swojego chłopca i ucałował go tak, jakby wcale nie widzieli się godzinę temu.  
\- Jestem głodny - odparł Louis. Opadł na swój fotel, ułożył się wygodnie i włączył ogrzewanie. - Może pizza? - zaproponował, bo dawno nie był na pizzy, ostatni raz chyba w wakacje, a z Harrym nie był wcale. W dodatku raz na jakiś czas mógł zjeść coś niezdrowego.  
Pojechali do tej najbliższej pizzerii, by nie robić sobie większych problemów i niepotrzebnie tracić czas. Zamówili jedną małą z dużą ilością sera i kukurydzy i do tego szejki waniliowe.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem na randce w takim miejscu - zauważył Harry, gryząc swój trójkątny kawałek ciasta.  
\- Takie miejsca są najlepsze - odparł dumnie Louis. Jeju, jak on kochał pizzę. Gdyby miał taki metabolizm jak Niall to jadłby ją codziennie.  
\- To niezdrowe - westchnął Harry i pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Louis tylko przewrócił oczami, pozostawił to bez komentarza. Harry był cholernym lekarzem i wiedział dokładnie, co jest zdrowe dla człowieka, a co nie i to czasami denerwowało Louisa, bo zabraniał mu niektórych rzeczy jak “idź prosto, bo będziesz miał chory kręgosłup” albo “nie możesz chodzić spać tak późno, powinieneś spać osiem godzin, nie cztery”. Ale gdyby spojrzeć na to z innej strony to przecież mówił te wszystkie rzeczy nie po to, by go zdenerwować, ale dlatego, że go kochał i troszczył się i chciał dla niego jak najlepiej.  
Spojrzał na niego, kiedy popijał powoli swój szejk i tak po prostu patrzył. Patrzył jak je, jak brudzi się ketchupem i rozglądając się czy nikt nie patrzy wyciera go białą ściereczką, a potem czyści swoje dłonie i ponownie zabiera się za jedzenie. Z każdym gryzem jego język wysuwał się lekko i to było takie urocze w dojrzałym mężczyźnie, że nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu.  
\- Co? - burknął Harry gromiąc go spojrzeniem, bo wiedział, że śmieje się z niego. Pewnie z tego, że się pobrudził. Ukradkiem zerknął na swoje spodnie sprawdzając czy aby ich nie poplamił. Na szczęście nie.  
\- Zabawnie jesz. Tak śmiesznie wystawiasz język. O tak - zademonstrował to Harry'emu zdecydowanie za bardzo wystawiając swój język i za dużo wpychając sobie pizzy do buzi brudząc przy tym swoje policzki ketchupem.  
\- Wcale tak nie jem - żachnął się Harry, odkładając swój kawałek pizzy na talerzyk i sięgnął po swojego szejka.  
\- Wcale, że tak. Wystawiasz język tak słodko - Louis ponownie zachichotał i pociągnął trochę waniliowego napoju przez dużą słomkę cały czas przyglądając się obrażonemu Harry'emu. Obrażony dorosły mężczyzna to cudowny widok. Czy to źle, że Louis wolał jechać z nim do domu niż nocować u Nialla i całą noc, uprawiać seks, tylko dlatego, że wystawia język kiedy je? Bo ten język potrafił czynić cuda. I, och Boże, Louis nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach przy jedzeniu, w miejscu publicznym, bo nagle jego penis drgnął lekko w jego bokserkach. Poprawił się na miejscu i odchrząknął wyganiając brudne wyobrażenia z jego głowy. Wziął się za zjedzenie drugiego kawałka pizzy.  
\- To odruch niekontrolowany - bronił się Harry - To jest zapisane w mojej genetyce - dodał i zaczął siorbać swój napój, bo powoli się kończył.  
\- Mhm - westchnął Louis, chcąc zakończyć ten temat. Jego brzuch już robił się pełny i zaczął mieć dość jedzenia, ale chciał skończyć ten mały kawałek. To chyba ten szejk sprawił, że jego brzuch stał się wzdęty i z każdym ruchem napój poruszał się w jego żołądku, co było dość nieprzyjemne.  
\- W ogóle czemu dziś miałeś mniej lekcji? - spytał Harry zaciekawiony. Nie chciał tylko, by Louis zaczął uciekać z lekcji po to, by się z nim spotkać.  
\- Nasza wychowawczyni jest chora czy coś, a mamy z nią trzy ostatnie lekcje, więc oto jestem - odparł sennym głosem wyciągając się na kanapie. Pełny brzuszek sprawił, że zachciało mu się spać i zapomniał o jakimkolwiek seksie. Harry kiwnął głową.  
\- Zaraz będą święta i twoje urodziny i będziesz siedział sobie w domku - odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Skończył swój obiad i wytarł dokładnie dłonie i usta, nie chcąc być brudnym i klejącym. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał to spalić w poniedziałek na siłowni. A może i nawet jutro, kiedy wstanie o szóstej rano, by pobiegać, a potem pojedzie do Nialla po swojego chłopca i spędzą razem miło dzień i już nie mógł się doczekać, naprawdę. Nawet by nie pomyślał, że w takim wieku, po rozwodzie z Denise będzie w stanie się zakochać. A jednak. Kochał i to bardzo mocno i na poważnie traktował Louisa. Wiązał z nim swoją przyszłość i coraz częściej myślał o tym, że ten chłopiec to jego jedyny. Jego miłość na zawsze.  
\- Wcale nie - westchnął Louis z przymkniętymi oczami i przysunął się do Harry'ego, tak by siedział obok niego, a nie naprzeciw. - Będę sobie siedział z tobą - mruknął i chwycił ramię Harry'ego i sam siebie owinął, na co starszy zaśmiał się i przyciągnął go bliżej zacieśniając uścisk na jego pasie, a brodę oparł na głowie Louisa wetkniętej w zagłębienie jego szyi - I będziemy chodzić na łyżwy i na jarmarki i pić gorącą czekoladę i w Sylwestra pójdziemy na tę imprezę w centrum - wymieniał z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, nie mogąc się doczekać tego czasu.  
\- No tak, Lou, ale to, że ty masz przerwę w szkole, nie znaczy, że ja mam przerwę w pracy - odparł Harry poważnym tonem. Louis uniósł się i spojrzał na niego spanikowany - Ale mogę wziąć urlop - zaśmiał się, a kiedy oburzony Louis pacnął go w ramię udał, że bardzo go to boli.  
\- Kłamiesz - jęknął szatyn gromiąc spojrzeniem starszego, który cały czas się śmiał po czym kiwnął głową potwierdzając. - Dupek - burknął odwracając się twarzą od niego i splótł ramiona na piersi.  
Harry nachylił się do niego, wsunął dłonie pod kurtkę, bo lubił to robić, a głowę położył na jego ramieniu i usta przytknął do ucha. Chuchnął ciepłym powietrzem, ale Louis zdawał się nie reagować, więc odgarnął karmelowe włosy i cmoknął go w miejsce za uchem. Szatyn lekko poruszył ramieniem, jednak wciąż nie pozwolił wygrać Harry'emu. Potrafił mu się oprzeć. Czasami.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął Harry wprost do jego ucha i wtedy Louis poddał się i opadł w jego ramiona. - Bardzo cię kocham. - dodał, kiedy szatyn obrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął czule. Lubił tego słuchać, tych dwóch słów.  
\- Nie musisz mówić, że mnie kochasz, żeby mi powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz - odparł Louis przesłodzonym głosem, a Harry po chwili zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To tekst piosenki, głupku - parsknął, a Louis pokiwał ze śmiechem.  
\- Też cię kocham - powiedział, ucałował Harry'ego w drapiący policzek i odsunął się od niego. Wyciągnął swój telefon i widząc, że jest godzina siedemnasta spojrzał przepraszająco na Harry'ego. - Chyba powinienem się zbierać. Odwieziesz mnie do Nialla? – spytał, robiąc smutną minkę, a Harry pokręcił na niego głową z dezaprobatą.  
\- Oczywiście, króliczku. Chodź - wyciągnął pieniądze i zostawił je na stoliku. Założył swój płaszcz i oczywiście, wziął plecak Louisa i razem wyszli z pizzerii. Nie zdążyli wsiąść do samochodu, kiedy zadzwonił telefon Louisa i był to Niall.  
\- Widzę cię - zaśmiał się blondyn, a Louis zmarszczył się zaczynając się rozglądać.  
\- Gdzie, głupku? - pisnął zdezorientowany. Harry patrzył na niego i uśmiechał się i pomyślał, że jest szczęściarzem mogąc tego uroczego chłopca nazywać swoim.  
\- Stoicie z Harrym przy pizzerii, ja jestem przy kiosku. - Louis obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni szukając tego małego czerwonego kiosku i klepnął się dłonią w twarz, kiedy Niall machał do niego dłonią, w której trzymał reklamówkę z Tesco.  
\- Chodź tu, a nie wyglądasz jak niepełnosprawny - parsknął Louis, po czym rozłączył się i razem z Harrym patrzyli jak chłopak niebezpiecznie przebiega przez pasy i roześmiany oparł się o samochód.  
\- Siemanko - przywitał się i zasalutował do Harry'ego. Ten zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Wsiadajcie, zawiozę was - powiedział brunet, odblokowując swój samochód.  
\- Właściwie, to mama chciała, żebym poszedł jeszcze do tej apteki tutaj - wskazał na biały budynek przed nimi.  
\- Nie widzę problemu..  
\- Nie, właściwie.. Harry. Jedź do domu, okej? - powiedział Louis, odbierając od niego plecak i podszedł do Nialla. - My pójdziemy do tej apteki i pojedziemy sobie autobusem.  
\- Ale, Lou…  
\- Oj daj spokój, Styles - zaśmiał się Niall. - Posłuchaj swojego małego chłopca. Jedź do domu i poczytaj jakąś swoją lekarską książkę, a my będziemy się świetnie bawić w aptece - powiedział dość szybko i entuzjastycznie, na co obaj Harry i Louis zaśmiali się.  
\- W porządku - odparł pokonany Styles - Bawcie się dobrze - dodał, po czym zamierzał wsiąść do samochodu, ale wyprzedził go Louis wpadający mu w ramiona. Przytulił go mocno i ucałowało w głowę, a następnie chwycił w dłonie jego twarz i złączył ich usta na krótką chwilę.  
\- Pa - szepnął Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem i pozwolił, by Harry poklepał go po pupie, po czym razem z Niallem poszli w kierunku apteki, a Harry wrócił do swojego małego domku.  
Niall kupił swojej mamie paczkę plastrów i maść na oparzenia i wrócili na przystanek, czekając na autobus miejski. Powoli się ściemniało i Louis trochę się niepokoił, ale był obok niego Niall, więc nie powinno być źle. On odstraszał wszystkich.  
Autobus przyjechał i wsiedli razem z mnóstwem innych ludzi. Trudno było im znaleźć wolne miejsce, ale udało się prawie na samym końcu.  
\- To jak? Fifa? - spytał uradowany Niall, który w nie potrafił przyznać się przed Louisem, że czuł się trochę zaniedbany, bo Louis swój wolny czas poświęcał przede wszystkim Harry'emu. To oczywiste, bo byli parą, ale często zdawało mu się, że już nie liczy się dla Louisa, że chłopak zapomniał o swoim przyjacielu. I jakby czytając mu w myślach, na rozwianie wszelkich wątpliwości wczoraj Louisa spytał czy ma wolny dzisiejszy wieczór, i jasne, że tak i nie mógł się doczekać, aż spędzi tyle godzin ze swoim kumplem.  
\- Pewnie - uśmiechnął się Louis. Plecak ciążył na jego plecach i pomyślał, że miło było, kiedy to Harry go nosił i już powoli zaczynało mu go brakować. Nie, nie. Teraz musiał się skupić na Niallu, swoim jedynym przyjacielu, który za nim tęsknił, ze wzajemnością. Naprawdę cieszył się na wspólnie z nim spędzony czas i chwilowe oderwanie od Harry'ego. W końcu co za dużo to nie zdrowo, a trzeba też pamiętać o innych.  
Niall mieszkał dość daleko stąd i Louis cieszył się, że jechali autobusem, bo teraz listopadowa pogoda nie wyglądała najlepiej, był pewien, że było około trzynastu stopni. Uniósł ramiona i skurczył szyję, by otrzymać choć odrobinę ciepła na swoje zmarznięte uszy - mógł ubrać czapkę. Niall siedział obok niego i wyglądał jakby wcale nie było mu zimno. Jego kurtka była rozpięta do połowy, a szyja goła. Na dodatek nie ubrał dziś skarpetek i podwinął swoje spodnie do kostek. Był cholernie nienormalny. Harry zbeształby go za taki strój, bo w końcu mógł się przeziębić, ale Louis nie mówił nic.  
\- Co robisz na urodziny? - spytał blondyn. Wyjął z reklamówki z Tesco paczkę jakichś cukierków i poczęstował nimi Louisa. Sam zajadał się tak jakby to był jego obiad. Louis nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Horan jadł niemalże na każdej przerwie w szkole, raz kanapkę, a raz coś jak paczkę chipsów, a kiedy spotykali się u niego w domu robił praktycznie to samo; jego mama szykowała im mnóstwo przekąsek i Louis nawet jeśli by chciał, to nie zmieściłby wszystkiego, za to Niall jadł jakby nigdy nic. I najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie tył. W ogóle. Ani trochę. A może nawet i tracił na wadze. Zawsze wyglądał jak wychudzone jagniątko. A Louis, kiedy wracał od niego, po zjedzeniu połowy tego co Maura im zaserwowała ważył o co najmniej pół kilo więcej. Był strasznie zazdrosny z tego powodu, że Niall mógł sobie pozwolić na wszystko, na co miał ochotę by zjeść, a on zawsze obliczał w głowie kiedy jadł ostatnio i o której godzinie może zjeść kolejny posiłek i czy czasem nie zjadł za dużo, by pozwolić sobie na coś słodkiego. Starał się pilnować swojej wagi, nie chciał przytyć. A to, że powoli zbliżały się jego urodziny i jeszcze święta sprawiało, że bolała go głowa. Jego rodzina zawsze serwowała dużo jedzenia w tym czasie i babcia krzywo na niego patrzyła kiedy mówił, że po prostu nie chce. I to było jedyne, czego nie lubił w tym okresie. Jedzenie.  
\- Nie wiem. Chyba to, co zawsze, o ile mama przygotuje mi tort. Jak nie to trudno, pójdziemy gdzieś razem, na pizze albo coś - mruknął Louis. Nigdy nie lubił celebrowania swoich urodzin, nawet jeśli zaraz miały być jego osiemnaste. Nie przepadał za imprezami, a już w szczególności za takimi, kiedy był w centrum uwagi. To nie wpływało na niego dobrze. Wolał ten czas spędzić w spokoju. Nawet tak normalnie jak gra w Fifę z Niallem, mimo że robili to często. Nie oczekiwał wiele, zwykłe “wszystkiego najlepszego” robiło wszystko i był uszczęśliwiony, że po prostu pamiętają, iż tego dnia się urodził.  
\- Coś jest nie tak z twoją główką? - spytał zabawnie Niall jednocześnie pięścią lekko stukając w czoło przyjaciela. Louis wywrócił oczami i odepchnął jego rękę, cholernie gorącą. Jest zmiennocieplny czy jak? - No dalej, Louis. Zrobię ci lepszą imprezę od mojej! - zaoferował dość entuzjastycznym okrzykiem. Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem za bycie tak głośnym. Za dużo sobie pozwalał, byli w końcu w autobusie pełnym ludzi. Louis nie lubił, kiedy ktoś zwracał na niego uwagę, a już na pewno nie przez Nialla.  
\- Ja nie chcę imprezy - westchnął poirytowany Louis - Mówię poważnie, Niall. Jeśli zrobisz imprezę to nie odezwę się do ciebie już nigdy więcej.  
Doskonale pamiętał jak wyglądała impreza z okazji osiemnastych urodzin Nialla. Jedna wielka pijatyka, więc szybko ulotnił się do Harry'ego, a Niall był tak pijany, że nawet tego nie zauważył.  
\- Lou - powiedział Niall urażony, ale po minie przyjaciela wiedział, że nie żartuje.  
\- Serio - odparł Louis dla potwierdzenia. Blondyn kiwnął głową i już nie poruszał tematu urodzin Louisa.  
Wysiedli na przystanku zaledwie kilka kroków od domu Nialla. Niebo chmurzyło się i wyglądało na to, że zaraz się rozpada, więc Louis przyśpieszył nie chcąc być przemokniętym, aż do kości. Za to Niall szedł za nim, jakby nigdy nic z nadal rozpiętą kurtką i machał białą reklamówką w dłoni jak jakiś przygłup. Jak to możliwie, że oni nadal się przyjaźnią. Byli swoimi kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, a jednak było coś, co sprawiało, że mimo wszystko jeden nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie swojego życia bez drugiego.  
\- Dzień dobry - Louis przywitał się z mamą Nialla, a ta w odpowiedzi przyciągnęła go do lekkiego uścisku, do czego nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Jego mama nie była taka w stosunku do Nialla. Maura traktowała go prawie jak drugiego syna, który rzadko przychodzi do domu, a ona za nim tęskni. Za to Jay Nialla traktowała jak kompletnie obcą osobę, i to trochę bolało Louisa. Tata Nialla też był świetny, tak samo jak jego starszy brat (okej, siostra Lou też była niczego sobie) i wszyscy byli tolerancyjni, bo syn brata Boba był gejem a kuzynka Maury lesbijką i miała żonę i dwójkę dzieci i Louis czuł się u nich wspaniale. To poniekąd jak druga rodzina, naprawdę.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała od razu wręczając mu kubek ciepłej herbaty, wiedząc jak ją uwielbia i pewnie też dlatego, że wyglądał na zmarzniętego.  
\- Dobrze. Dziękuję. A pani jak minął dzień? - spytał wcale nie z grzeczności. Maura była po prostu kochaną kobietą i była dla niego miła, więc on chciał być miły dla niej, zasługiwała na to. I szczerze naprawdę chciał usłyszeć, że mama Nialla czuje się dobrze.  
Zrobiła im kanapki i zapas herbaty i pozwoliła, aby zniknęli w pokoju Nialla. Tam rozłożyli się na kanapie, włączyli cicho muzykę, a potem załadowali swoją ulubioną grę.  
Z początku była to tylko zabawa, ale z czasem zmieniła się w prawdziwą rywalizację pełną okrzyków i przepychanek, ale też śmiechu. Ostatecznie zremisowali sześć do sześciu, ale obaj chcieli się odegrać, więc zagrali jeszcze jeden mecz, który wygrał Niall i dwa kolejne, które wygrał Louis. Tryumfował skacząc po łóżku i wpychając sobie do buzi gumowe misie. Niall nie był zadowolony. Zmarszczył na niego brwi i rzucił w niego padem.  
\- Gramy jeszcze raz - obruszył się, na co Louis zaśmiał się głośno i wytknął mu język.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Wygrałem. Zagramy w coś innego - opadł na łóżku i sięgnął po swoją trzecią herbatę. Kubek miał rysunek choinek i śniegu i Louis pomyślał, że nie mógł się już doczekać zimy i białego puchu. Zbudują z Harrym ogromny fort i bałwana…  
\- Nie chce mi się. Obejrzyjmy jakiś horror - zaproponował Niall, wciągając się na łóżko z podłogi i wepchnął się pomiędzy poduszki - Daj laptopa.  
Louis sięgnął po urządzenie i podał je blondynowi, po czym usiadł obok i zakrył się kocem. Nadal było mu trochę zimno. Razem zaczęli czegoś szukać, ale kiedy jednemu się podobał film to drugi był przeciwny. Louis stwierdził więc, że powinni zrezygnować z horroru i poszukać jakiejś komedii romantycznej. Niall zgromił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Serio, od tej miłości to ci się w głowie poprzewracało - parsknął blondyn i kontynuował szukanie horroru.  
\- No weź, będzie fajnie. Nigdy nie oglądaliśmy razem takiego filmu.  
\- I nie obejrzymy. Potrzebujesz trochę adrenaliny - mruknął, po czym kliknął pierwszy film jaki mu się wyświetlił na liście. Louis nie lubił horrorów, nie w postaci filmów, bo książki przeważnie takie wybierał. Ale to zupełnie, co innego wyobrażać sobie, a naprawdę widzieć. Po takim filmie zawsze długo o nim myślał i bał się wyjść do łazienki w nocy. W takiej sytuacji potrzebny mu był Harry. Okej, z nim mógłby może obejrzeć horror, mógłby się przytulić do jego ciepłego ciała i nie bałby się tak bardzo.  
Film się dopiero zaczął, a Louis już miał dosyć. Dziesięć minut pełne krwi i krzyków i nie rozumiał, co Niall w tym widział. To było po postu obrzydliwe i ani trochę ciekawe, warte obejrzenia. A on sobie siedział obok i uśmiechał się do ekranu laptopa jakby to był śliczny piesek, a nie psychopata latający z siekierą i odcinający ludziom głowy. Louis wtulił się w jego ciało i zakrył bardziej kocem, kiedy ten psychol powiesił dziewczynę za włosy i zaczął jej odrąbywać nogi kawałek po kawałku. Zamknął oczy, bo naprawdę nie chciał już tego oglądać.  
\- Boisz się? - mruknął Niall z lekkim uśmiechem. Mimo wszystko objął Louisa w pasie i przytulił się bardziej do niego.  
\- Nie - burknął Louis szczypiąc go w brzuch, chłopak drgnął lekko, ale nic poza tym.  
\- Widzę przecież. Jak nie chcesz to nie musimy tego oglądać - Niall zastopował film i spojrzał na zakrytego kołdrą Louisa po samą grzywkę.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. To po prostu obrzydliwe - jęknął i wydostał się spod koca, siadając z dala od Nialla i jego głupiego filmu. Blondyn kiwnął głową i wyłączył laptop, niespodziewanie dla Louisa, po czym sięgnął po pilot od telewizora i włączył go.  
\- Może tu coś będzie - szepnął.  
Była już godzina dziewiąta i Louis naprawdę liczył na jakąś komedię romantyczną z Ashtonem Kutcherem w roli głównej w ten piątkowy wieczór.  
\- Myślisz, że ty i Harry to na poważnie tak? - spytał tak znikąd skacząc po kanałach. Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale chłopak patrzył wprost na telewizor. Wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem ułożył się przy boku Nialla. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i objął go. - Hmm?  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie. Serio myślę, że to już tak na zawsze - odparł z rozczulonym uśmiechem. Zawsze taki miał, kiedy myślał o Harrym przy kimś innym.  
\- Ale Louis, to twój pierwszy chłopak. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to ten jedyny?  
\- Nie wiem. To chyba się czuje, nie? Ja to czuję. Że jest moim na zawsze. Wiesz, mówi się, że pierwsza miłość nigdy nie rdzewieje, czy coś, że naszą pierwszą miłość będziemy zawsze kochać, nawet po rozstaniu. I myślę, że Harry jest moją pierwszą miłością, ale tak na zawsze. Nie mamy zamiaru się rozstawać.  
\- Znacie się ponad cztery miesiące. - Niall wciąż bronił swojego zdania. Cieszył się, że Louis był szczęśliwy z Harrym, ale mimo wszystko starał się być ostrożnym i nie chciał, aby jego przyjaciel skończył ze złamanym sercem - Jak dla mnie to trochę mało, żeby powiedzieć, że osoba jest tą jedyną miłością na zawsze.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie ile czasu do tego potrzeba. Ja go po prostu kocham, jest cudownym facetem i też mnie kocha i niczego więcej nie potrzebuję, by wiedzieć.. by czuć tutaj - położył swoją dłoń na sercu, na co Niall uśmiechnął się czule - że chce być z nim na zawsze.  
\- Och, Lou.. - zagruchał Horan i uścisnął go mocno. Może faktycznie lepiej było zaufać sercu niż rozumowi - A za co ty go tak kochasz?  
\- Umm - Louis zająknął się i zarumienił - Jest, no.. wspaniałym facetem, po prostu. Potrafi być twardy i konkretny i zaraz po tym jest taki kochany, słodki i uroczy. I czasem okropnie głupiutki. I inteligentny, naprawdę. Czyta dużo swoich filozoficznych książek. I jest wysportowany, wiesz, biega rano i w poniedziałki i czwartki chodzi na siłownię. I dba o mnie. Zawsze wszystko robi, żebym się uśmiechał, naprawdę. I przy nim czuję się szczęśliwy i bezpieczny i kochany. To chyba najważniejsze, nie?  
\- Chyba tak - odparł Niall z uśmiechem i kiwnął głowa. Okej, tego nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, że Harry tylko dla niego znaczy i tyle dla niego robi. Szczerze życzył im jak najlepiej i mieli jego błogosławieństwo.  
\- Możemy już iść spać? - spytał szatyn zbaczając z tematu, a Niall parsknął śmiechem. - Bo zjedliśmy z Harrym pizzę i teraz to twoje domowe żarcie, a wiesz, że jedzenie zawsze sprawia, że chce mi się spać. - jęknął wydymając przy tym wargę i osunął się na łóżku, by położyć się wygodnie.  
\- W sumie możemy zasnąć - odparł Niall, po czym wyłączył telewizor, a włączył małą lampkę przy łóżku i wstał. - Zamierzasz spać w swetrze i jeansach? - zaśmiał się widząc, że Louis już powoli przysypiał. Chłopak otworzył oczy i ociężale wyszedł z łóżka. Zrzucił sweter i spodnie i z plecaka wydostał swoją koszulkę, a raczej koszulkę Harry'ego, czarną z nadrukiem logo Pink Floyd. Niall zrobił to samo, tylko przebrał się w swoją szarą pidżamę i razem weszli pod kołdrę. Dawno już nie spali razem, a bardzo to lubili. To była ich rzecz. Uwielbiali czuć swoje towarzystwo obok przed snem i Niall już myślał, że Louis zastąpił go Harrym (może dlatego ciągle był taki uprzedzony do niego), ale spanie z przyjacielem, a spanie z chłopakiem to dwie inne rzeczy. Louis też za tym tęsknił i od razu ułożył się na brzuchu twarzą do Nialla, blondyn zrobił to samo i zasnęli ze splecionymi małymi palcami.  
Obudzili się dość wcześnie rano, bo Maura wparowała do nich informując, że zostają sami w domu, ponieważ ona i mąż wychodzą do pracy. Ósma rano, ugh. Nieludzka godzina dla Louisa i całkiem normalna rzecz dla Nialla. Blondyn często był tak budzony, a Louis już zapomniał, że u niego rzadko kiedy może się wyspać, a wczoraj wieczorem właśnie na to liczył, bo u siebie w domu też nie miał na to szans. W sumie to może i nawet dobrze i zdążą zjeść śniadanie i trochę posiedzieć razem, zanim przyjedzie Harry, tak jak obiecał, koło jedenastej. Świetnie też, że nie było rodziców Horana, bo nie zobaczą jak pod ich dom podjeżdża duży czarny Jeep, do którego wsiada Louis.  
\- Głodny? - mruknął Niall wychodząc z łazienki, z mokrymi włosami i w puchatym szlafroku. Jak słodko.  
Louis obrócił się na drugi bok i zakrył kołdrą po samą szyję, chcąc jeszcze trochę pospać. W sumie nie czuł się senny, ale jego powieki były okropnie ciężkie i był pewien, że cały dzień będą podpuchnięte, a on będzie wyglądał jakby płakał całą noc.  
Nie rozumiał jak Niall mógł myśleć o jedzeniu dziesięć minut po przebudzeniu. On jeszcze dobrze nie otrząsnął się, a Niall już zdążył wziąć prysznic i spytać go o śniadanie. W odpowiedzi burknął coś niezrozumiałego.  
\- No dalej, Lou. Zaraz przyjedzie Harry, a ty wyglądasz jak kupka nieszczęścia - wspomnienie imienia jego chłopaka sprawiło, że Lou otworzył oczy i powoli zaczął rozważać, by wstać i tak jak Niall wziąć prysznic. Jego grzywka musiała być puchata. - Ogarnij się, a ja nam zrobię owsiankę. Z truskawkami.  
Owsianka z truskawkami wygrała i Louis powoli wygramolił się z ciepłego łóżka i skierował do łazienki ze świeżymi bokserkami. Wziął prysznic dosłownie dwuminutowy, by jedynie opłukać ciało ze snu i umyć swoje włosy. Ubrany w koszulkę, w której spał i w czarne bokserki w różowe kółeczka, które kupił mu Harry, poszedł do kuchni i od razu zasiadł do stołu czekając na śniadanko. Niall postawił przed nim miskę z owsianką i usiadł obok niego ze swoją porcją. Zjedli w ciszy, potem kiedy obaj się ubrali zasiedli w salonie i zaczęli oglądać jakiś program śniadaniowy wyśmiewając prowadzących z powodu ich akcentu, durnego stroju lub bezsensownego tematu. Zawsze się świetnie razem bawili i może dlatego się tak bardzo przyjaźnili.  
Później zadzwonił telefon Louisa. To był Harry i poprosił słodko, by się przygotował, bo zaraz przyjedzie. To zaraz trwało czterdzieści minut, więc z Niallem zdążyli się jeszcze powygłupiać i poganiać po domu w samych skarpetkach.  
Harry nie wiedział czy może pójść, zapukać i poprosić Louisa, wolał też nie ryzykować, więc zaparkował dwa domy dalej i zadzwonił do Louisa. Szatyn założył swoją kurtkę i trampki, wziął plecak i pożegnał się z Niallem mocnym uściskiem i wręcz pobiegł do Harry'ego, od razu się do niego tuląc. Harry miał na sobie spodnie dresowe i bluzę z logo Nike i, och Boże, miękkie kapciuszki i Louis zakrył dłonią usta, by się głośno nie roześmiać. Wyglądał zabawnie i no.. rozkosznie. Pan doktor Styles, dyplomowany dentysta w mięciutkich kapciuszkach i skarpetkach w groszki. Już nawet brzmiało śmiesznie.  
\- Co? - sapnął Harry rozkładając ręce, doskonale wiedział, o co Louisowi chodzi. Uśmiechnął się znikomo i przewrócił oczami.  
\- No nic. Śmiesznie wyglądasz. Wiesz, że jest jakieś dziesięć stopni? - prychnął Louis i wepchnął mu swój plecak, po czym okrążył samochód, by ukryć się w ciepłym wnętrzu.  
\- Lou, spójrz na termometr - odparł Harry kiwając głową na elektronikę, zaraz obok zegarka - Jest dokładnie czternaście stopni. Pogoda cudowna jak na listopad, wręcz nierealna, w dodatku, po co miałem się przebierać, skoro jadę tylko po ciebie?  
\- Dla mnie jest zimno - westchnął Louis i spojrzał w boczną szybę. Harry pokręcił głową i odpalił samochód. W ciszy zawierającej ukradkowe spojrzenia dojechali do działek i Harry zatrzymał swój samochód za domkiem.  
\- Poczekaj. Pokażę ci coś - krzyknął za Louisem idącym szybko do drzwi. Wiedział, że szatyn prawdopodobnie od razu naciągnie na siebie jego sweter i zrobi sobie herbatę i nic już nie będzie go interesowało poza przytulaniem na materacu.  
\- Ugh, co? - jęknął niezadowolony, ale i tak poszedł za Harrym do składziku. Mógł bezkarnie patrzeć na jego pupę okrytą dresowymi spodniami, bo tak wyglądała cudnie.  
\- Sprzątałem wczoraj trochę i wygrzebałem rowery moich rodziców i świetnie się trzymają! - powiedział entuzjastycznie podjeżdżając pod Louisa czerwonym górskim rowerem, a zielony stał trochę dalej. Louis nienawidził górskich rowerów. Zawsze, kiedy takim jeździł bolały go plecy, więc przestał jeździć.  
\- No i? - westchnął splatając ramiona na piersi. Harry mrugnął do niego, nie wiedząc czemu. Wydawał się tym wszystkim zbyt podekscytowany i szatyn bał się, że starszy coś kombinuje.  
\- Przejażdżka - zagruchał opierając rower na nóżce i podjechał tym zielonym, jednocześnie śmiejąc się z przerażonej miny Louisa.  
\- Nie, nie ma mowy. Nienawidzę rowerów. Poza tym, jest zimno - burknął i odwrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść z tego ciemnego składziku, pójść do domu i zakopać się pod kołdrą z Harrym u boku całującym go po szyi. W ogóle nie widziała mu się jakaś przejażdżka po tych lasach, w takiej temperaturze. Będzie obolały, przeziębiony i obrażony na Harry'ego.  
\- Lou - pisnął Harry, dopadając chłopaka w ostatniej chwili. Objął mocno ramionami jego ciało i od razu przycisnął usta do jego policzka, gdzie złożył kilka mokrych pocałunków. Louis zarumienił się czując jego krocze na swoich pośladkach. Nie mogą zamiast jazdy rowerem uprawiać seks? To też sport, i to bardzo przyjemny. - Będzie fajnie. Pokażę ci fajne miejsce, moje ulubione. - szepnął do ucha chłopca, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na biodrze, druga mocno trzymała go w pasie. Szatyn wydawał się być aż nazbyt uległy w jego ramionach.  
\- Zawsze zabierasz tam swoich kochanków? - parsknął młodszy od razu w odpowiedzi dostając lekkie klepnięcie w pupę. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, lubił kiedy Harry się na niego złościł w pozytywny sposób. Był wtedy kurewsko gorący.  
\- Wiesz, że..  
\- Tak. - westchnął Louis przerywając Harry'emu i pokiwał głową. Brunet obrócił go w swoich ramionach i chwycił dłonie w swoje spoglądając przy tym smutno.  
\- Króliczku, nie daj się prosić. Obiecuje, że będzie fajnie. Spodoba ci się.  
\- Nie mogłeś wybrać inny dzień albo miesiąc na tę przejażdżkę? No nie wiem, może by tak czerwiec? - spytał złośliwie, na co Harry spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo marszcząc brwi. - Ech, dobra. Ale mówię ci, że to zły pomysł. Będziesz masował mi plecy. - wytknął palec w jego kierunku, a Harry uśmiechnął się tryumfująco.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - mruknął i przyciągnął chłopca do siebie, położył dłonie płasko w dole jego pleców i złączył ich usta. Smakował trochę truskawkami i podobało mu się to. Tak jak podobało mu się, że Louis zawsze mu ulegał, zawsze. Może to z miłości, może to jego urok osobisty.. - Mogę wymasować cię całego - dodał niskim głosem i przesunął dłonie na pulchne pośladki jego chłopca. Miał już go w garści.  
Louis sapnął zarumieniony, przymknął oczy i kiwnął głową, po czym przycisnął swoje usta do tych Harry'ego, chcąc poczuć ich miękkość jeszcze raz. Myślał, że może poświecą chwilkę, by się całować, ale brunet szybko im przerwał i zaciągnął Louisa do domku, gdzie dał mu ciepłą czapkę, rękawiczki i szalik. Troszczył się o niego i dobrze wiedział, że Louis lubi sobie zmarznąć, więc nie chciał, aby przez niego do tego doszło. To miała być przyjemna przejażdżka nad przyjemne miejsce i umiał o to zadbać.  
Louis jeszcze trochę marudził, kiedy wyjmowali rowery i wyjechali nimi na drogę, na początku idąc w kierunku leśnej ścieżki. Było mu zdecydowanie cieplej dzięki Harry'emu i jego bawełnianej czapeczce, ale oczywiście nie mógł przyznać i jęczał jak jest mu zimno, i że Harry zawiezie go do lekarza i zapłaci za jego leki. Potem jeszcze coś mamrotał, że to naprawdę zły pomysł, że szybko się zmęczy i zaraz się rozpada, ale kiedy jechali spokojnie leśną, naprawdę dobrą drogą, nie mówił już nic. W lesie było zdecydowanie cieplej, korony drzew koloru czerwieni i brązu oraz delikatne śpiewy ptaków sprawiły, że naprawdę miło mu się jechało, a rower wcale nie był taki niewygodny. Jechał rozglądając się na boki, bo w lesie jesień była piękna. Pisnął, kiedy był pewien, że zobaczył zająca. Dużego szarego zająca, który coś jadł, ale uciekł szybko do lasu, kiedy ich dostrzegł. Harry cały czas się tylko uśmiechał, to był ten jego dumny uśmiech, kiedy Louis udowadniał mu, że jednak miał rację i Louis nie cierpiał go w tamtej chwili. Chociaż..  
\- Nie cierpię cię - żachnął się, kiedy zatrzymali się w jakimś małym gaiku, a przed nimi rozpościerał się dość duży stawek i z dzikimi kaczkami. Było po prostu cudnie i Louis nie cierpiał, kiedy Harry miał rację.  
\- Tak, wiem. - zaśmiał się brunet i objął niższego chłopca. - Ja kocham cię bardziej. - dodał i ucałował go w nos. Louis nie był zły. Trzymał się kurczowo jego kurtki i patrzył jak mama kaczka prowadzi za sobą dzieci kaczki i to było urocze - Chodź - szepnął i pociągnął Louisa w kierunku małego drewnianego pomostu. Gdy szli po nim Louis miał tylko nadzieje, że deski nie rozpadną się pod ich ciężarem, bo nie chciał utopić się w zimnym stawku pełnym kaczek.  
Usiedli na samym końcu, gdzie było dość stabilnie i Louis zaczął żałować, że nie wziął aparatu. Wokół całego stawku rosły drzewa pełne brązowych i pomarańczowych liści, których część unosiła się na wodzie. Doskonale słyszeli śpiew ptaków i jedyne, co tu nie pasowało to szare niebo, a raczej chmury.  
\- Podoba ci się? - spytał Harry wyjmując z kieszeni suchą bułkę, połowę dał Louisowi i zaczęli karmić małe kaczątka. Louis uśmiechał się słodko, kiedy ptaki jak wygłodniałe rzucały się na wodzie po kawałek pieczywa i nurkowały, gdy nie mogły znaleźć. Harry kochał patrzeć na jego uśmiechniętego chłopca.  
\- Bardzo. Ciekawe czy można się tu kąpać. - mruknął zastanawiając się intensywnie, Harry zmarszczył się na niego, bo przed chwilą mówił, że odmroził sobie penisa. - Mam na myśli latem, nie teraz, głupku – parsknął, rzucając w Harry'ego kawałkiem bułki.  
\- Nie wiem. To dziki staw i pewnie pełno w nim różnych ryb i ślimaków i nie uśmiecha mi się kąpanie z nimi - zmarszczył nos wyobrażając sobie skorupiaki przyczepione do jego nóg, ble.  
\- W sumie - zaśmiał się Louis, po czym położył płasko na drewnie i wyjrzał zza krawędzi. Bułki im się skończyły i kaczki już odpłynęły, a on w tafli wody mógł zobaczyć siebie i zaraz po tym Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Bo wpadniesz - ostrzegł go poważnym głosem i odciągnął na bok.  
Chwilę jeszcze siedzieli i patrzyli wokół delektując się przyjemną ciszą i swoim towarzystwem. Jednak temperatura powoli spadła, niebezpiecznie, i Louis znów zaczął jęczeć, że mu zimno i pewnie zaraz się rozpada, więc muszą już wracać. Harry o dziwo zgodził się z nim, bo sam wyczuwał ulewę, a nie chciał zmoknąć, więc przyśpieszali na swoich rowerach w kierunku domku. Nagle zaczęło kropić i Louis zaczął panikować, że teraz zmokną, a on będzie naprawdę chory, a nie chciał być chory. Harry tylko śmiał się i nie zamierzał brać udziału w wyścigu wymyślonym przez szatyna “kto ostatni w domu, ten mnie masuje”. Deszcz nie zdążył się rozpadać, kiedy już dojechali do domu. Nadal tylko lekko kropiło, co po chwili zamieniło się w delikatną mżawkę, a Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego Louis tak okropnie panikował.  
Jęczał też, że jest mokry i może, okej, lekki deszczyk trochę ich zmoczył, więc przebrali się w cieplejsze ubrania. Harry dał szatynowi najmniejsze dresy, jakie posiadał i najmniejszy miękki sweter, jaki posiadał, a chłopak i tak musiał chociaż raz podwinąć nogawki i rękawy. O wielkie skarpetki Harry'ego już nie prosił.  
Zamiast herbaty zrobili sobie kakao i tak jak Louis wcześniej oczekiwał usiedli na materacu, zakryli się kocem i przytulili.  
\- Dlaczego nie masz telewizora? - sapnął nagle Louis, bo cisza powoli zaczęła go denerwować.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Po prostu. Po co mi telewizor na działce?  
\- Teraz tu mieszkasz gamoniu, więc przydałby się - parsknął szatyn, a Harry tylko przewrócił oczami z głupim według Louisa uśmiechem.  
\- Ale mam wieżę, a w niej radio - przypomniał sobie po czym wstał i włączył urządzenie. Deszcz stał się już mocny i zakłócał fale i jedyne, co udało mu się znaleźć to jakaś stacja z popową muzyką, która właśnie grała najnowszą piosenkę Ariany Grande. Louis znał tę wokalistkę i uważał, że jest ładna i miała ciekawy głos, ale nigdy nie słuchał jej muzyki. Harry wrócił do niego w tanecznym kroku, coś jakby udawał, że tańczy walca trzymając w objęciach powietrze i Louis śmiał się z niego w uroczy sposób, zasłaniając usta dłonią, jego oczy zmrużyły się, a grzywka opadła bardziej na czoło i Harry pomyślał, że bardzo go kocha. Młoda Amerykanka śpiewała miłą balladę i Louis wsłuchał się w jej tekst. Harry usiadł naprzeciw niego i patrzył na chłopca z przymkniętymi oczami, wyraźnie wciągniętego w utwór. Ariana śpiewała o tym, że każde spojrzenie i każdy dotyk tego mężczyzny sprawia, że chce mu oddać swoje serce. Wtedy Harry zabrał od Louisa kakao i pchnął go lekko tak, że ten ułożył się płasko na plecach, a on zawisł nad nim i ucałował delikatnie. Młodszy uśmiechnął się i objął ramionami jego szyję pozwalając, by Harry składał delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy.  
Dziewczyna śpiewała, że kiedy usta jej ukochanego dotykają jej szyi, ona chce mu oddać swoje ciało i Louis pomyślał, że śpiewa o nim. Bo, cholera, Louis zawsze tak myślał, gdy Harry muskał swoimi wargami jego szyję. I to było takie prawdziwe, bo Harry był taki męski i taki słodki, i kurwa, słuchał Elvisa i zawsze mocno i pewnie go trzymał, i on był jego blaskiem.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął, kiedy piosenka się skończyła, a jego szyja mrowiła od sinych znaków. Usłyszał jak Harry się uśmiecha i otworzył oczy, by móc zobaczyć jego śliczną twarz.  
\- Tez cię kocham - odparł dumnie i przesunął wewnętrzną stroną dłoni po jego ciepłym i zarumienionym policzku. Był taki śliczny, zawsze taki jasny, kiedy się uśmiechał szczęście i radość aż od niego promieniowały, i może to brzmiało banalnie, ale naprawdę oświetlał jego życie i mógłby nazwać go swoim słońcem, ale wolał powiedzieć, że Louis był blaskiem, tak jak Ariana zaśpiewała, blaskiem księżyca, zawsze piękny i zawsze silny. Bo gdyby nie on to by upadł.  
\- Teraz masaż - zaświergotał szatyn sprawiając, że Harry zaśmiał się głośno, po czym obrócił się na brzuch i wsunął ramiona pod głowę.  
\- Tak jak obiecałem - westchnął w jego puchate karmelowe kosmyki, jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod sweter, by palcami delikatnie ugniatać jego mięśnie. Siedział wygodnie na jego pupie i był już bliski zdjęcia swetra, gdy zadzwonił telefon szatyna. Chłopak jęknął niezadowolony, doskonale wiedząc, kto dzwoni. Zerknął na zegarek i widząc, że jest już godzina szesnasta, odpowiednia by Jay zaczęła się denerwować, postanowił, że odbierze.  
Harry zszedł z niego i podszedł do plecaka skąd wyjął komórkę i podał chłopakowi siadając obok i obejmując go.  
\- Cześć - mruknął Louis przyjaznym głosem. Nie chciał denerwować mamy.  
\- Louis. Jesteś jeszcze u Nialla? - spytała spokojnie.  
\- Mmm, tak - skłamał. - A co?  
\- Bo widziałam pogodę i pokazywali, że będzie padało do końca dnia i może być burza, więc wolałabym, żebyś już wrócił do domu.  
\- Mamo, mogę zostać na jeszcze jedną noc - zaproponował miło, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi i będzie mógł spędzić z Harrym cały weekend.  
\- Nie, Lou. Nie ma mowy. W poniedziałek masz szkolę, musisz się uczyć. - w sumie miała troch racji, bo miał sprawdzian z polskiego w ten poniedziałek i projekt z biologii we wtorek, a do tego musiał przysiąść. - Pakuj się i tata zaraz po ciebie przyjedzie.  
\- Co? Nie, po co tata? Sam dotrę do domu - odparł zbyt szybko, trochę spanikowany. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wszystko się wydało. - Po co ma się tłuc po mieście, skoro mogę pojechać autobusem - musiał jakoś odwieść Jay od tego pomysłu. Harry siedział obok i pocierał delikatnie jego ramię. - Zaraz będę.  
\- No dobrze. No to cześć - odparła z uśmiechem i rozłączyła się. Louis nie był zadowolony, ani trochę, że musi wrócić do domu. Szczególnie w taką ulewę. Widział za oknem jak padało i już było mu zimno. Ale jednak miał szkołę w poniedziałek i musiał się trochę pouczyć.  
\- Muszę do domu - westchnął odkładając telefon i spojrzał smutno na Harry, który tylko się uśmiechał - Zamówisz mi taksówkę?  
\- Lepiej. Odwiozę cię - zaproponował entuzjastycznie, a Louis zmarszczył się na niego. - Spokojnie. Nie pod sam dom, tak? Tak będzie szybciej i twoja mama nie będzie się martwić. No już, ubieraj się. - wstał z materaca i poszedł w kierunku drzwi, gdzie ubrał na siebie kurtkę. Louis wygramolił się, spakował do plecaka swoje już wyschnięte ubrania i z parasolką poszli z Harrym do jego samochodu.  
Deszcz padał niesamowicie mocno i nie zapowiadało się, że przestanie do końca dnia, a może i nawet będzie padać przez noc. Jechali dość powoli, bo drogi były śliskie i tym razem Louis jęczał o tym jak by to wolał zostać u Harry'ego i mógł wziąć książki u niego się uczyć, a Harry z uśmiechem wszystkiego słuchał.  
Zaparkował samochód dalej od domu Louisa i dał mu swoją parasolkę nie chcąc, by Louis przemókł i tak jak ciągle powtarzał - zachorował.  
\- Kiedy się zobaczymy? – spytał, nachylając się do starszego i musnął ustami jego drapiący policzek.  
\- Chyba najszybciej we wtorek - odparł zaczesując grzywkę chłopca za jego ucho, po czym dłoń ułożył na ciepłym policzku i pochylił się po poprawny pocałunek. - Zadzwonię, kiedy będę już w domu. - dodał widząc smutną minę Louisa. Musieli jakoś przeżyć osobno te trzy dni.  
\- Jedź ostrożnie - szepnął szatyn, po czym otworzył drzwi samochodu, rozłożył parasolkę i wyszedł na deszcz. Pomachał jeszcze Harry'emu i pobiegł do domu z ciążącym mu na plecach plecakiem.  
Miło było wejść do ciepłego wnętrza, bo nawet przez te kilka metrów, z parasolką zdążył trochę zmoknąć i zmarznąć. Odłożył plecak i mokrą parasolkę i zdjął z siebie kurtkę, odwieszając ją.  
\- Szybko - zauważyła Jay wychodząc z kuchni. - Kto to był? - spytała spokojnie, za spokojnie, a Louis zrobił się czerwony. Zapomniał, że z okna kuchni było widać dokładnie dom sąsiadów, a co za tym idzie i samochód Harry'ego.  
\- Greg - wypalił szybko, to co mu przyszło go głowy, nie chciał by zabrzmiało jak kłamstwo, więc brat Nialla wydawał się odpowiedni.  
\- Och. A on się czasem nie wyprowadził? - zaczęła wypytywać, brzmiąc naprawdę podejrzliwie. Louis modlił się tylko, by nie zaczął się jąkać i uciekać wzrokiem, bo wtedy jego matka wiedziałaby, że kłamał.  
\- No tak, ale chyba może przyjechać do rodziców. Bez sensu pytasz – odparł, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, nachylił się po plecak i skierował na górę.  
\- I to z bratem Nialla żegnasz się przytulając i machasz mu, tak? - zatrzymała go w pół kroku, i Louis wyczuł, że to pytanie było bardzo złośliwie, a ona uśmiechała się głupio.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – westchnął, przymykając oczy. Nie miał odwagi na nią spojrzeć.  
\- Czyje to ubrania? - spytała gestykulując na za duży sweter i za duże dresy, jakie miał na sobie. Cholera. W ogóle o tym nie pomyślał.  
\- Jezu, Nialla. Trochę zmokłem. Serio, o ci chodzi? - spytał już naprawdę wkurzony i spojrzał zły na matkę. W głębi okropnie się denerwował, bo Jay widocznie coś podejrzewała i nie wyglądała jakby mu uwierzyła, kiedy pokręciła głową i zniknęła w kuchni. Louis wziął głęboki wdech i oparł się o ścianę. Był okropnie spanikowany i poczuł łzy w oczach, więc zaczął szybko mrugać. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby o wszystkim się dowiedziała. A może już wie…


	5. Chapter 5

Kołdra delikatnie smagała jego nagie stopy, może i trochę łaskotała, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nie to było aktualnie ważne. Uniósł się wyżej i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Jego ciało drżało, kręgosłup sam wyginał się niemożliwie pod wpływem tego, co Louis czuł. Rozkosz promieniowała od koniuszków palców po rozdwojone końcówki włosów, kiedy jęczał, umiejąc tylko w taki sposób reagować. Jego dłonie przesuwały się w górę i w dół nagiego ciała jego mężczyzny, w nieco bolesny sposób wbijając paznokcie w żebra. Nie potrafił tego opanować, nie myślał racjonalnie, kiedy penis Harry'ego rozciągał go mocno, a główka ledwo wyczuwalnie dotykała jego prostaty. Kontakt był naprawdę znikomy, ale Louis czuł to wyraźnie, jego powieki trzepotały, był pewien, że widział gwiazdy, małe błyszczące punkciki. Harry mocno ściskał jego uda, musiał się czegoś trzymać, podczas gdy jego biodra unosiły się lekko ku górze, za każdym razem, kiedy Louis się na nim opuszczał. Nogi prężyły się a głowa unosiła wysoko, by móc patrzeć na jego chłopca, na jego słodką buzię oblaną potem, skrzywioną w przyjemności, na rozchylone usta, z których wydobywały się sprośne dźwięki i na zaciśnięte powieki, których rzęsy słodko się zakręcały. Louis był piękny, taki jak teraz, i Harry bardzo go kochał. Wbijał swoje palce w jego miękkie opalone uda, silne uda, które przyjemnie otulały jego biodra. Serce w klatce piersiowej ściskało się, a on miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo podczas seksu nie powinien myśleć o rzęsach swojego chłopca. 

Opuścił głowę na poduszkę, przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, bo był szczęśliwy, ale nie zaśmiał się, nie chcąc tego zniszczyć. Louis coraz mocniej odbijał się na nim i ściskał swoje pośladki, na co Harry zadrżał, bo dokładnie to czuł, tę ciasnotę. Warknął cicho i na oślep odnalazł dłonie Louisa, by spleść razem ich palce. Louis pochylił się, jego podbródek opierał się o klatkę piersiową a grzywka zasłaniała oczy, więc Harry uwolnił jedną dłoń i sięgnął do puchatych kosmyków, by odgarnąć je za ucho. Następnie dłoń uniósł pod jego żuchwę tak, by chłopiec na niego spojrzał. Jego oczy były zamglone, policzki różowe, ale uśmiechał się i cały czas delikatnie się na nim odbijał. To wystarczyło, aby brunet poczuł niebezpieczny ścisk w podbrzuszu i nieopisane drżenie wzdłuż swojego członka. Niespodziewanie dla młodszego chwycił mocno jego nadgarstki i pociągnął zmuszając, by Louis złapał się jego ramion, a sam ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach. Louis uprzejmie poprawił poduszkę pod jego głową, a on podziękował mu uśmiechem i władczo zaczął wychodzić naprzeciw jego pośladków, rozkoszując się uczuciem miękkiej skóry na swoich udach. Szatyn wbijał swoje paznokcie w jego obojczyki, kiedy obaj czuli, że są już coraz bliżej, oparł się na kolanach i przestał się ruszać. Harry znalazł cudowny kąt, pod którym nieustannie uderzał w jego miękki punkt i Louis nie potrafił juz zrobić niczego innego niż trzymanie go mocno z zaciśniętymi oczami i ustami i wręcz piszczał cicho, gdyż było to takie dobre. 

\- Lou, no dalej - westchnął Harry, kładąc stopy płasko, więc jego pchnięcia stały się jeszcze mocniejsze, jeszcze lepsze.

Chciał, aby Louis mu pomógł, ale chłopiec nie potrafił się ruszyć. Rozchylił usta, z których wydostał się drżący oddech. Harry musiał coś z tym zrobić. Louis kompletnie się nie spodziewał, że starszy obejmie go mocno, obróci ich tak, by swoim ciałem zakrył jego, a kołdra zsunęła się z ciał. Harry starając się nie wysunąć z ciepłego wnętrza, chwycił jego kostki i naciągnął całe nogi na swoje ciało, mając nadzieję, że Louis potrafi się tak wygiąć. Chłopiec nie protestował, szukając nieustannie choćby kawałka ciała swojego mężczyzny, by tylko dotknąć, wiec Harry nie zastanawiając się opadł na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu ciało chłopca pod nim, oparł się wyprostowanymi ramionami obok jego głowy i zaczął uderzać. Mocno uderzać, tak, że w całym domku było słychać jak jego jądra odbijały się od pośladków Louisa a chłopiec krzyczał za każdym razem. Nie mógł tak po prostu tego słuchać, to było za dużo, a chciał, aby to Louis doszedł pierwszy, zawsze tak robił. Ostrożnie przeniósł swoją rękę na nogę Louisa i zsunął ją z jego ciała, i trzymając go za udo pochylił się i zaczął go całować. Chciał pomóc chłopcu i objąć jego penisa, ale nie pozwolił mu. Trzymał go mocno za szyję i nie puszczał, dopóki nie wystrzelił pomiędzy ich ciałami. Sam fakt (i głośny krzyk Louisa) wystarczył, aby on też doszedł, mocno i głęboko w jego wnętrzu. Nie mógł przestać się poruszać i przez cały swój orgazm wysuwał się i wsuwał, a Louis tylko leżał i czekał. Jego penis już dawno był miękki a Harry nadal szarpał swoimi biodrami, i to było okej. Lubił, kiedy Harry to robił, lubił wiedzieć, że mężczyzna tak reaguje podczas ich seksu.

W końcu zmęczył się i powoli wysunął z jego ciała, na co Louis zadrżał, może, dlatego, że był bardzo wrażliwy, a może, dlatego, że wolał, by Harry w nim został. Jeszcze na chwilę. Wiedział jednak, że byłoby to bolesne dla obu, więc nie protestował i od razu obrócił się i wciągnął na lepkie i gorące ciało Harry'ego. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem objął go mocno i schował twarz w jego włosach. Naciągnął na nich kołdrę i mimo, że była godzina piętnasta, zasnęli. 

Harry obudził się pierwszy po trzech godzinach snu. Na zewnątrz było już dość ciemno, zimowo. Marzył mu się śnieg, szczerze, ale jak na Anglię było jeszcze za wcześnie. Nie lubił najbardziej tego załamania pomiędzy jesienią a zimą, kiedy drzewa są już kompletnie gołe i zaczyna się robić po prostu szaro, a deszcz pada, co drugi dzień. Ten czas był nieprzyjemny i sprawiał, że nie miał na nic ochoty, nawet nie mógł pobiegać, bo ciągle było mokro, szczególnie w lesie, gdzie po kilku krokach w jego butach robiło się po prostu bagno. A miał niestety słabą odporność. Jednak nie tak jak Louis, któremu wystarczyło zjeść lody dwa dni pod rząd i już bolało go gardło. A chory Louis to irytujący Louis. W sumie Louis był bardzo często irytujący, ale podczas przeziębienia było to apogeum. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż był słodki. Najsłodszy króliczek, jakiego Harry miał okazję widzieć i całować i przytulać.

Jego króliczek nadal spał na jego piersi, lekko śliniąc jego nagą skórę, co powinno go trochę obrzydzać, ale nie, uśmiechnął się i przeczesał jego zmierzwioną grzywkę. Louis ani drgnął i trochę jego waga ciążyła Harry'emu na piersi, jego oddech był trudniejszy i nie przeszkadzałoby mu to, gdyby nie chęć wstania z materaca, zrobienia sobie kawy a potem kolacji. Louis z pewnością też był głodny, bo z tego, co wiedział Harry, to jadł tylko śniadanie u siebie, przyjechał koło trzynastej i trochę marudził, że zjadłby coś, ale jakoś tak się potoczyło, że zamiast obiadu uprawiali seks i Louis doszedł trzy razy. Zdecydowanie był teraz zmęczony i na pewno głodny, kiedy się obudzi. Harry pomyślał, że byłoby mu miło, gdyby zrobił im pyszną kolację do łóżka. Musiał w takim razie wstać, więc próbował wydostać sie spod ciała jego chłopca, jednak kiedy trochę się przesunął i chciał delikatnie zepchnąć z siebie Louisa, ten świadomie objął mocno jego ciało i wsunął nogę pod jego, a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz, doktorku? - sapnął sennie, z jeszcze większą chrypką niż zwykle i ścisnął Harry'ego zaborczo. Starszy zmarszczył się, słysząc to przezwisko, bo bardzo go nie lubił, to go tylko denerwowało. Nie lubił, kiedy chłopiec mieszał ich życie prywatne z jego zawodowym, i nie, nie podniecało go to ani trochę.

\- Chcę wstać. Mogę? - spytał cicho i sympatycznie, ale palce szatyna wbijające się w jego boki sugerowały mu sprzeczną odpowiedź. Louis uchylił powoli powieki, zamrugał sennie i zaraz z powrotem zamknął oczy.

\- Nie - burknął i złożył mokrego buziaka na jego piersi, wcześniej przecierając swoją ślinę. Harry westchnął ciężko trochę zły, że Louis się tak rządził i starał się nim manipulować. Czasem chłopak był naprawdę wkurzający, chcąc nieustannie stawiać na swoim i może to była jedna jedyna rzecz, której w nim nie lubił. Zdarzało się, że Louis zachowywał się jakby był pępkiem świata, jakby wszystko kręciło się wokół niego, potem Harry bardzo się denerwował, więc chłopak używał na nim swojej tajnej broni, czyli płaczu. To wygrywało wszystko, Harry od razu mu ulegał i zgadzał się, a Louis niespodziewanie przepraszał i godził się na warunki Harry'ego. Chyba ani razu nie było inaczej, przynajmniej Harry nie przypominał sobie takiej sytuacji.

\- Ugh, Lou. Poważnie. Chcę wstać - dodał poważnie, niskim głosem, co spowodowało, że Louis uniósł się, położył ramiona na piersi bruneta i spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.

\- Po co? - spytał prosto, jakby od niechcenia, jakby był pewien, że ta rozmowa jest zbędna, bo Harry i tak z nim zostanie.

\- Umyć się, bo jestem cały brudny, zrobić sobie kawę, bo powoli zaczyna mnie boleć głowa - tak, był uzależniony od kofeiny - i zrobić kolację, bo jestem głodny. - powiedział na jednym wdechu, starając się nie brzmieć na złego. Louis patrzył na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, a jego oczy marszczyły się w kącikach, raczej z powodu niewyspania i Harry w tamtym momencie zaczął żałować, że go obudził. Louis ostatnio więcej się uczył, do późnych godzin, bo zbliżał się koniec semestru a on nie chciał go zawalić. Mimo wszystko nauka była dla niego poniekąd ważna. I zdecydowanie zasługiwał na więcej snu i kiedy mógł zostać w domu i trochę pospać, na przykład w weekend to wolał przyjechać do Harry'ego i z nim spędzić czas i Styles widział po nim, po jego oczkach, że śpi mniej niż powinien. Teraz miał okazję to nadrobić, a on go obudził i czuł się trochę winny.

\- Nie, Haz. Zostań ze mną, poleżmy trochę - mruknął Louis, po czym z powrotem ułożył się na jego piersi i palcem zaczął śledzić jego mięśnie na brzuchu. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wrócić do spania i poczucie winy Harry'ego nagle wyparowało.

\- Louis, ja mówię poważnie. Jestem brudny i śmierdzę a kiedy boli mnie głowa to wiesz, jaki jestem – westchnął, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty prowadzić tej rozmowy. Ból głowy i włączył swoje efekty, wtedy Harry naprawdę stawał się nie do zniesienia i zdarzało się, że krzyczał, dwa razy się tak zdarzyło i nie było to miłe dla Louisa, nie lubił, kiedy jego chłopak krzyczał na niego. Harry po prostu źle znosił pulsowanie w jego czaszce z powodu braku kofeiny.

\- Wiem, ale - jęknął Louis, naprawdę nie chcąc się zgodzić na propozycję Harry'ego. Był gotowy znieść jego złość, byleby tylko sobie razem chwilę poleżeli. Chociaż może, jaki jest sens przytulać się z rozzłoszczonym Harrym, który nie będzie chciał się przytulać. - Okej, a co potem będziesz robił, hm? - burknął unosząc sie na ramionach i spojrzał znacząco na Harry'ego. Starszy zmarszczył się i musiał naprawdę użyć niezliczonej ilości swojej silnej woli, by po prostu nie odpyskować, zrzucić z siebie chłopaka i ignorować go przez resztę wieczoru. Jedyne, o czym myślał to kawa. Kawa, kawa, kawa. - Wymyślisz sobie jakieś pracowanie? Może zachce ci się odkurzać albo naprawić coś, co się zepsuło?

\- Louis, o co ci..

\- Bo jeden jedyny raz, kiedy mamy okazję sobie poleżeć i tylko sie przytulać, ty chcesz coś robić. Nie wiem, czy nie lubisz się, chociaż trochę polenić, czy nie potrafisz, nie wiem, od czego to jest zależne. Ale zawsze, kiedy się spotykamy to coś robimy. Wychodzimy na jakąś kolację, albo nie wiem, na rowery czy tam robimy cokolwiek razem. Nie chodzi mi o to, że tego nie lubię, bo lubię. Kocham spędzać z tobą czas. Ale ja mam ten czas ograniczony, wiesz? Nie mogę spędzić z tobą chociażby jednej nocy, bo tylko dwa razy nam się udało, i chciałbym mieć to, chociaż w taki sposób, wiesz? Chciałbym móc spać z tobą każdej nocy, Harry. Chciałbym mieć cię obok nieustannie. Chciałbym tylko tak leżeć i się przytulić i myśleć, że mam to codziennie. Ale nie mam, Harry. A ty zamiast tego wolisz mieć swój produktywny dzień. - westchnął smutno, po czym zsunął się z jego ciała i ułożył na materacu tyłem do niego. 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, że Louis tak do tego podchodzi. Myślał, że to jego kolejny głupi wymysł, ale chłopakowi naprawdę było przykro. Chciał leżeć z nim myśląc, że jest to noc, że mogą ją spędzić razem, bo w nocy mu go brakowało. Harry też często przed snem o nim myślał, o tym, że chciałby go obok, móc się do niego przytulić. Ciężko się spędza noc bez osoby, którą się kocha. Chciałby, aby Louis był tutaj z nim, by mógł mówić mu dobranoc i dzień dobry. By był pierwszą osobą, z którą kończy dzień i rozpoczyna. Ale nie mogli tego mieć, na pewno nie teraz. Okej, więc był gotów poleżeć sobie z Louisem, jednak najpierw naprawdę chciał się wykąpać, wypić kawę i zjeść coś, zanim zamówi taksówkę Louisowi, by odwiozła go do domu przed dziesiątą, tak jak chłopak obiecał mamie.

\- Mam pomysł - szepnął mu do ucha, po tym jak obrócił się do niego i objął jego drobne ciało. - Wykąpiemy się razem, potem się położysz i zrobię nam kolację i nadal będziemy leżeć. Jestem pewien, że jesteś głodny. I Louis, ja też chciałbym móc spędzać z tobą każdą noc, i przepraszam króliczku, że nie możemy. Obiecuję to poprawić, tak jak chcesz, okej?

\- Mhm, okej - westchnął Louis, zakrywając dłoń bruneta na jego brzuchu. Kiedy leżał na boku pojawiało się trochę więcej tłuszczyku, ale Harry'emu ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało. Kochał naturalne ciało Louisa i zawsze mu powtarzał, że na mięśnie jeszcze miał czas. Teraz powinien być mięciutki i pachnący, bo taki najbardziej mu się podobał.

\- Leż sobie jeszcze, ja nam naleję gorącej wody i dam olejek waniliowy, dobrze? - cmoknął Louisa w skroń, po czym wstał nagi z materaca i podszedł do wanny, gdzie odkręcił kurek z gorącą wodą. Louis obrócił się na bok i chwilę patrzył na niego. Na jego piękne, kształtne ciało, szerokie barki i zgrabny tyłeczek, długie nogi i te loczki sięgające mu do łopatek. Był pewien, że kiedy się poznali sięgały mu tylko do ramion, tak szybko rosły.

\- Może jakaś muzyka, hm? - zaproponował wstając z materaca, zrobiło mu się chłodno, ale zignorował to. Podszedł do dużego regału, gdzie Harry trzymał swoje płyty. Nigdy zbytnio nie zwracał na nie uwagi, bo zawsze Styles wybierał muzykę i dopiero teraz tak naprawdę patrzył na wszystkie egzemplarze, z rozbawieniem czytając nazwy zespołów i artystów, w większości na winylach. Louis zauważył, że Harry miał kilka płyt Elivsa Presleya, oczywiście, były też albumy takich zespołów jak Queen, The Beatles, Joy Devision, Depeche Mode, The Blue Nile, The Cure i Clan of Xymox - Harry, przecież te wszystkie zespoły grały już, zanim się urodziłeś - parsknął Louis, patrząc jak Harry ostrożnie wlewa olejek do wanny i tworzy ogromną pianę.

\- I co z tego? To nie znaczy, że nie mogę ich słuchać. A są świetni - odparł dumnie, po czym podszedł do Louisa i objął go od tyłu, razem z nim patrząc na swoją kolekcję. Szczerze mówiąc to wydał fortunę na te wszystkie albumy i zespołów i solowych wokalistów, jak Michael Jackson, Leonard Cohen, John Lennon, Stevie Wonder, Paul McCartney. Sięgnął po płytę tego ostatniego i pokazał Louisowi.

\- Niee, żadnych staroci, proszę. Masz coś nowego? – spytał, ciągnąc mężczyznę za sobą, mocno trzymając jego dłonie na swoich biodrach.

\- Nie wiem, może Soko? Albo Daughter? – proponował, wskazując na płyty a Louis tylko kręcił głową, bo nie znał tych artystów, a chciał posłuchać czegoś co lubił. - Lights? The 1975?

\- Och. Masz ich płytę? - uradowany zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po wszystkich albumach. Kochał ten zespół i wiedział, że Harry też ich lubił, ale nie mówił mu, że ma ich płytę.

\- Lepiej. Mam winyl – odparł, cmokając chłopca w ramię, na co Louis westchnął ciężko i obrócił się do niego splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Same winyle? Masz może jakieś płyty?

\- A może zamiast tego zagrasz dla mnie piosenkę? - spytał z uśmiechem i nachylił się po pocałunek. Louis powiedział mu jakiś czas temu, że napisał dla niego piosenkę, ale nie miał jak jej zagrać, bo Harry nie miał pianina. Jednak ostatnio był u mamy i w swoim starym domu, na strychu znalazł keyboard Gemmy, który przemycił i w sumie nie był pewien czy jeszcze działa, nawet go nie sprawdził, wiec chciał by Louis to zrobił i w końcu zagrał mu tę piosenkę.

\- Nie masz pianina - zaśmiał się Louis i obrócił się z powrotem do regału. 

\- Tak, tak, ale znalazłem keyboard i może..

\- Nie, Harry. Keyboard to nie to samo, co pianino. Keyboard to śmieć. Nie zagram ci tego na tym. - westchnął trochę smutno, bo on również chciał mu ją zagrać. Musieli jakoś wynaleźć pianino, bo przecież nie zaprosi Harry'ego do siebie do domu. - W zamian możesz włączyć, co chcesz – dodał, zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać, ucałował go w obojczyk i wymsknął się z objęć, by zakręcić kran i wszedł do wanny wypełnionej gorącą wodą, pachnącą wanilią. Harry patrzył na to i posłał uśmiech swojemu chłopcu, od razu wiedząc, co włączy. Sięgnął po swoją składankę, na której były jego wszystkie ulubione piosenki i włożył płytę do wieży, następnie włączył play. Po drewnianym domku rozeszły się dźwięki perkusji i gitary, Harry zaczął iść w kierunku wanny powolnym i zmysłowym krokiem, co w mniemaniu Louisa na takie nie wyglądało, bo śmiał się w swoją dłoń, starając się nie komentować piosenki. Po głosie rozpoznał Paula, jednego z ulubionych wokalistów Harry'ego i mimo wszystko nie miał nic przeciwko. Wszystko było warte tych kilku chwil ze szczęśliwym Harrym.

Starszy wszedł do wanny, trochę rozlewając wodę na podłogę, jednak zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, bo przyciągnął do siebie Louisa, chlapiąc jeszcze bardziej. Szatyn pisnął zaskoczony ale nie opierał się, objął Harry'ego za szyję i pozwolił, by ten całował go miękko, trzymając go w dole jego pleców. Jego usta były mokre i pulchne a zarost przyjemnie drapał go w policzki. Pocałunki z Harrym zawsze były wyjątkowe, Harry całował delikatnie, ale jednocześnie pewnie, starając się wyciągnąć jak najwięcej przyjemności z każdego najmniejszego buziaka. Muskał delikatnie jego wąskie wargi w taki sposób, że Louis przestał przejmować się czymkolwiek; jego rodzicami, szkołą, drobnymi sprzeczkami z Harrym. Jedyne co miało znaczenie do ten mężczyzna trzymający go mocno, który zapewniał, że kochał go najmocniej na świecie. 

Usiedli naprzeciw siebie, a Harry szczerzył się do Louisa słuchając piosenki. Uwielbiał ją i nie wiedząc, czemu kojarzyła mu się ona właśnie z jego chłopcem. Może dlatego, że jakby oddawała jego charakter; niby spokojna ballada, o miłości ale z jakimś pazurem, rockowym style. Louis taki był; kochany i uroczy, miły, troskliwy i trochę też irytujący, niczym wrzód na pośladku, którego Harry kochał, słodki złośliwiec pełen energii, z ciętym językiem. Ta piosenka zdecydowanie była nie tyle, co o nim, ale była Louisem.

\- Co chciałbyś robić? - spytał Harry, znikąd bawiąc się pianą na powierzchni wody. Louis zmarszczył się na niego, ale brunet nie reagował, więc on też milczał - Wiesz, został ci tylko rok liceum, jakby nie patrzeć. Chyba powinieneś już myśleć o studiach.

\- Uch, nie, Harry. Nie myślę jeszcze o tym. Nie mam siły, ani ochoty i czasu. To na razie nie jest dla mnie ważne - odparł osuwając się wannie i oparł się o chłodną ceramikę swoje stopy wsuwając na uda Harry'ego. Uwielbiał to, że byli tacy swobodni obok siebie, nie krępowali się a ich nagość praktycznie w ogóle im nie przeszkadzała, dopóki nie podniecili siebie nawzajem.

\- A co jest ważne? - spytał cicho, automatycznie chwytając pod wodą jego małe stópki i zaczął przesuwać palcami po ich wewnętrznej stronie. Louis uśmiechnął się na to delikatnie.

\- Ty jesteś ważny. Teraz myślę o tobie - odparł całkiem poważnie, z lekką nutką romantyzmu. Harry odebrał to jako zmianę tematu, bo Louis chyba nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich planach.

\- Louis, ale poważnie - zaśmiał się Harry, bo mimo wszystko to było kochane, co powiedział - Nie masz jakichś planów na przyszłość? Co chciałbyś robić? Nic szczególnego?

\- Uch. Nie wierzę, że chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Ale okej, mogę ci się zwierzyć - parsknął chlapiąc mężczyznę wodą, co Harry odwzajemnił oczywiście, ale w porę sie opanowali - Więc kiedyś myślałem o tym, żeby być trenem dla tych wszystkich maluchów, lubię dzieci i piłkę i to by była fajna opcja. Ale potem miałem kontuzję kolana i wszystko się skończyło - westchnął smutno, a Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, bo znał doskonalę tę historię jak kość strzałkowa przesunęła mu się na kości piszczelowej, przez co jego drużyna przegrała mistrzostwa dwa lata temu a on spędził dwa tygodnie w szpitalu i prawie trzy miesiące w gipsie i do tej pory czasem odczuwał lekki ból - Teraz już nie wiem. Myślę, że chcę się wyprowadzić po skończeniu szkoły, znaleźć wcześniej jakąś pracę, żeby zarobić na czynsz i potem znaleźć lepszą pracę. Żadnych dużych planów - mruknął, ale Harry widział po nim, że coś ukrywał i jego brew lekko się uniosła ku górze, by zmusić Louisa do mówienia, ale chłopak tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Na pewno? Nie chcesz być światowej sławy pianistą? - spytał bardziej sugerując wywołując u Louisa jeszcze większy śmiech. Szatyn pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. To znaczy.. pieniądze są kuszące, ale sława nie jest dla mnie, dobrze wiesz. Wolę grać dla siebie. I dla ciebie - wskazał na niego palcem z uśmiechem, Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- No nie wiem. Skoro tak bardzo kochasz grę na pianinie i mówisz, że jesteś w tym dobry to powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

\- Harry, ty nie rozumiesz. Moja gra na pianinie to jak twoje czytanie książek. Kupujesz ich dziesiątki przez rok i czytasz jedną na sześć miesięcy.

\- Bo czytam tylko wtedy gdy potrzebuję, gdy czuję chęć coś przeczytać.

\- No widzisz, ja mam tak samo z pianinem. Gram tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebuję - odparł z uśmiechem i Harry naprawdę zrozumiał. Pokiwał głową i pociągnął do siebie bardziej chłopca za chłopca zsuwając go w dół, tak, że spod piany wystawała jego głowa, co było urocze.

\- Taka twoja pasja – mruknął, przyglądając się ślicznej buzi Louisa. Jego włosy już prawie cały były mokre i miał ochotę je umyć. - I nic poza tym?

\- Ech. Chciałbym mieć.. swoją.. swoją kwiaciarnię, okej? - burknął i rzucił w mężczyznę pianą. O tym Harry nie wiedział. Wyszczerzył się głupkowato.

\- Kwiaciarnię, powiadasz? Lubisz kwiatki?

\- Lubię. I chcę mieć swoją kwiaciarnię. Może kiedyś. W dalekiej przyszłości, teraz serio o tym nie myślę. – wymamrotał, pośpiesznie machając przy tym zabawnie mokrymi dłońmi, a Harry tylko się uśmiechał dumny z tego, że Louis jest jego chłopakiem. - Na początek chcę spełnić moje marzenia.

\- Jakiś przykład? - zaciekawił się Harry. Miał ochotę spełnić chociaż jedno marzenie swojego chłopca. Louis zarumienił się zanim postanowił powiedzieć.

\- Chciałbym pójść na koncert The 1975. - wymamrotał a Harry uśmiechnął się zabawnie i poruszył zabawnie brwiami sprawiając, że Louis parsknął odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Co?

\- Nie uwierzysz - szepnął powoli wstając z wanny, mokry okrył się ręcznikiem i podreptał do małej szafeczki przy materacu, skąd wyjął białą kopertkę. Wrócił do Louisa i ukucnął przy wannie. Chłopak patrzył na niego niezrozumiale, ale kiedy brunet wyjął zawartość na jego twarzy pojawił się ogromny szok a potem nieopisana radość.

\- Głupku, skąd ty… –szepnął, machając dłonią na Harry'ego a ten się tylko cicho śmiał.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie, miałem iść z Gemmą na ten koncert, w sumie to zmusiłem ją, bo ona ich nie lubi, a nie chciałem iść sam. Kupiłem te bilety kilka miesięcy wcześniej zanim się poznaliśmy, Lou. Myślisz, że chciałbyś pójść ze mną zamiast mojej głupiej siostry?

Louis nie znał siostry Harry'ego, ale nie uważał, że jest głupia. Z tego, co starszy mówił to denerwują siebie nawzajem jak Louis i Lottie i tak samo się kochają. Chciał ją poznać.

\- Harry, to za tydzień! - pisnął Louis obracając się wannie, a woda chlupała. Piana była na jego ramionach i piersi i trochę na włosach i naprawdę Harry musiał je umyć truskawkowym szamponem.

\- Wiem. To jak? Chcesz iść?

\- Musiałbym zapytać mamę, ale coś wymyślę. Tak, chcę iść - westchnął chcąc sięgnąć po bilety ale Harry schował je do koperty, Louis miał przecież mokre ręce. Zaniósł ją do jej wcześniejszego miejsca i wrócił do chłopca, by porządnie go umyć.

Tak jak Harry chciał wypił swoją kawę a Louis mocną herbatę i na kolację zrobili sobie pyszne kanapki, które zjedli na materacu słuchając pierwszej płyty zespołu Queen. Harry ubolewał nad tym, że Freddie już nie żyję, że bardzo za nim tęsknił, bo tak jakby był jego pierwszym sławnym zauroczeniem, czemu Louis się dziwił, bo Mercury nie był wcale takie przystojny.

Później niestety Harry zamówił taksówkę dla Louisa, bo musiał już jechać do domu. Najlepiej by było gdyby dotarł tam bez telefonów jego mamy i tego się trzymał. Pożegnali się mocnym uściskiem i długim buziakiem, wręcz tęsknym całowaniem, dopóki nie przyjechał taksówkarz. Było po dwudziestej pierwszej i było bardzo ciemno, i Louis trochę się bał sam na sam ze starszym mężczyzną, ale jakoś to przetrwał. Harry wcześniej zapłacił, więc powiedział tylko “do widzenia”, kiedy zatrzymali sie przed jego domem i szybko wbiegł do środka. W kuchni paliło się światło i przy stole siedziała Jay, oczywiście i piła herbatę. Louis pomachał do niej i wszedł po szklankę wody.

\- Skąd masz pieniądze na taksówkę? - spytała cicho. Louis opróżnił szklankę i spojrzał na nią spokojnie.

\- Po prostu mam - odparł, po czym odwrócił się i odłożył szklankę, Jay nic nie powiedziała tylko patrzyła na syna z niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. - Co? - spytał po chwili niezręcznej ciszy. Kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową i kontynuowała popijanie swojej herbaty. Louis stwierdził, że ten moment nie był odpowiedni do powiedzenie jej o koncercie, wiec po prostu poszedł do swojego pokoju. Był już wykąpany i tylko przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubranie, położył do łóżka i długo mu nie zajęło, aby zasnąć.

Rano pomyślał, że dobrze by było gdyby powiedział mamie, że na ten koncert wybiera się z dziewczyną. Z pewnością się ucieszy i bez problemu mu pozwoli. I tak też było, kiedy poinformował ją, że chciałby zabrać na randkę Samanthę, tę brunetkę, którą kiedyś widziała. Jej odpowiedź była entuzjastyczna i nagle zachciało jej się opowiedzieć o tym, że na pierwszą jej randkę z Markiem mężczyzna zabrał ją właśnie na koncert. Cieszyła się, że Louis wpadł na podobny pomysł. Jednak na nocowanie u niej nie wyraziła zgody, doskonale wiedząc jak to się może skończyć. Nie przekonała jej także informacja, że dziewczyna mieszka naprzeciw hali gdzie owy koncert się odbędzie. Po prostu nie, masz wrócić do domu Louis od razu, kiedy koncert się skończy.

Chcąc nie chcąc przystał na to. Mimo wszystko udało mu się i już za niedługo miał iść na koncert razem Harrym, ze swoim chłopakiem, by posłuchać na żywo swojego ulubionego zespołu. Nie miał pojęcia, w co się ubrać. Czy ma to być coś wygodnego, czy bardziej w ich stylu, czy jednak postawić elegancję. Gubił się w swojej szafie i gdyby nie Lottie pewnie jeszcze długo by tak siedział ubolewając.

\- To, że jest to koncert tych świrów i to, że będą tam idiotyczni hipsterzy w podartych spodniach i z butelką wina nie znaczy, że ty też masz taki być i zlać się z tłumem. Oni wszyscy będą wyglądali identycznie i idiotycznie, a ty idziesz na randkę, Lou. Wychodzi na to, że masz się ubrać tak jak zwykle tylko ładniej.

Ładniej. No dobrze. Ostatecznie założył bawełniany bordowy sweter i czarne jeansy. Miał świadomość, że może być tam gorąco w tym wielkim tłumie dlatego pod spód założył czarną koszulkę by w razie problemu móc ją zdjąć.

O dziesiątej rano pojechał taksówką do Harry'ego (za którą zapłaciła Jay myśląc, że jedzie oczywiście do Samanthy), a od niego z domu dwie godziny przed koncertem pojechali czarnym Jeepem. Harry kupił bilety dość drogie, z jakimiś bransoletkami, które dostali od ochroniarzy i wyszło na to, że wchodzą piersi jako nieliczni i, o mój Boże, stali pod samą sceną. Harry obejmował go od tyłu, kiedy tak czekali na gwiazdy wieczoru. Scena była oblegana przez jakichś dźwiękowców i innych. Nieustannie sprawdzali mikrofony i gitary a Louis tylko się denerwował jeszcze bardziej nie mogąc się doczekać, aż zobaczy swoich idoli, a przede wszystkim Georga, bo to jego lubił najbardziej.

Nagle na hali zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno i Louis myślał, że to już piszcząc i podskakując w ramionach Harry'ego a brunet tylko się śmiał za nim i przyciskał buziaki do jego szyi. Niestety na razie był półgodzinny czas dla supportu, a szatyn nie mógł powiedzieć, że sie nudził. Grali podobnie do The 1975, trochę bardziej spokojnie a dziewczyna miała miły głos. Śpiewała jakąś piosenkę o ukrywanej miłości i Louis od razu odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Błądził smutnym wzrokiem po jego przystojnej twarzy, mocno obejmując go za szyję. Starszy trzymał jego biodra i z uśmiechem pochylił się do niego złączając ich czoła, po czym pocałowali się na krótką chwilę.

Usłyszeli jak kilkoro ludzi wokół nich wzdycha z sympatią, na co Louis lekko się zarumienił. Nie był przygotowany na wzrok wokalistki supportu i na to, że im pomacha a ludzie zaczną krzyczeć. Ktoś rzucił do nich sztuczną różę, którą Harry podarował Louisowi. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru jej wypuszczać. Trzymał mocno przez cały koncert opierając się o metalową barierkę, a Harry stał tuż za nim i obejmował go czule, jego głowa prawie cały czas spoczywała na ramieniu młodszego.

Potem zrobiło się rażąco różowo i obaj razem z tłumem zaczęli krzyczeć kiedy na scenę weszło dwóch gitarzystów a później perkusista, do którego Louis machał zawzięcie jednak ten był zbyt zajęty swoimi bębnami, a na koniec wręcz wskoczył sam Matty zaczynając show od "Love me”. Jego loki podskakiwały razem z nim i Harry nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Był taki swobodny w tym, co robił, widać było, że kocha swoich fanów, co chwilę z nimi rozmawiając i wskazując na zabawne plakaty. Louis był przede wszystkim pod wrażeniem efektów specjalnych, pod wrażeniem kolorów. Przy każdej prawie piosence zupełnie inne tło, raz mocno różowe, za chwilę niebieskie, później zielony, czarny, jakieś obrazki na telebimach. Cała hala świeciła, wszyscy krzyczeli i śpiewali razem z nimi. Louis i Harry też znali kilka piosenek na pamięć. Cieszyli się, kiedy zespół zagrał ich ulubione piosenki. Bawili się naprawdę świetnie i Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie spełnia się jedno z jego największych marzeń. Szczególnie z jego ukochanym u boku, który przez cały czas trzymał go mocno i całował i ani trochę nie przeszkadzało mu to okropne gorąco. Było cudownie tak jak było i kochał ten dzień.

Szczerze liczył na jakieś zdjęcie czy może chociaż autograf, ale nie było to zaplanowane i zaraz po zaśpiewaniu odpowiedniej liczby piosenek cała czwórka zeszła ze sceny i zniknęła na dobre. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Louisowi zrobiło się smutno i nie chciał stąd wychodzić. Duża grupa ludzi też się szlajała po hali, wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami na temat występu czy nawet siadali w kącie i po prostu pili. To towarzystwo nie bardzo odpowiadało Harry'emu, więc czym prędzej złapał Louisa za dłoń i wydostał z tego miejsca pomimo jęków Louisa, że chce jeszcze zostać i przeżywać wszystko.

\- Będziemy sobie przeżywać razem - odparł Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy wyszli na chłodne grudniowe powietrze i objął Louisa w pasie. - Pójdziemy na spacer, hm? - spytał wtykając nos w miękkie karmelowe kosmyki Louisa. Chłopak przerzucił rękę przez jego ciało i złapał się jego biodra i szli tak chwilę tylko chichocząc.

\- Boże, nie wierzę, że to się stało - piszczał Louis niesamowicie podekscytowany, jeszcze pełen adrenaliny - Widziałem ich wszystkich Harry! To było cudne! - krzyczał w ciemności parku i wiercił się w ramionach bruneta. Styles tylko mu przytakiwał, bo sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nadal wszystko przeżywał w środku i zaczął tęsknić, że to tak szybko się skończyło.

\- Musimy pójść jeszcze raz, kiedy tylko będą w Londynie - odparł po chwili, gdy Louis się opanował i szedł już spokojnie obok niego ściskając jego dłoń w swojej. Harry zauważył jak zimna była, a potem zerknął na chłopca, który trząsł się, najwyraźniej z zimna. Był okropnym zmarzluchem, a to przecież był grudzień, było zaledwie trzy stopnie a on miał na sobie tylko sweter. Nie zastanawiając się, wziął swoją ocieplaną skórzaną kurtkę i założył ją na drobne ciałko swojego chłopca. Louis nie protestował widząc, że starszy miał na sobie dość ciepłą bluzę i nie wyglądał jakby było mu zimno. Podziękował mu buziakiem w szczękę i wtulił się w jego ciało. Pozwolił, aby Harry prowadził go do nikąd, przez duży park oświetlony pomarańczowym światłem latarni i białym blaskiem księżyca.

W Londynie nie było cicho, ani trochę. Ludzie po koncercie nadal sie rozchodzili, śpiewali głośno. Niedaleko było ulica gdzie jeździły samochody, ruch był mniejszy niż za dnia, ale nadal hałas był wyraźny. Mimo tak późnej godziny mieszkańcy wciąż chodzili po mieście, bawili się i wyglądało na to że niska temperatura w ogóle im nie przeszkadzała. Za to Louisowi tak. Chciał, aby Harry zabrał go domu, do swojego domu, by tam przenocował i najlepiej spędził całe swoje życie.

\- Louis, wiesz, że nie możemy. Zawiozę cię do domu, dobrze? Jest już prawie północ, założę się, że twoja mama śpi.

\- Nie chcę do domu - westchnął Louis, gdy usiedli na małej zimnej ławce. Harry nie puszczał jego ciała ani na chwilę i w ogóle się nie skarżył, że jemu też trochę zrobiło się zimno. Najważniejszy był Louis - Chcę do ciebie, Harry. Proszę.

\- Nie, króliczku. Przepraszam, ale chyba obaj nie chcemy problemów, tak? - mruknął cicho i nachylił się do Louisa, by ucałować go w skroń. Chłopak drżał mimo jego ciepłej kurtki i powinien się położyć do swojego ciepłego łóżka. Nieważne było to, że on też chciał zabrać chłopca do siebie i nigdy nie puszczać. Chciał go porwać, oczywiście dobrowolnie, wyjechać z nim do Argentyny, gdzie obaj by mogli żyć spokojnie razem. Ale rzeczywistość była inna i Louis naprawdę musiał wrócić do domu.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział nagle, niebezpiecznie smutnym głosem i spojrzał zaszklonymi oczami na bruneta. Harry nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że powoli panikował. Nie wiedział, czemu Louis zrobił się nagle taki przygnębiony. Nie wiedząc jak zareagować dał mu eskimoski pocałunek. - Nie pozwolisz im mnie zabrać, prawda? - spytał cicho i teraz Harry naprawdę zaczął się gubić. Nie miał pojęcia, co Louis miał na myśli, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał też pytać. Po prostu nie. To miał być miły wieczór, spełnienie marzeń chłopca i nie mógł pozwolić, by ten teraz płakał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, króliczku. Ja też cię kocham. Bardzo mocno - powiedział równie cicho i złożył pocałunek na zmarzniętych ustach Louisa - Najmocniej jak potrafię.

Wstali z ławki wrócili w kierunku hali, gdzie Harry zaparkował swój samochód. Wsiedli i pojechali do domu Louisa. Chłopak nagle zaczął się denerwować. Pomyślał, że może Jay stoi przed domem i czeka na niego i nie skończyłoby się fajnie, gdyby zobaczyła go, gdyby zobaczyła ich. Krótko mówiąc, wściekłaby się. Byłaby zła o to, że ją okłamał, że to nie Samantha, byłaby też zła o Harry'ego, zła na nich, zła na Louisa o spotykanie się z mężczyzną. To byłby najgorszy moment jego życia. Na szczęście Johanna nie stała przed domem, a on był pogrążony w ciemności. Zbliżała się północ i Louis ufał, że wszyscy śpią i nikt ich nie zobaczy.

\- Zadzwonię rano, dobrze? - mruknął Harry, pochylając się do swojego chłopca, chcąc go pocałować. Louis patrzył przed siebie ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy i Harry nie wiedział, co sie dzieje. - Króliczku, wszystko okej? - spytał cicho i sięgnął po chłodną nadal dłoń Louisa. Wolną ręką zapalił światło. Szatyn spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

\- Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem, Haz. Wiesz, że było wspaniale. Kocham ten zespół i jestem ci wdzięczny, że razem poszliśmy.

\- Nie masz mi za co dziękować, kochanie. To była jedna z najlepszych naszych randek - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, w swojej dłoni ściskając tę chłopca, jego oczy jednak szkliły się podejrzanie. - Ale w takim razie, o co chodzi?

\- Nie lubię się rozstawać po prostu. Nie lubię, kiedy spędzamy czas osobno. - wzruszył ramionami i ponownie odwrócił wzrok. Harry uśmiechnął się czule, po czym uniósł dłoń Louisa i ucałował jej wierzch, co spowodowało, że Louis wrócił na niego spojrzeniem, lekko zszokowany, bo Harry nigdy nie obdarzył go takim gestem.

\- Jeszcze trochę, Lou. Obiecuję. Pomyśl sobie, że na wakacje pojedziemy gdzieś razem. To miła myśl, prawda? Jakiś egzotyczny kraj, tylko ty i ja. A teraz się niczym nie przejmuj, dobrze? Kocham się i to jest najważniejsze, króliczku.

Louis westchnął ciężko, ale uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Harry zawsze miał rację, więc powinien mu zaufać, i tak zrobił. Nachylił się do niego i przytulił mocno wdychając jego perfumy, chyba od Kleina, i pachniał tak ślicznie, męsko i słodko jednocześnie.

Harry cmoknął go w skroń, potem w nos i na koniec złożył miękkiego buziaka na jego ustach. Życzył mu miłej nocy a potem Louis wysiadł i poszedł do domu a Harry czekał aż zamknie za sobą drzwi i dopiero odjechał. Mimo, że był szczęśliwy mając Louisa, był zakochany, to odczuwał swoistego rodzaju pustkę, smutek, że muszą się rozstać i muszą się ukrywać. Tego nie cierpiał w ich związku. Chciał, aby wszyscy o nich wiedzieli, aby jego rodzice, ojczym i siostra wiedzieli, że jest zakochany w tym ślicznym chłopcy i chce go na całe swoje życie. Chciał móc się nim przechwalać i całować przy rodzinie, słuchać komplementów na jego temat. Nie podobało mu się też ukrywanie samego siebie przed rodziną, nie mógł być przy nich sobą i im dłużej był z Lou, tym bardziej chciał im o wszystkim powiedzieć. Pomyślał, że dzień osiemnastych urodzin chłopca, wigilia Bożego Narodzenia to świetna okazja, by w końcu wyjść z szafy. Mama zaprosi go na święta a on powie, że przyjdzie z gościem i tak po prostu przedstawi im Louisa. To święta, więc będą musieli być mili, ale czuł, że i bez tego będą. To po prostu musiał być odpowiedni moment i Louis musiałby się zgodzić. Musiał z nim niedługo porozmawiać, bo święta już za dwanaście dni.

Louis wszedł po cichu do domu, zdjął buty i podreptał do swojego pokoju. Kurtkę Harry'ego powiesił na obrotowym krześle, sam przebrał się w miękką pidżamkę i bez kąpania wszedł pod kołdrę. Emocje po koncercie sprawiły, że na szczęście szybko zasnął.

Z rana obudził go telefon, na co skrzywił się, zakrył głowę kołdrą i odwrócił od denerwującego dźwięku. Był jeszcze w pół śnie, nie bardzo rozumiał, co się wokół niego działo, ale kiedy dzwonek rozbrzmiał ponownie otworzył szeroko oczy, bo doszło do niego kto dzwonił. To na pewno był Harry, który obiecał zadzwonić rano. Louis uniósł się na łokciach i sięgnął po swój telefon leżący na podłodze. Uśmiechnął się sennie widząc na wyświetlaczu imię swojego mężczyzny, opadł z powrotem na poduszki i odebrał połączenie.

\- Hej - westchnął zaspany, z uroczą chrypką.

\- Króliczku, obudziłem cię? - zaśmiał się Harry po drugiej stronie linii. Louis zmarszczył się - Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina?

\- Ugh, która? - jęknął Louis przewracając się na bok i zamknął oczy. Był naprawdę zmęczony i potrzebował jeszcze kilku godzin snu.

\- Dwunasta, głuptasku. Dokładnie to dwunasta dwadzieścia jeden. Powinieneś już dawno wstać Ja zdążyłem pobiegać, zjeść śniadanie, wziąć prysznic, przeczytać kawałek nowej książki, pojechać na zakupy i wiesz, kupiłem ci płatki, te z miodem i gumowe misie.

\- Ooch. - zaświergotał Louis, od razu się wybudzając. Kochał gumowe misie, ale bardziej kochał Harry'ego i w taki sposób brunet zachęcał go, by wymsknął się z domu i uciekł do niego i był gotów to zrobić.

\- Mhm, tak. Masz ochotę na misie i swoje ulubione płatki? - mruczał Harry melodyjnie. Tak naprawdę tylko proponował, wiedząc, że Louis miał jutro szkolę. Wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby spotkali się tylko na godzinę.

\- Mam na ciebie ochotę - odparł cicho Louis, jakby bał się, że jego mama stoi pod drzwiami i podsłuchuje.

\- Wzajemnie - zaśmiał się Harry - To jak? Możesz do mnie wpaść?

\- Mogę. Oczywiście, że tak. Zaraz będę - odparł pośpiesznie i nie czekając na odpowiedź rozłączył się. Wstał z łóżka i pognał do łazienki, by wykonać poranną toaletę. Za oknem właśnie zaczął padać śnieg, co wywołało uśmiech u Louisa, bo kochał śnieg. W końcu zaczęła się zima i jeszcze trochę i będzie razem z Harrym lepił bałwana.

Założył swoje szare dresy i zieloną bluzę z kapturem, telefon schował do kieszeni i zszedł na dół. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko jego kolejnemu wyjściu. Przecież wychodzi z Samanthą.

\- Louis, gdzie ty sie wybierasz bez śniadania? - spytała Johannah z kuchni, gdzie zamiatała podłogę i przyglądała się synowi z czymś nieprzyjemnym w oczach.

\- Nie jestem głodny. Umówiłem się… - powiedzieć czy nie, powiedzieć.. - z Samanthą. Wiesz. Pomyśleliśmy, że fajnie by było powspominać koncert, emocje nadal trzymają - spróbował brzmieć przekonująco, trochę zabawnie. Uśmiechał się, ale Jay była poważna, aż za bardzo. Odłożyła miotłę i splotła ramiona na piersi.

\- Och. Czyli Samantha nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę w rozmiarze L - stwierdziła i dokładnie patrzyła na reakcję Louisa. Chłopak w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być zszokowany i długo nic nie mówił - Wisi w twoim pokoju na krześle - sprostowała, aby udowodnić Louisowi, że nie kłamie, że wie, bo widziała. Szatyn zamrugał szybko, starając się odgonić łzy. Nie mógł się teraz rozpłakać. Musiał coś wymyśleć.

\- Kupiłem sobie na koncert. – bąknął, chwytając się za łokcie, patrzył niepewnie na matkę, która po tej postawie stwierdziła, że jej syn jest przerażony i ma ochotę uciec. Już wszystko wiedziała, chciała tylko usłyszeć od niego.

\- No pewnie - odparła władczo, na co Louis skulił się w sobie - Kupiłeś sobie za dużą kurtkę. Tak samo jak wczoraj Samantha odwiozła cię swoim czarnym Jeepem, i Samantha ma długie kręcone włosy i wygląda trochę jak dorosły mężczyzna, tak? - Louis nie odpowiedział. Matka już wszystko wiedziała i jedyne, co potrafił zrobić to pociągnąć nosem i przetrzeć dłonią mokre oczy. Czuł się taki zażenowany, zawstydzony, upokorzony i zraniony, przede wszystkim. Skrzywdzony przez kobietę, która go urodziła. - Przez cały ten czas mnie okłamywałeś, Louis. Cały czas, kiedy mówiłeś, że spotykasz się z Niallem, że u niego nocujesz, że do niego chodzisz po szkole i weekendy - kłamałeś. Bo tak naprawdę chodziłeś do tego fagasa pieprzyć się z nim za pieniądze. - warknęła. Miała ochotę podejść do niego i go uderzyć, ale nie była taka, przynajmniej starała się nie być. Patrzyła na niego i wcale nie było jej go żal, kiedy tak stał skulony i cicho płakał. W momencie, gdy wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie jego głowa poderwała się do góry i w oczach dostrzegła ból i zawód.

\- Ty chyba nie myślisz, że jestem dziwką - powiedział zszokowany. Jego głos trząsł się, tak samo jak jego dłonie, w gardle pojawiła się bolesna gula. Razem z matką słyszeli jak dzwoni jego telefon i Louis wiedział, że to Harry, ale nie odbierał. Nie mógł.

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale dłużej na to nie pozwolę - odparła, w ogóle nie ruszyła się z miejsca, tak samo jak Louis, patrzyła na niego ostro i w pewnym momencie poczuła obrzydzenie do własnego syna. Louis patrzył na nią w ciszy, jego ciało było sztywne, a kiedy skończyła mówić, spuścił wzrok, nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa, a Harry nadal dzwonił - Teraz też chciałeś z nim wyjść, tak? Niall też ma takiego alfonsa? – spytała, nie dając Louisowi odpowiedzieć na żadne z zadanych pytań, chłopak tylko patrzył na nią w przerażeniu, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Nie wierzył, że to właśnie się działo - Ile ci płaci za seks? W ogóle o ile lat jest od ciebie starszy?

\- Nie masz prawa mówić tak o Niallu. Nie masz prawa mówić tak o mnie. I przede wszystkim nie masz prawa mówić tak o Harrym. Harry to mój chłopak - starał się jej wytłumaczyć na spokojnie - Kocham go a on kocha mnie. Mamo, my jesteśmy razem. Kochamy się - załkał, kiedy Jay pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo, w jego bezsensowne tłumaczenia, doskonale wiedząc jak to teraz wygląda. Jej syn spotykał się z dorosłym mężczyzną dla drogich prezentów i pieniędzy. Oddawał mu swoje ciało za trochę luksusu i była na niego wściekła, wstydziła się za takie dziecko. Nie mogła na niego patrzeć.

\- Twój chłopak - ponownie zaśmiała się, co ani trochę nie było pozytywną reakcją - Ten stary facet to twój chłopak i się kochacie. Louis, chociaż teraz nie zmyślaj - tym razem powiedziała całkiem spokojnie z odrobiną żalu w głosie. Louis znów spuścił głowę i cicho płakał a łzy skapywały na miękki dywan w korytarzu. - Ile on ma lat?

\- Dwadzieścia siedem - westchnął cicho, uprzednio biorąc głęboki i drżący wdech.

\- Pięknie. Dziesięć lat starszy. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że najprawdopodobniej ma żonę?

\- Nie ma - mruknął równie cicho jak przed chwilą.

\- Skąd wiesz? Powiedział ci tak?

\- Nie ma, bo się z nią rozwiódł, bo mnie kocha i chce ze mną być - odparł już pewniej i uniósł spojrzenie na matkę. - Mamo, proszę zrozum, że my się kochamy - załkał, kiedy Jay przymknęła oczy i pokręciła na niego głową.

\- Dziecko. Masz tylko siedemnaście lat. Co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości. Założę się, że ten cały.. Harry, wcale cię nie kocha, jeśli ci tak mówi, to tylko ci tak mówi. On cię wykorzystuje Louis. Dorośli mężczyźni nie potrzebują takich dzieci jak ty.

\- Nie mów tak! Przestań! On mnie kocha! I będziemy razem, czy tego chcesz czy nie - burknął, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi chcąc po prostu uciec, ale matka wyprzedziła go, stanęła przed nim barykadując mu drogę, po czym odwróciła sie, przekręciła zamek w drzwiach i kluczyk schowała do kieszeni spodni. Louis patrzył przerażony, bo jego matka najwyraźniej chciała go uwięzić w domu. Jego zapłakana buzia i bolące serce ani trochę jej nie przekonywało.

\- Nie, mój drogi. Nie będziecie. Nie ma takiej opcji. - odparła spokojnie, lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Nie możesz mi zabronić!

\- Owszem, mogę. Jestem twoją matką a ty nie jesteś pełnoletni. - powiedziała od niechcenia, po czym wyminęła go i wróciła do salonu skąd wzięła miotłę i poszła z nią do kuchni, tak po prostu zaczęła zamiatać, kiedy Louis stał załamany i siłą woli powstrzymywał płacz. Jego mama była tyranem.

\- Już niedługo. Zaraz skończę osiemnaście lat i niczego mi nie zabronisz! - krzyknął pewnie, nie wiedział, czemu, chyba chciał ją przestraszyć. W odpowiedzi Jay zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Zobaczymy – parsknęła, nawet nie patrząc na syna, całkowicie pochłonięta sprzątaniem. - Masz szlaban. Jesteś uziemiony do odwołania i nigdzie nie wychodzisz.

Louis patrzył na nią chwilę i nie potrafił już nic zrobić. Bo co miałby? Właśnie zabroniła mu spotykania się z Harrym, uważając, że on sam jest dziwką, zamknęła drzwi i wręcz zniewoliła go w domu. Podeszła do wszystkiego tak spokojnie, podczas gdy on stał przerażony i płakał. Nagle cały jego świat się zawalił. Harry dzwonił do niego trzy razy i Louis był pewien, że się zaniepokoi, że był wstanie przyjechać pod jego dom i właśnie na to czekał.

Johannah krzątała się po kuchni, a Louis postanowił położyć się na kanapie w salonie. Nie umiał powstrzymać łez, więc po prostu płakał leżąc z telefonem w dłoni. Ukradkiem napisał do Harry'ego “przyjedź”, a brunet nie odpisał, bo Louis wiedział, że właśnie do niego jechał. Zaraz go uratuje.

Leżał tak już jakieś pół godziny, prawie zasypiając. Głowa go bolała a oczy były spuchnięte i w tej chwili tak bardzo żałował, że nie było w domu Lottie, bo może ona by mu pomogła. Usłyszał jak przy domu parkuje samochód i dosłownie kilka sekund później następny, wiedział, że jeden z nich to Harry. Drugim musiał być Mark. Ciekawe czy jemu Johannah wszystko powiedziała, skoro już wiedziała.

\- Jay, przed domem stoi jakiś facet - zaczął mężczyzna wchodząc do domu, wcześniej odkluczając drzwi. Zostawił je otwarte, kiedy stanął w progu i spojrzał na swoją kobietę. - To ten fagas twojego syna? - dodał już ostrzejszym tonem.

Jay nie zdążyła go ostrzec, gdy Louis wstał z kanapy i czmychnął przed Markiem przez otwarte drzwi. W skarpetkach, zapłakany wybiegł na zimny śnieg i od razu wpadł Harry'emu w ramiona. Tulił go mocno i płakał w jego ramię. Harry obejmował go w pasie, składał delikatne buziaki na jego głowie, jednocześnie spoglądając złowrogo na dwójkę ludzi, na rodziców Louisa stojących w progu. Nienawidził ich z całego serca. Wiedział już, co się stało, i tak bardzo jak chciał zabrać Louisa do swojego samochodu i razem z nim uciec, tak bardzo nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie teraz.

\- Nie płacz, króliczku. Proszę, nie płacz - szeptał do jego ucha, starając się pocieszyć swojego chłopca, i siebie, bo okropnie bolało go serce na widok jego zapłakanego Louisa. Właśnie został skrzywdzony, a on nie potrafił go pocieszyć. Sam czuł się zraniony, bo jego miłość została mu odebrana.

\- Harry – załkał, ściskając go kurczowo, nie chciał go puścić. - Oni mnie zamknęli w domu. O wszystkim już wiedzą i zabronili nam się spotykać. Proszę, zrób coś.

\- Louis, natychmiast wracaj do domu - usłyszeli donośny i wściekły głos Jay, ale żaden nie patrzył w jej kierunku. Teraz byli tylko oni.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ale to tylko na chwilę. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz dorosły i nic ci nie zrobią. Dobrze wiesz - Harry szeptał do jego ucha, tak by jego rodzice nie usłyszeli. Żałował tylko, że żaden z ich sąsiadów nie wyszedł, aby popatrzeć.

\- Harry, proszę. Zabierz mnie stąd. Ja nie chcę tu być. - na chwilę przestał płakać, jego oddech był szybki i drżący, powoli godził się z tym, że do swoich osiemnastych urodzin będzie musiał siedzieć w domu i tylko czekać. Harry go kochał i w tej chwili to było najważniejsze. Wiedział, że zabierze go stąd.

\- Wiem, króliczku. Ale proszę, zrób to dla mnie. To tylko kilka dni. Święta będą nasze, obiecuję - odparł, po czym ucałował go w skroń i odchylił od swojego ciała. Uśmiechnął się łzawo, bo on też był bliski płaczu, jego też bolała ta sytuacja. Już teraz mentalnie przygotowywał się na tydzień bez jego ukochanego chłopca. Nie umiał tylko wyobrazić sobie jak Louis będzie się czuł zamknięty w domu z tak strasznymi rodzicami.

Ujął w dłonie jego śliczną buzię i złączył razem ich usta. Zignorowali oburzone krzyki Jay i Marka, jakieś przekleństwa i obelgi.

\- Nie martw się, króliczku. Zaraz znów będziemy razem. Teraz zrób to, co chcą - powiedział cicho, głaszcząc czerwony policzek Louisa. Chłopiec stał na śniegu w samych skarpetkach i byłoby to zabawne gdyby nie sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźli. Louis zaraz będzie chory i łatwiej mu będzie przetrwać tę chwilową rozłąkę.

\- Kocham cię - mruknął Louis i nie czekając na odpowiedź znów złączył ich wargi, tym razem delikatniej, usta muskały się wywołując u nich przyjemne dreszcze.

\- Ja też cię kocham - odparł z uśmiechem Harry, złożył ostatni krótki pocałunek na czole Louisa i pozwolił, aby ten poszedł w kierunku domu. Został mocno szarpnięty przez Marka, ale zdawał się to zignorować patrząc uparcie na Harry'ego i pomachał mu smutno zanim drzwi nie zostały zamknięte, a Louis mu odebrany. Jednak tylko na chwilę.

Wsiadł do samochodu i oparł się całymi plecami o siedzenie. Dopiero teraz całe emocje z niego wyszły. Zaczął drżeć niekontrolowanie, jego serce przyśpieszyło niemożliwie i zaczął płakać. Bolesny szloch wydostał się z jego ściśniętego gardła. Czuł się winny całej tej sytuacji. Gdyby nie odwoził Louisa tak często pod dom Jay, na pewno by się nie zorientowała. Teraz mu go zabrali i to bolało tak bardzo, bo, mimo że obiecał Louisowi, że go stamtąd zabierze, to nie był pewien, czy mu się uda, czy był w stanie, czy miał prawo. Nie wiedział nic i czuł się cholernie bezsilny. Jego miłość została mu odebrana, a on nie miał ani grama pewności czy ją odzyska.


	6. Chapter 6

Tak jak Harry przypuszczał, Louis już następnego dnia miał gorączkę. Nawet dobrze się złożyło, bo powiedział matce, że jeśli ma szlaban, to do szkoły też nie pójdzie. I mimo wszystko musiał został w domu ze względu na wysoką temperaturę i bolące gardło. Najwyraźniej szykowała mu się angina, coś, co rzadko go atakowało, ale jeśli już to poważnie. Mimo okropieństw, przez jakie przechodził podczas choroby, nie zgodził się pójść do lekarza. Kiedy Jay starała się go przekonać jakimikolwiek argumentami, on tłumaczył jej, że przecież ma szlaban, do odwołania, i nie może wychodzić. Kobieta znikąd odparła, że właśnie go odwołuje i wtedy on powiedział, że w takim razie najpierw zobaczy się z Harrym. Odwróciła się i wyszła z jego pokoju, co Louis właściwie przewidział. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że dwie godziny później pojawi się ich lekarz rodzinny z zamiarem przebadania. Już nie chciał się sprzeciwiać. Gorączka męczyła go niesamowicie, pocił się nieustannie, raz było mi zimno, raz gorąco, bolała go też głowa i przede wszystkim gardło. Migdałki były tak spuchnięte, że ciężko mu było przełykać.  
Leżał zakryty kołdrą po samą brodę z odkrytymi stopami, a w głowie mu bębniło, gdy do pokoju weszła matka razem z doktorem Viciem. Przez krótką chwilę ich ignorował, mężczyzna prosił cicho, by dał mu się zbadać, bo jego matka za to mu zapłaciła. Akurat wtedy nie interesowała go matka, ani trochę. Jednak gorączka powodująca, że był blisko majaczenie sprawiła, że usiadł prosto i pozwolił, aby lekarz przyłożył palce pod żuchwę, a potem Louis otworzył szeroko usta pokazując mu gardło. Został też dokładnie osłuchany, jego gorączka została zmierzona - trzydzieści dziewięć stopni - i doktor Vic od razu wypisał mu receptę. Jay odprowadziła go i chwilę później pojechała po leki dla syna zostawiając go w domu z Markiem. Musiał pilnować, by nie uciekł, jakby Louis w takim stanie miał ochotę bawić się w ganianego. Za pół godziny na szczęście musiał iść do pracy na drugą zmianę, ale Louis i tak zostanie z matką w domu. Lottie była w pracy i Harry był w pracy, a Niall w szkole i Louis był po prostu sam. Myślał, że może poogląda telewizje lub posłucha muzyki, a może w coś pogra, ale głowa tak go bolała, że jedyne, na co umiał się zdobyć to przekręcić się na drugi bok. Nie miał pojęcia, że zwykłe wyjście koszulce i skarpetkach na śnieg przyciągnie taką chorobę do jego organizmu. Był też głodny, ale migdałki opierały się nawet podczas przełykania śliny, więc zrezygnował z jedzenia. Leżał tak i po prostu czekał, aż matka wróci i poda mu antybiotyk.  
\- Weź najpierw to - podała mu małą tabletkę osłonową, którą od razu połknął - Teraz tę, na gorączkę i ten duży antybiotyk. - Louis skrzywił się na rozmiar tabletki, ostatecznie przepołowił ją i popił wszystko ciepłą herbatą. - Dzwoniłam też do twojego wychowawcy i załatwiłam ci wolne, aż do świąt, Louis. - dodała tak bardzo spokojnie, tak zwyczajnie jakby nic się nie stało, jakby wcale nie nazwała go dziwką, jakby nie uwięziła go domu, tak jakby nie zniszczyła mu życia i nie czuła tej nienawiści bijącej od Louisa w jej kierunku.  
Szatyn nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem, odłożył kubek na małą szafeczkę, i z powrotem zakopał się pod kołdrę i poszedł spać, co niespodziewanie szybko mu przyszło.  
Późnym popołudniem zadzwonił do niego zmartwiony Harry, bał się o jego zdrowie i był przekonany, że on o wiele lepiej zająłby się chłopcem. Louis nawet przez telefon brzmiał boleśnie zważywszy na to, co się stało, ale też przez anginę atakującą jego gardło. Gorączka powoli opadała, głowa już nie bolała, jednak mięśnie nieustannie dawały o sobie znać.  
\- Powiedziała coś? - spytał starszy cichym, trochę zdenerwowanym głosem. Louis nie mógł zobaczyć jak położył się na swoim materacu w ciemnych jeansach i białej bluzce, zakrył się kołdrą, a głowę ułożył na poduszce wyobrażając sobie, że obok leży Louis.  
\- Nic, co miałoby związek z tym, co się stało, co zrobiła. Dała mi leki od razu i od tej pory jej nie ma. Nawet nie przyjdzie spytać jak się czuję. - westchnął Louis smutno. Było mu przykro, że Jay zachowywała się jakby jej syn był męczącym obowiązkiem, nic dla niej nie znaczył i robił tylko to co musiała.  
\- A jak się czujesz? - mruknął brunet od razu zmieniając temat, jakoś nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o matce Louisa. Ich obu dołowało to bardziej.  
\- O wiele lepiej, kiedy ty dzwonisz.  
Ciężko im było spokojnie rozmawiać o zwykłych rzeczach jak prezent na święta czy planach na wakacje, kiedy nie wiedzieli czy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczą. Żaden z nich nie miał takiej pewności, mimo że obiecali sobie, że to tylko chwilowe, że zaraz znów się przytulą. Harry myślał tylko o tym, że tęskni za chłopcem i chciałby móc się nim zająć tak naprawdę, bo tego teraz potrzebował. Louisa natomiast męczyła myśl tej rozłąki, dlaczego jego matka jest taka, jaka jest i czy związek z Harrym właśnie się kończył. Nie chcieli kończyć rozmowy, bo w taki sposób przynajmniej czuli swoją obecność, więc obaj przełączyli rozmowę na głośnomówiący i leżeli wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Co jakiś zagadywali siebie, kiedy przyszło im coś do głowy, jak czy Niall ucieszy się z nowych piłkarzyków jako prezent, lub Harry mówiący, że chciałby, aby Louis poznał jego mamę, czego szatyn nie skomentował. Pod wieczór jego gorączka znów wróciła i powoli zasypiał, kiedy Harry mówił, tak po prostu bez sensu, klepał, co ślina na język przyniesie, wiedząc, że to uspokaja chłopaka.  
\- Chyba powinienem sobie kupić łóżko, co nie? Ten materac już się powoli niszczy, sprężyny się chyba prostują czy coś. Jakby trochę nie wygodnie. Znaczy, wiem, że lubisz na nim spać, bo w sumie to niezła sprawa, ale łóżko byłoby lepsze, Louis, i nie kłóć się ze mną. Podjąłem już decyzję - kupię sobie łóżko na święta. A ty, co byś chciał? Bo szczerze nie mam pojęcia, co mogłoby cię ucieszyć, bo potrafisz narzekać na wszystko. Czemu ty zawsze narzekasz, hm? Nie mam pretensji, nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu jestem ciekaw. Lubisz sobie trochę pojęczeć, nie? Ojej, dziwnie to zabrzmiało, przepraszam. Ale jesteś wtedy okropnie słodki i może mówię, żebyś przestał, ale tak naprawdę tego nie chcę. Lubię, kiedy to robisz, lubię, kiedy robisz cokolwiek, Lou. Lou?  
Louis zasnął z wilgocią pod powiekami. Harry nie był ani trochę senny, jeszcze przez jakiś czas słuchał miarowego oddechu chłopca, aż poszedł się szybko wykąpać, gdzie w wannie spędził tak naprawdę ponad godzinę, i poszedł spać już zmęczony, przede wszystkim psychicznie. 

Jay może trochę przejmowała się swoją decyzją. Chociaż może nie samą decyzją tylko reakcją jej syna. Nie chciała go skrzywdzić, nie to było w jej zamiarze, dlatego dopiero pod koniec tygodnia coś tknęło ją, by porozmawiać z Louisem. Angina już prawie była wyleczona, migdałki zmniejszyły się o połowę, gorączka była znikoma, jedyne, co pozostało to poranny ból głowy i spięte mięśnie. Chłopak siedział na swoim łóżku opierając się o ścianę, siedział blisko okna, za którym padał śnieg, a Johannah wiedziała, że jej syn lubi śnieg, mimo, że za zimą nie przepada. Czytał jakąś książkę i nawet nie oderwał się od niej, gdy weszła do pokoju. Stała przez chwilę w miejscu, chcąc uzmysłowić Louisowi, że tu jest, co jednak nic nie dało. Usiadła na obrotowym krześle, gdzie nadal wisiała kurtka Harry'ego. Odruchowo sięgnęła dłonią do twarzy i przetarła oczy. Nie umiała się pogodzić, że Louis z tym całym Harrym, naprawdę…  
\- Po co przyszłaś? - burknął Louis złowrogo unosząc wzrok znad książki. Jay siedziała lekko przygarbiona, jej mina może trochę wyrażała skruchę, ale Louisowi nie było jej żal, ani trochę. Wyglądała jakby ktoś kopnął ją w kostkę, a ona nie mogła mu oddać, było okropnie zabawne i Louis z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Czy to dziwne, że powoli przestawał uważać ją za mamę, a traktować jako kobietę, która go urodziła?   
Aż dziwne, że nie urodziła go sąsiadka, bo Jay nie miała na to czasu. Zabawne, ale Louis był przekonany, iż jeśli mogło to być możliwe, to by się tak stało.   
\- Chciałam porozmawiać - zaczęła cicho, uważnie obserwując syna. Był tak bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, może też trochę do niej. I chciała tylko by był taki jak jej ojciec, nie jak ona czy.. - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że zabroniłam ci spotykania się z.. nim, nie dlatego, że jesteś gejem. Bo jesteś, tak? - Louis zamknął i odłożył książkę, po czym spuścił wzrok i pomyślał, że przez tę chwilę może jej posłuchać. Kiwnął krótko głową. - Uwierz, że nie jest to dla mnie łatwe. Staram się to zaakceptować, bo mimo wszystko jesteś moim synem.  
Mimo wszystko jesteś moim synem.  
Mimo wszystko.  
\- Nie uziemiłam cię z tego powodu. Nie chcę tylko, byś spotykał się z tym mężczyzną. On jest dużo starszy od ciebie, Louis. On cię nie kocha. Jestem pewna, że chce cię tylko wykorzystać.   
Louis prychnął na te słowa. Skąd ona do cholery, może to wiedzieć, jak to możliwe, że jest pewna, skoro nawet nie zna Harry'ego, na miłość boską. Uważała siebie za jakiegoś władcę, myślała, że wszystko jej można, tylko dlatego, że jest matką. Niestety, na to trzeba sobie zasłużyć.  
\- Uprawiacie seks? On ci za to płaci? Nie wiem, kupuje ci coś? - spytała całkiem spokojnie, a w jej głosie słyszalna była przede wszystkim zwykła ciekawość. Louis nie zamierzał na to odpowiadać.  
\- Nic nie wiesz. Nic nie rozumiesz.   
\- Proszę cię tylko, żebyś z nim zerwał. Rozstał się? Zakończ to Louis, jak najszybciej. Chociaż może ja już to zakończyłam? Zapomnij o nim. Niech wszystko wróci do normy, twój szlaban jakby się skończył, prawda? Będzie jak dawniej, tylko..  
\- Wyjdź - szepnął Louis drżącym głosem. Był bliski płaczu, słowa jego matki bolały. Ani trochę się nie mylił i nie żałował, kiedy w jego głowie Jay stała się tylko kobietą, która go urodziła. Nigdy nie traktowała go jak dziecko, jak swojego syna. Zawsze był tylko obowiązkiem, tak jak Lottie. Musiało być wszystko po jej myśli, a uczucia innych się nie liczyły. Nie była władcą, nikim już dla niego nie była.   
\- Przemyśl to, Louis i..  
\- Wyjdź - krzyknął przez bolące gardło. Łzy przysłoniły mu widok, głowa ponownie zaczęła boleć i czuł, że gorączka znów się zbliża. Chciał przytulić się do Harry'ego i pójść spać, ale mógł tylko pójść spać, więc zakopał się pod kołdrę nie czekając na reakcje matki i mimo, że było okropnie duszno, zasnął.

Jedyną jego drogą kontaktu z Harrym był oczywiście telefon. Trochę wysyłali sobie wiadomości, Styles dzwonił do niego zaraz po pracy, ale obaj czuli, że jest trochę niezręcznie, że trudno im się rozmawia. Harry bał się, że powoli traci swojego chłopca i czuł się winny temu wszystkiemu, i temu, że nie może nic z tym zrobić. Louis jednak z kolei zastanawiał się nad słowami matki, czy faktycznie Harry go nie potrzebuje, w końcu był dorosłym mężczyzną, a on tylko dzieciakiem, który jeszcze chodzi do szkoły. Kończyło się na tym, że tylko słuchali swoich oddechów lub rozmawiali o czymś kompletnie bez sensu. Przeważnie mówił tylko Harry, narzekał na swoich pacjentów, a Louis ostatkiem sił starał się nie rozpłakać. Czuł, że go traci i to tak bardzo go bolało. Kochał Harry'ego, i mimo że brunet mówił mu te same słowa codziennie, nawet po kilka razy, to Louis zaczynał w nie wątpić. Nie wiedział już, co jest prawdą i czy jego związek z Harrym miał sens.   
Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy brunet zadzwonił do niego późnym popołudniem, kiedy matka Louisa była jeszcze w pracy. Harry też powinien być. Ale był tylko roztrzęsiony i przez dłuższą chwilę płakał do słuchawki, na co Louis mu pozwolił. Z bolącym sercem słuchał jego szlochu i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, ze sam się rozpłakał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Harry płacze, ale to chyba nic dziwnego, że domyślił się, iż chodzi o niego. Może poczuł się trochę winny. Może dlatego, że myślał, że Harry go nie chce już. A jednak dzwonił do niego, żeby tylko płakać. Dorosły mężczyzna nie płacze bez powodu.  
\- Harry - szepnął Louis, kiedy sam się uspokoił, a starszy jeszcze chlipał cicho. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł go przytulić. W takim momentach Harry potrzebował bliskości. Kiedy nie potrafił sobie z czymś poradzić, kiedy nawet nie mówił, co się dzieje, wystarczyło, że Louis wtargnął w jego ramiona i trzymał mocno. Uściski z tym słodkim chłopcem miały coś w sobie, były jego lekiem.   
\- Haz, powiesz mi, co się stało? - spytał cicho, z troską, naprawdę zmartwiony. To naprawdę musiało być coś skoro tak trudno mu było się uspokoić po sześciu minutach.   
\- Ja nie umiem bez ciebie. Louis, ja nie potrafię - chlipnął drżącym głosem.  
\- Dlatego płaczesz? Tęsknisz za mną?  
\- Cały czas. To jest coraz trudniejsze. Wszystko bez ciebie jest trudniejsze.  
\- Ja też za tobą tęsknie. Myślałem już.. - chciał powiedzieć mu o swoich wątpliwościach, jednak Harry mu przerwał.   
\- Ja.. dzisiaj ja. O Boże. Louis, to się stało po raz pierwszy od czterech lat. Nie wierzę..   
\- Ale co się stało? Mów spokojnie, Haz. Spokojnie. Wyjaśnij mi wszystko powoli, dobrze?   
\- Och. Okej. Miałem dzisiaj pacjentkę i leczyłem jej piątkę u góry, wiesz? Ja naprawdę nie wiem jak to się stało, ale wiertło mi jakoś zjechało i zraniłem ją w język. Było tyle krwi.. I miała znieczulenie, a i tak ją bolało. Ja nie chciałem, ja nie.. uch. Musiałem to szybko zatamować i rana wyglądała na poważną, więc zadzwoniłem po Huntera, on jest chirurgiem. Oczywiście zapłaciłem za leczenie. Ma cztery szwy. Przeprosiłem ją, nawet kilka razy, ona mówiła, że jest w porządku, później nawet ją nie bolało. Tak mi wstyd - westchnął głośno, trochę drżąco, ale nie zamierzał już płakać.   
Louis był poruszony. Harry mówił mu, że odkąd jest dentystą, od ponad trzech lat, nigdy nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy. Nikt nigdy nie narzekał na niego jako stomatologa. Aż tu nagle pojawia się matka Louisa, rozdziela ich i Harry traci głowę. Nie umiał się skupić na swojej pracy, wiedząc, że Louis został mu odebrany. Tęsknił i nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tą tęsknotą. Louis był głupi, kiedy myślał, że Harry go nie chce. Harry go chciał, tylko ta sytuacja go przerosła i nie umiał mu tego przekazać. Powinien w końcu wiedzieć, że Harry'emu jest ciężko wyrazić uczucia, szczególnie te negatywne. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie umiał radzić sobie w ciężkich dla niego sytuacjach, powinien wiedzieć, że wtedy potrzebował właśnie Louisa, by się przytulić i wszystko przemilczeć. Louis nie powinien był go osądzać nie znając jego myśli. Wyciągnął pochopne wnioski i teraz to jemu było wstyd. Harry płakał przez niego.   
Lub przez to, co zrobił. Z zrobił swojej pacjentce cztery szwy. To z pewnością trudne dla dentysty, szczególnie tak młodego, któremu nigdy się to nie przytrafiło.  
\- Kochanie - uśmiechnął się czule - Twoja pacjentka powiedziała, że jest w porządku, tak? Kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz. I to nie jest powód do płaczu. - odparł spokojnie, z troską wyczuwalną w głowie. Gdyby można było przytulać telepatycznie…  
\- Ja wiem.. Ja tylko.. to nie dlatego. To wszystko to emocje. - zamilkł na chwilę - Tęsknie za tobą. Nie potrafię.. Ciężko mi, wiesz? Wstaję rano i wiem, że.. że cię nie zobaczę, że.. ja nie umiem tak. Przepraszam. - westchnął i urwał czując, że ponownie mógł się rozpłakać. Louisowi zabrakło słów. Harry naprawdę źle sobie radził bez niego, chyba nawet gorzej od szatyna.   
\- Harry. Nie wiedziałem, kochanie.. - mruknął przymykając oczy. Chciał powiedzieć coś sensownego, chciał w jakiś sposób pocieszyć mężczyznę.   
Był bliski wypowiedzenia kilku słów, ale usłyszał kroki na schodach. Bał się, że mogła to być Jay, mimo iż powinna jeszcze być w pracy. Do czego to doszło, że bał się własnej matki..  
\- Harry, poczekaj - szepnął do słuchawki i odsunął od siebie telefon w momencie, gdy kobieta weszła do jego pokoju. Zmrużyła oczy patrząc na jego przestraszoną posturę a potem jej wzrok zatrzymał sie na komórce w jego dłoni.  
\- Z kim rozmawiasz? - spytała zamykając za sobą drzwi i weszła do pokoju - Z nim? - warknęła wręcz pogardliwie.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa - odparł odwracając głowę, odruchowo mocniej zacisnął dłoń na telefonie. Słyszał głuchy głos Harry'ego wołający jego imię, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.   
\- Oddaj - powiedziała wyciągając dłoń po urządzenie. Louis spojrzał na nią spanikowany; nie mogła tego zrobić, nie miała prawa. - Słyszysz, co mówię? Oddaj mi telefon. Nie będziesz z nim rozmawiał. Chyba zabroniłam ci jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z tym mężczyzną. Oddaj mi telefon - powiedziała spokojnie jak zawsze. Jej dłoń nadal była wyciągnięta w kierunku syna i czekała, aż ten położy na niej urządzenie.   
\- Nie możesz - szepnął drżąco. Łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Jego matka była potworem.  
\- Oszem, mogę. Oddaj mi telefon.   
Nawet nie próbował się kłócić, nie próbował walczyć. Słyszał dokładnie jak Harry go wołał, jak pytał, co się dzieje, a jedyne, co mógł zrobić to posłuchać Johannah i położyć telefon na jej dłoni.  
\- Louisa nie ma, do widzenia - powiedziała do słuchawki i rozłączyła się. Schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni - Dla twojego dobra.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - wypluł patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, po czym odwrócił się widząc szok malujący się na jej twarzy - Nienawidzę - chlipnął i opadł na poduszkę. Nie przejmował się tym, że stała obok i patrzyła oniemiałą, nie przejmował się, że nadal bolało go gardło i miał lekką gorączkę. Ukrył twarz w miękkim materiale i płakał. Tak jak dziesięć minut temu jego nadzieja, że on i Harry mają szansę, wróciła, tak teraz nie miał jej wcale.

Po tym jak Harry stracił kontakt z Louisem, załamał się kompletnie. Słyszał w tle głos jego matki i spanikowanego chłopca. Wołał go, ale nikt nie reagował do czasu, aż Jay zabrała mu telefon i miło się pożegnała. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na zerwane połączenie. Ona naprawdę mu go odebrała. Zaczął wątpić czy mają jakąś szansę, jeśli nie zrobi tego, co planował, od kiedy chłopiec wybiegł do niego w samych skarpetkach. Obiecał mu i obiecał sobie, ale nie wiedział czy da radę. Mógł tak zrobić? Zabrać go?  
Odłożył urządzenie i zamknął oczy. Głębokie oddechy trochę mu pomogły się uspokoić. Zgasił lampkę i domek pogrążył się w ciemności. Księżyc oczywiście odbijał mocny blask i przez okno Harry widział jak padał śnieg. Pamiętał jak Louis mówił mu, że będą razem lepić bałwana i zrobią sobie bitwę na śnieżki, którą wygra Louis. I pójdą też na gorącą czekoladę i obowiązkowo na lodowisko. I te wszystkie świąteczne jarmarki. Będą sobie oglądać świąteczne filmy. Miało być tak cudownie, ale teraz, kiedy byli osobno, nie było. Louis był chory i przerażony przez własną matkę a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Czuł się bezradny. Nawet nie mógł spać. Powoli dochodziła godzina jedenasta, a on musiał wstać rano do pracy. Nie chciał do pracy. Bał się, że zrobi znowu komuś jakąś krzywdę. Nie umiałby się skupić na czymkolwiek. Musiał…  
Zrobił sobie urlop, aż do Nowego Roku. Zadzwonił do ordynatora, który zgodził się bez problemu, bo od kiedy Harry pracował, ani razu nie brał dnia wolnego, pomijając te obowiązkowe jak Boże Narodzenie i Sylwester.   
Nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co u Louisa, nie mógł usłyszeć jego głosu, nie mógł dowiedzieć jak się czuje, czy jest już zdrowy, czy za nim tęskni. Nic.   
Położył się i leżał.  
Na zewnątrz była zima, było ciemno, padał śnieg, a mróz wynosił minus dwa stopnie. Co Harry mógł robić, kiedy była taka pogoda? Latem zawsze potrafił sobie znaleźć zajęcie, czy też wiosną albo jesienią. Jeździł do mamy, by jej też pomagać. Lubił plewić w ogródku. Na tej działce był to też mamy ogród, ale traktował go bardziej jak swój. I pomyślał, że to właśnie jest pomysł, pojedzie do mamy. Oczywiście nie teraz, jutro. Po południu, bo Anne pracowała do czternastej. Co on miał robić do tego czasu? Wstał z łóżka i rozebrał się z ubrań. Przy wannie zapalił dwie świeczki nie mając ochoty na światło żarówek, po czym odkręcił kran z gorącą wodą i nie czekając na nic wszedł do środka.  
Czuł się pusty, bez jakiegokolwiek sensu. W głowie miał wręcz burze. Nie potrafił skupić się na jednej rzeczy. Sam nie był pewien o czym konkretnie myślał. Louis, Święta, mama, praca, Louis, siostra, powiedzieć czy nie, zabrać czy nie, Louis, zabrać, obiecał, kochał, Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis.   
Głowa zaczęła go boleć i nawet gorąca woda nie pomogła. Bał się, że dziś nie zaśnie, a jeśli nie zaśnie to oszaleje przez całą noc. Znalazł w szafce ukryte tabletki nasenne. Wziął dwie, jak zawsze, kiedy miał problem ze snem, jednak kiedy po pół godzinie nadal przekręcał się z boku na bok a w głowie śmiesznie mu szumiało, wziął jeszcze jedną i to mu w końcu pomogło. Nie był pewien czy zasnął czy bardziej stracił przytomność, ale to już nie było ważne.   
Śnił mu się Louis, w swojej zimowej granatowej kurtce, rzucający w niego śnieżkami. Śmiał się głośno za każdym razem, kiedy trafił. Jego śmiech był ulubionym dźwiękiem Harry'ego. Kochał widzieć i słyszeć go szczęśliwego. Błękitne oczka cudnie się marszczyły, rzęsy powykręcały się a policzki były rumiane od zimna. Był piękny i Harry tak bardzo go kochał. A potem chłopak przewrócił się, upadł w śnieg i nagle białe płatki przestały lecieć, zatrzymały się, czas się zatrzymał a Louis krzyczał. Harry nie mógł do niego dobiec, nie potrafił. Jego nogi były ciężkie, przewrócił się, ale biegł nadal, aż dobiegł do chłopca upadającego w czerń. Wołał go i wyglądał jakby płakał, a Harry nie mógł go złapać. Potknął się i sam wpadł w pustą przestrzeń. Na szczęście nie zdążył zareagować - obudził się.   
Nie był cały mokry, tak jak na tych wszystkich filmach, ani nie zerwał się z łóżka. Uchylił powieki, dość szeroko, jego oddechy był płytki i szybki, serce mu dudniło i czuł się trochę otumaniony. Miał świadomość, że to tylko sen wywołany stresem i ciągłym myśleniem o tym, co się działo z nim i Lou, i nie przejmował się tym. To tylko głupi sen. Nigdy nie wierzył w sny, a przynajmniej starał się tego nie robić.   
Obrócił się na bok w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu i zdziwiony zauważył, że była godzina dwunasta osiem. Spał jedenaście godzin przez te cholerne tabletki. Chciał powiedzieć sobie, że nigdy więcej tabletek nasennych, ale po co, skoro wiedział, że i tak weźmie w razie potrzeby.  
Leżał dość długo starając się wybudzić organizm ze snu. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wczoraj. Bolały go barki i nie potrafił unieść ramion. Powieki nadal były ciężkie a mózg trochę otumaniony po trzech tabletkach i tylu godzinach spania. Wstał jednak, gdy poczuł burczenie w brzuchu. Pomyślał, że zjadłby może odrobinę tych ulubionych płatków Louisa, ale stracił apetyt wraz ze wstaniem z materaca. Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie, co oczywiście zwalił na te tabletki. Pozbierał swoje ubrania, które rozrzucił wczoraj przy wannie i założył dresy i pierwszy sweter, jaki mu się nawinął. Na zewnątrz nadal padało, a on nie miał ochoty na bieganie. Ostatecznie zrobił sobie kawę, przysunął stołek do okna i trzymając gorący kubek w dłoni patrzył na wirujące białe płatki. Nie było już widać ani kawałka zieleni. Cały jego ogródek był pokryty śniegiem, gałęzie wiśni i czereśni błyszczały od mrozu i wszystko wyglądało niczym kraina lodu.  
Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie filmu. Chciałby obejrzeć go razem z Louisem. Chłopak opowiadał mu, że jest fanem filmów animowanych. Harry też lubił takie bajki. Z Louisem byłyby o wiele lepsze, śmieszniejsze. Na Święta naprawdę będą musieli zrobić sobie taki maraton.   
Śnieg przestał padać i Harry nie myśląc dłużej ubrał się cieplej, zamknął dom i pojechał do mamy. Dawno się z nią nie widział. Rozmowy telefoniczne to nie to samo, co przytulić się do niej. Chciałby móc jej powiedzieć o wszystkim, o Lou, o tym co teraz się działo. Może ona potrafiłaby im pomóc, jakoś doradzić. Jednak nie mógł. Obiecał sobie, że w urodziny Louisa zabierze chłopca do swojej rodziny i w taki sposób przedstawi im go. Nie mógł się teraz zdradzić. Znając Anne, chciałaby, aby opowiedział jej wszystko od początku aż do teraz, jeśli oczywiście zaakceptowałaby to. To również były ryzyko - czy jego mama nie miałaby nic przeciwko jego orientacji i chłopcu, z którym się spotykał, którego kochał nad życie, bądźmy szczerzy.   
Chciał zobaczyć się z mamą po ty by się z nią zobaczyć. Porozmawiać chwilę i spytać o coś ważnego. Stresował się już teraz i coraz bardziej, gdy zbliżał się do swojego rodzinnego domu. Tylko pół godziny jazdy plus dziesięć minut za światła i mały korek na skrzyżowaniu przy galerii. Akurat mijał sklep muzyczny gdzie dostrzegł duże czarne pianino na wystawie, albo fortepian - nigdy nie umiał rozróżnić. Nawet nie zastanawiał się dłużej czy to dobry pomysł. Zapisał sobie w głowie, by później tu przyjechać.  
Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, gdy dojechał na miejsce, co było oczywiste, bo to w końcu zima. Zaparkował przed domem i siedział chwilę w ciepłym miejscu zanim wysiadł zabierając tylko telefon (w razie gdyby Louis się odezwał) i kluczyki, którymi zablokował swój samochód. Drzwi były zamknięte i nie powinien się dziwić, bo jego mama zawsze dbała o bezpieczeństwo. Zapukał dwa razy zanim drzwi nieśmiało otworzyła kobieta po pięćdziesiątce i uśmiechnęła się zaskoczona widząc swojego syna. Nie spodziewała się go ani trochę, ale to dobrze, że się pojawił, bo nie odebrał dziś rano od niej dwóch telefonów, o czym Harry nie wiedział, bo nie sprawdzał urządzenia.  
\- Harry, co ty tu robisz? – westchnęła, zgarniając syna do mocnego uścisku. Nie widziała go chyba dobre trzy miesiące a mieszkali przecież w tym samym mieście, naprawdę niedaleko siebie.  
\- Odwiedzam mamę, nie widać? - zaśmiał się brunet i wszedł do domu od razu kierując się do kuchni. Tutaj zawsze z mamą spędzali najwięcej czasu, po prostu. Usiadł do stołu i poczekał, aż Anne zrobi to samo. Jej ciemne włosy, siwiejące już były rozpuszczone i zaczesane za uszy. Na sobie miała swoją ulubioną polarową tunikę i ciepłe różowe kapcie. Jej oczy marszczyły się szczęśliwie, gdy patrzyła na syna i wyglądała na stęsknioną i może lekko zmartwioną. Harry poczuł się winny, że tak długo jej nie odwiedzał. To przez miłość, musiał po prostu zająć się swoim chłopcem.   
\- No dobrze, ale zawsze, kiedy masz zamiar odwiedzić mamę to dajesz jej znać - zaśmiała się czule, co jednak brzmiało trochę smutno. Ona już od progu widziała, że coś jest nie tak. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na syna i wiedziała. A on rzadko, kiedy chciał jej powiedzieć, zazwyczaj mówił o fakcie i jak się tłumaczył, to po to, by nie musiała się martwić, bo on zawsze da sobie radę. I zawsze dawał, więc niczego nie kwestionowała. Jednak tym razem musiała spytać, gdy Harry nie odpowiedział tylko zwiesił głowę. - Co się stało?  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, dobrze? Innym razem ci powiem - odparł z małym uśmiechem, bo pocieszyć mamę. Nienawidził, gdy się o niego martwiła. Powinna zajmować się swoimi sprawami a nie zaprzątać sobie głowę dorosłym synem, który zawsze wychodził z opresji, umiał sobie poradzić. - Gdzie Gemma i Robin? – spytał, szybko zmieniając temat.  
\- Pojechali na zakupy świąteczne, a ja robię ciasta. Chcesz spróbować? - zaproponowała uradowana. Kochała piec ciasta, i kiedy Harry jeszcze tu mieszkał, piekła jedno na tydzień i opychała nimi swoje dzieci. To pewnie dlatego Harry nadal nie mógł się pozbyć swoich boczków pomimo codziennego biegania i siłowni dwa razy w tygodniu. Gdyby nie ćwiczył byłby pulchny przez własną matkę. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że była taka a nie inna i naprawdę chciał, by mama Louisa była podobna. Może inaczej by zareagowała na to wszystko, może dałaby mu miłość, której potrzebował jej syn.  
\- Pewnie - pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, kiedy kobieta wstała do blatu i ukroiła mu kawałek sernika z rodzynkami, który uwielbiał. W piekarniku dostrzegł kolejne ciasto, chyba z jakimiś owocami. - A propos świąt - mruknął ciesząc się w duchu na kakao stawiane przed nim. Kochał kakao i jego mama wiedziała, czego potrzebował. Wiedziała też, że coś się działo, stąd to kakao, które zawsze rozweselało jej małego synka, gdy dostał złą ocenę w szkole lub gdy Gemma zabraniała mu oglądać bajek. Dlatego też kochał pić kakao razem Lou, by było to miłe wspomnienie z dzieciństwa i chciał też by było miłym wspomnieniem z dorosłości.   
Anne usiadła do stołu ze swoją porcją ciasta i kubkiem kakao i spojrzała na syna. Pojawiła się jakaś iskierka nadziei, że Harry powie jej zaraz to co go tak dręczy, ale po lekkim uśmiechy i nikłym zdenerwowaniu zrozumiała, że nie. To było coś miłego.  
\- Chciałbym.. nie miałabyś nic, przeciwko jeśli.. przyprowadzę kogoś, dobrze? - spytał cicho kręcąc gorącym kubkiem w swoich dłoniach. Chciał przyprowadzić Louisa i chciał, aby cała rodzina go poznała i pokochała jak on. Albo w połowie, bo nie zamierzał się nim dzielić.  
\- Kogoś? - zaciekawiła się, bo “ktoś” to mógł być ktokolwiek; kolega z pracy, kolega ze studiów lub koleżanka, dawny przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, jakiś kuzyn albo nieznajomy, dla którego w tradycji na wigilijnym stole pojawia się wolny talerz, mogła to też być jego nowa dziewczyna albo co gorsza Denise, którą znielubiła po tym jak potraktowała jej synka. To mógł być ktokolwiek i trochę się przestraszyła.  
\- Tak. Kogoś bardzo ważnego dla mnie, kogo musisz poznać. Wszyscy muszą. Dlatego chcę żebyś zaprosiła też tatę? - zaproponował trochę nieśmiało. Odkąd jego rodzice się rozwiedli Desmond już nie spędzał z nimi Świąt, już od czternastu lat. I nie rozumiał też tego, że o rozwód jego z Denise i o to, że Gemma pomimo swoich trzydziestu lat nadal jest sama, Anne i Desmond obwiniali siebie, swój rozwód. Uważali, że to właśnie dlatego ich dzieciom się nie powodzi. Co za bzdury. Harry po prostu był gejem a Gemma to zbyt wymagająca feminista, kobieta niezależna.  
\- Harry - powiedziała ciężkim tonem. - Nie chcę, żeby mój były mąż siedział przy stole razem z moim obecnym mężem. To niezręczne - westchnęła z lekkim rozbawieniem. - W dodatku twój tata Święta spędza z Triną.  
\- No to ją też zaproś - odparł trochę zbyt szybko, trochę zbyt nachalnie. Anne zmarszczyła się. Nie przepadała za nową żoną jej byłego męża. Była o dziesięć lat młodsza od niej, to może dlatego. Nie pomagało jej to, że jej dzieci i obecny mąż, Robin, powtarzali, że jest od niej ładniejsza. Poza tym, szatynka była całkiem miła. Tylko chodzi o to, że za młoda. Szczególnie, że za młoda była dla Desmonda, który był bliski sześćdziesiątki i to ją poniekąd drażniło najbardziej.  
\- Nie, Harry, nie..  
\- Mamo, proszę. Chcę żeby wszyscy przy tym byli. Chcę, żeby wszyscy go poznali.  
\- Go? - zagadnęła wychwytując słowo. Harry zarumienił się.  
\- Proszę, zgódź się - ominął pytanie, trochę niepewnie. Anne kiwnęła głową zrezygnowana. To wydawało się być bardzo ważne dla jej syna i musiała mu ulec.   
\- Jake'a i Jacline też? - westchnęła opierając głowę na dłoni. Jake i Jacline to osiemnastoletnie bliźniaki z pierwszego małżeństwa Triny. Oni wraz Harrym i Gemmą nie mieli zbyt dużego kontaktu, praktycznie w ogóle go nie mieli, bo w końcu nie mieli ze sobą nic wspólnego poza tym, że ich rodzice się pobrali. Ostatnim razem widzieli się podczas urodzin Desa, rok temu.   
\- Jak chcesz - wzruszył ramionami - Na nich mi nie zależy.   
\- Dobrze. - kiwnęła głową i w końcu wzięła się za konsumpcje swojego ciasta, które swoją drogą było przepyszne, co Harry potwierdził. Tak samo jak kakao. To dziwne, bo kupowali te samo w tym samym sklepie, a te u mamy zawsze jakoś smakowało lepiej. A może to tylko siedziało w jego głowie.  
\- Coś się dzieje prawda? - spytała po długim czasie, gdy wyjmowała z piekarnika ciasto drożdżowe z truskawkami. Harry spojrzał na nią, ale nie odpowiedział. - To coś związanego z tą osobą, którą musimy poznać?   
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – odparł, odwracając wzrok i zajął się dopijaniem resztek swojego kakao.   
\- A powiesz mi, chociaż kiedyś?  
\- Kiedyś. - mruknął nawet nie zerkając na zatroskany wyraz twarzy jego mamy. Po co znów się martwiła. Dobrze wiedziała, że Harry i tak sobie poradzi. Zawsze sobie radził i teraz też to zrobi. Louis na niego liczył.   
\- Znasz się na pianinach? - spytał ni stąd ni zowąd. Anne zrobiła im kawę i podała obiad, ulubioną zupę kalafiorową Harry'ego. Znała go doskonale, może nawet lepiej od niego samego.  
\- Słucham? - zaśmiała się Anne trochę jednak bardzo zaskoczona pytaniem. Nieco śmiesznym pytaniem. Skąd mu się to w ogóle wzięło?   
\- Zapomnij - parsknął Harry machając przy tym ręką.   
Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego o to zapytał. Okej, dlatego, że chciał kupić pianino dla Louisa jako prezent na urodziny, a w ogóle się na tym nie znał. Nie chciał pytać szatyna, by nie zepsuć niespodzianki, poza tym, nie miał jak zapytać. Kobieta zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej a Harry uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy prawdziwie od długiego czasu, od ponad tygodnia. Śmiech mamy zawsze poprawiał mu humor i naprawdę się cieszył, że tu przyjechał. Dobrze, że jednak nie było Gemmy i Robina. Dawno nie był sam na sam z mamą. I nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wstał od stołu i podszedł do siedzącej kobiety i objął ją mocno. Lekko zaskoczona nie pytała, owinęła ramiona wokół syna i tuliła do siebie. Kiedy chlipnął cicho przestraszyła się. Wstała i objęła go mocniej, pewniej, pozwalając by wtulił głowę w jej pierś. Najwyraźniej bardzo tego potrzebował, więc nie pytała, wiedząc, że i tak jej nie powie.   
Harry westchnął głośno, lekko drżąco, po czym poprawił się w ramionach mamy i przycisnął twarz do jej szyi i zaraz się odsunął. Spojrzał na nią smutnym, szklącym się wzrokiem, naprawdę chcąc wszystko jej powiedzieć, ale postanowił i potrafił trzymać język za zębami do Wigilii. Przecież to za kilka dni. Mama uśmiechnęła się do niego i przesunęła dłonią po jego policzku. Był już dorosłym mężczyzną, był po studiach, miał dobrą pracę i była z niego bardzo dumna. Kochała go najmocniej na świecie i chciała mu to powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. Wiedziała, że tym zakłopocze syna, że się speszy i nie będzie wiedział jak zareagować. Harry zawsze miał problem w wyrażaniem uczuć, szczególnie te dwa słowa przynosiły mu ogromną trudność. W swoim życiu tylko kilka razy Harry jej to powiedział, mimo że ona starała się mówić mu to bardzo często. Chciała go nauczyć, pokazać, że to nie jest trudne, że to naprawdę jest miłe powiedzieć “kocham cię” i usłyszeć to samo. Dlatego tak bardzo ucieszyła się, gdy powiedział jej że ma dziewczynę a potem, że się żeni i miała ogromną nadzieję, że ta kobieta mu pomoże i chyba tak było skoro jej się oświadczył. Przynajmniej tak myślała. I bardzo się pomyliła, gdy okazało się, że się rozwodzą. Najwyraźniej Denise nie była dla niego, skoro nagle przestała go kochać, bo jest bezpłodny. Z tym też Harry'emu było trudno, mimo że nie mówił o tym. On nigdy nie mówił swoich problemach, tylko po ich rozwiązaniu. Był wyjątkowy, cichy, ale bardzo silny. I Anne była bardzo z niego dumna.  
Wystarczyło, że spojrzeli na siebie i oboje mieli wypisane na twarzy “kocham cię”. Nie musieli nic mówić, a Anne nadal nie pytała.   
\- Potrzebowałem tego - westchnął Harry uśmiechając się delikatnie, mama poklepała go po tyłku.  
\- Oczywiście - odparła i ucałowała go w policzek.  
Wtedy Harry nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości czy mama go zaakceptuje, jego i związek z Louisem. Był pewien, że gdyby teraz jej powiedział “mamo, jestem gejem” ona z uśmiechem machnęłaby ręką i zaproponowała kolejny kawałek ciasta.   
Była blisko osiemnasta, gdy postanowił, że wróci już do domu. Anne nawet go nie zatrzymywała. No może tylko raz, bo za chwilę mieli pojawić się Gemma i Robin, ale Harry nie chciał czekać. Powiedział jej, że ma coś jeszcze do załatwienia, co zrozumiała.   
Na zewnątrz znów padał śnieg, gdy jechał ulicą prowadzącą do jego domu. Oczywiście tak jak sobie zaplanował zajechał do tego sklepu muzycznego na szczęście otwartego do godziny dziewiętnastej. Wnętrze było ciemne, w tle usłyszeć się dało cichy… jazz? Harry nie cierpiał jazzu i zmarszczył na te dźwięki. Sklep był prawie pusty poza jedną osobą siedzącą na małym krzesełku z gitarą na kolanach. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, na jego ustach pojawił się zmęczony uśmiech.   
\- Dobry wieczór, w czym mogę pomóc? - mruknął sprzedawca, odkładając sprzęt, po czym wstał i poszedł do Harry'ego. Wyglądał jak typowy ekspedient sklepu muzycznego; ciemne jeansy, skórzana kamizelka i dłuższe włosy.  
\- Chciałbym kupić pianino - odparł Harry rozglądając się dookoła. Chciał to z wystawy, ale nie miał pojęcia czy jest odpowiednie.  
\- Dobrze, jakieś konkretne pan szuka?  
\- Umm.. - zająknął się Harry, lekko zarumieniony. Jego dłonie w nerwowym geście splotły się za plecami.   
\- Rozumiem, że nie zna się pan na tym - zaśmiał się mężczyzna podchodząc do biurka, skąd wyjął prawdopodobnie katalog. - Zaraz coś poradzimy.  
\- To prezent dla.. młodego chłopaka. Gra na pianinie, ale chciałbym by miał coś lepszego - odparł Harry całkowicie szczerze. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie pianino posiada Louis, ale wiedział, że jest po jego dziadku, ma już jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat. Louis zasługiwał na coś lepszego.   
\- Dobrze, więc.. może zaczniemy od ceny? W jakich granicach? - spytał badawczo, ale widząc zdezorientowaną minę u Harry'ego ponownie się zaśmiał - Mamy od sześciu do dwudziesty tysięcy, no może dwudziestu pięciu.  
\- To może tak do dziesięciu mniej więcej - odparł trochę niepewnie. Miał coś na swoim koncie, ale też nie chciał przepłacać. Louis jak to Louis, był w stanie unieść się swoją dumą i przyjąć pianina za 20 tysięcy funtów.   
\- No to chodźmy..  
\- A to na wystawie? To pianino, prawda? Ile kosztuje?   
\- To pianino cyfrowe, Roland HP-504. Moim zdaniem jest bardzo dobre, można sobie dostosować dźwięki. Kosztuje około dziesięciu tysięcy, jakoś trochę ponad.  
\- Mówi pan, że jest dobre? - Harry podszedł do instrumentu i zaczął mu się przyglądać. Był dość duży i czarny, i okej, nie znał się, ale czuł, że Louisowi spodobałby się.  
\- No według mnie tak. Grałem na nim i mi jak najbardziej odpowiada. Chłopak ile ma lat?  
\- Osiemnaście - mruknął Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem. Louis był już prawie dorosły i był z niego taki dumny. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż go zobaczy i da mu właśnie to pianino.  
\- Więc idealnie. Dla młodych w sam raz. Chłopak na pewno się ucieszy. - Harry spojrzał na sprzedawcę i uśmiechnął się.  
\- W takim razie biorę - odparł klepiąc pianino i od razu podszedł do biurka, gotów zapłacić.   
Niestety mieli tylko jeden egzemplarz, więc dla Harry'ego mężczyzna musiał zamówić i to właśnie w tej chwili. Za niewielką opłatą pianino miało zostać dowiezione dzień przed Wigilią. Harry podał adres swojej mamy i podziękował biorąc od sprzedawcy dane do przelewu. Był zadowolony z siebie. Kupił to, co potrzebował i chciał tylko zobaczyć uśmiech na twarzy Louisa.  
\- Mamo, niedługo przyjmiesz paczkę, dobrze?   
Będąc w samochodzie zadzwonił do mamy, by o wszystkim ją poinformować. Śnieg sypał jak szalony, co widać było w pomarańczowych światłach lamp. Harry kochał zimę, bo było tak pięknie bajkowo.  
\- Paczkę? - zdziwiła się, lekko rozbawiona. Jej syn znów coś wymyślił i nic oczywiście nie powie.  
\- Prezent dla mojej specjalnej osoby - westchnął uśmiechając się do słuchawki. Po raz pierwszy, pomijając wizytę u mamy, był naprawdę szczęśliwy, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że uszczęśliwi swojego chłopca. - Wszystko będzie zapłacone, tylko podpiszesz.  
\- No dobrze, a..  
\- Pa, mamo - przerwał jej, nie chcąc przedłużać rozmowy. Chciał już być w domu, zakryć się kołdrą i po prostu zasnąć. Czuł jakby wczorajsze tabletki nasenne nadal go trzymały. Dojechał do domku po dość krótkiej jeździe i od razu wziął się za internetowy przelew. Wypił jeszcze szklankę herbaty, po czym rozebrał się i bokserkach poszedł spać.  
To nie chodziło tylko o prezent dla Louisa i wywołanie uśmiechu na jego ślicznej buzi. Chłopak przecież napisał dla niego piosenkę jakiś czas temu i do tej jej mu nie zagrał, bo po prostu nie miał jak. Teraz będzie miał i Harry nie mógł się doczekać, aż ją usłyszy. To będzie jego najlepszy prezent w życiu zaraz po Lou w jego rodzinnym domu na święta.

Mały plecak ledwo mieścił trzy pary spodni, kilka koszulek, dwa swetry, bieliznę, szczoteczkę i pamiętnik z nutami oraz portfel, w którym w cale dużo nie było. Zamek ledwo się zapiął i Louis poupychał trochę w bocznych kieszeniach. Była godzina dwudziesta druga, dzień przed osiemnastymi szatyna, jego rodzice szykowali się już do spania, tak jak Lottie, a on się pakował i planował ucieczkę. Dziś w nocy, za jakieś dwie godziny wymsknie się bardzo cicho, tak by nikt nie usłyszał i nieważne, że było minus pięć stopni a śnieg od wczoraj nie przestawał padać. Zamierzał zamówić taksówkę o ile one jeżdżą o tej porze, ale raczej tak, więc dojedzie nią do Harry'ego. Bo Harry go przyjmie prawda? Kochał go, więc nie było innej opcji, tak sobie mówił. Ale nie wiedząc, czemu trochę wątpił. Bał się, że mężczyzna powie mu, że ma iść gdzie indziej, że powie mu, iż to, co zrobił jest głupie i nieodpowiedzialne i nie chce mieć takiego chłopaka.   
Głupie myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Nawet nie zauważył jak zaczął się trząść, drżeć a jego serce dudniło. Bał się też, że może mu się nie uda, że stanie mu się krzywda. Taksówkarz zauważy, że młody chłopak ucieka z domu i albo będzie chciał go… zabrać, dla siebie, albo zgłosi to na policję i Louis już nigdy nie wyjdzie z domu. Był lekko przerażony, krótko mówiąc całą tą sytuacją. Nie chciał być tu już dzień dłużej, mimo że Harry obiecał mu, że w jego urodziny wszystko się rozwiąże. Chciał zobaczyć się z nim jak najszybciej i ucieczka wydawała się być dobrym pomysłem, jeszcze wczoraj. Dziś powoli zaczynał wątpić we wszystko i zastanawiał się czy po prostu nie będzie lepiej, jeśli da spokój temu wszystkiemu, zapomni o Harrym, z którym nie miał kontaktu już od kilku dni i zapomni o tym jak jego matka go traktuje i zacznie żyć jakby nic się nigdy nie stało. Tak jak ona tego chciała.   
Nie. Nie da jej tej satysfakcji. Udowodni jej, że jest dorosły i potrafi walczyć o swoje. Nikt nie będzie mu zabraniał szczęście. To było jego życie i miał zamiar przeżyć je tak jak sam sobie wymarzył, z Harrym u boku. A nawet jeśli nie, jeśli mężczyzna nie będzie go chciał, to i tak da sobie radę. Poradzi sobie. Był gotów na wszystko. Przecież był młody, miał cały świat dla siebie, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wystarczyło tylko chwycić.  
\- Ty gdzieś się wybierasz? - do pokoju weszła Lottie i spytała z progu widząc Louisa z plecakiem na łóżku, który starał się gdzieś włożyć czapkę Mikołaja. Ostatecznie włożył ją na głowę. Pokryta była cekinami i ślicznie błyszczała na czerwono.  
\- Uciekam - westchnął siadając prosto i spojrzał na zdumiony wyraz twarzy siostry. Dopiero po chwili usiadła na łóżku i objęła go ramieniem.  
\- Do Harry'ego? - spytała cicho, na co on kiwnął głową. Przyjęła to do wiadomości, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i milczała chwilę.  
\- Myślisz, że to zły pomysł?  
\- Myślę, że to najlepsze wyjście. Pomogę ci, okej?  
\- Jak? - zaśmiał się Louis.  
\- Nie wiem, tylko pożegnaj się ze mną, dobrze? Kiedy wychodzisz? I jak chcesz do niego dotrzeć?  
\- W nocy jakoś, jak będą spać. No i zamówię taksówkę.   
\- Więc za nią zapłacę - odparła z uśmiechem. Chciała w jakikolwiek sposób pokazać mu swoje wsparci. Kilka razy próbowała porozmawiać z matką, najpierw się trochę kłóciły, potem Jay ją zbywała a na koniec przestała się odzywać. Lottie uważała, że to dobrze, że Louis ucieka stąd, zamieszka z Harrym i będą szczęśliwi. I ona też się wyprowadzi. Nie chciała już tu mieszkać, a miała stałą pracę, więc z pewnością szybko znajdzie jakieś mieszkanko i poradzi sobie. Na pewno będzie też pomagać Lou, bo to, co robiła ich matka było wręcz niehumanitarne i nie było w tym ani odrobiny miłości rodzica.  
\- Nie musisz. Mam pieniądze - żachnął się, może troszkę urażony, na co blondynka się zaśmiała. Nie rozumiał, co w tym było śmiesznego..  
\- Ale chcę. Nie marudź - powiedziała z machnięciem dłonią, po czym wstała i wyszła z pokoju i za chwilę wróciła z portfelem w dłoni. - Zarabiam wiesz? Dam ci trochę..  
\- Przestań, nie trzeba..  
\- Nie gadaj tylko bierz - wyjęła kilka banknotów i podała bratu i mimo, że przez chwilę się opierał to jednak wziął z uśmiechem i podziękował ładnie. Chociaż tak mogła mu pomóc.   
Kiedy dom pogrążył się w ciemności i głuchej ciszy Louis leżał na swoim łóżku, włączył cicho muzykę i śpiewał delikatnie razem z Troy’em. Zastanawiał się czy czasem nie spakować też wszystkich swoich płyt, ale było ich dość dużo, więc zrezygnował. Harry miał całą szafę płyt i winyli.  
Harry.  
Naprawdę trochę się obawiał czy brunet przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami. Bo przecież wcale nie musiał. Nie miał takiego obowiązku. Gdzie wtedy Louis się podzieje? Pomyślał, że może pójdzie do jakiegoś przytułku, w Londynie było ich dużo. Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Musiał być pozytywnie nastawiony. Harry go kochał, tęsknił za nim i obaj czekali, aż w końcu się zobaczą.  
Lottie zamówiła taksówkę kilka minut po godzinie drugiej i przytuliła go mocno. Kazała mu obiecać, że będzie szczęśliwy i niedługo przedstawi jej Harry'ego, więc obiecał. Siedzieli w jego pokoju przy samym oknie wyczekując czarnej taksówki. Lottie obejmowała go, chciała się nacieszyć bratem póki mogła. W duchu planowała wyprowadzkę, najlepiej do końca starego roku o ile jej się uda.  
Taksówkarz zatrąbił cicho i Louis drgnął lekko. Nie chciał, aby obudził rodziców, dlatego też poczekali kilka minut zanim z plecakiem zeszli na dół bardzo cicho. Jay i Mark oczywiście spali, bo to nie tak, że budzisz się za każdym razem, kiedy samochód zatrąbi, bo twój syn właśnie ucieka z domu.  
\- Daj znać, kiedy będziesz mógł czy u ciebie w porządku - westchnęła blondynka tuląc go mocno do siebie i kiedy kiwnął z uśmiechem wypuściła go, pozwoliła, aby pognał do czarnego samochodu.   
Wsiadł i taksówka od razu odjechała. Śnieg ciągle padał a księżyc bił swoim blaskiem i Louis pomyślał, że ten skubaniec musiał być zawsze w najważniejszych momentach jego życia, kiedy poznał Harry'ego i kiedy zaczynał wszystko od nowa gnając po swoje szczęście.   
Dojechali do działek w zaledwie dwadzieścia minut ze względu na to, że na ulicach były pustki. Kierowca na szczęście o nic nie pytał, bo Louisowi już nie raz zdarzył się taksówkarz bardziej gadatliwy od Nialla. Zawiózł go pod sam dom Harry'ego, podziękował za pieniądze z małym napiwkiem i Louis wysiadł ze swoim plecakiem na ramionach. Dopiero do niego uderzyło gdzie właśnie się znajdował.  
Była trzecia w nocy a on stał na małym chodniczku w swoich trampkach i granatowej kurtce. Płatki śniegu zatrzymywały się na jego rzęsach i był wręcz pewien, że jego włosy były całe białe. Zrobiło mu się zimno, ale nadal stał w miejscu tylko patrząc i zastanawiając się czy dobrze robi. Jego oczy zaszkliły się i naprawdę był bliski rozpłakania się i to tak na poważnie. Cała jego pewność siebie i pewność, że wszystko się uda sprzed godziny w jednej sekundzie wyparowała i to sprawiło, że przez głowę przeszła mu myśl by się odwrócić i iść daleko przed siebie.   
Pokręcił głową, bo był okropnie głupi. Harry tęsknił za nim i z pewnością nie mógł się doczekać, aż go zobaczy. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po jego czerwonych policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. Poprawił sobie plecak i w końcu ruszył nogami, by dostać się przed drzwi drewnianego domku. Stanął na małym schodku i zapukał cicho. Był środek nocy i Harry na pewno spał. Nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku, dlatego bardziej spanikowany zapukał ponownie, tym razem głośniej i pewniej. Przez kilka długich sekund nadal nic się nie działo. Zakrył usta dłonią, by nie zacząć szlochać żałośnie. Nie chciał zostać sam w środku ciemnej, zimowej nocy. Wziął drżący wdech i zapukał ostatni raz. Jego dłonie były boleśnie czerwone a palców w ogóle nie czuł przez ten mróz, który szczypał go w skórę. Nie pomagał zamazany widok, ale kiedy zamek w drzwiach się przekręcił w jakiś sposób poczuł ulgę.  
\- Louis - chlipnął Harry na widok małego zmarzniętego i zapłakanego chłopca. Jego włosy pokryte były śniegiem, policzku rumiane, rzęsy sklejone od łez, czerwone dłonie mu drżały i zapewne nie czuł swoich stóp w tych szmacianych butach. Wyglądał tak biednie, tak żałośnie i jednocześnie pięknie, że nie wiedział, co miał zrobić. Mógł go przytulić i już nie puszczać? Chłopiec płakał i on też zaczął, bo tak bardzo mu go brakowało. Nie mógł spać, więc faszerował się tabletkami nasennymi by przesypiać całą noc i pół dnia.   
Czuł się szczęśliwy widząc go na swoim progu i jednocześnie winny. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać.  
\- Harry - załkał Louis, obserwując mężczyznę przed nim. Jego długie włosy były związane, ale trochę się roztrzepał podczas snu. Oczy miał podpuchnięte, wąskie, spał w jakiejś koszulce i skarpetkach i też płakał i Louis już wiedział.  
\- Chodź tu, króliczku - odparł Harry łzawo, ale z uśmiechem. Wyciągnął do niego ramiona, a kiedy chłopiec wpadł w nie przytulił go mocno, wręcz ścisnął boleśnie, bo jeszcze przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że on tu jest, że go trzyma. Nigdy już nie chciał go puszczać, nigdy już nie pozwoli, by ktoś mu zabrał. - Tęskniłem, kochanie - szepnął w jego mokre włosy i ucałował je ciesząc się tym, że mógł to zrobić. Zapragnął wycałować go całego.  
\- Bardzo - jęknął Louis ledwo wyraźnie. Jego usta były przyciśnięte do szyi bruneta. Ciepłej szyi. Cały był cieplutki i miękki i silny, i było mu tak dobrze, bezpiecznie, idealnie.  
\- Już nie płacz, mam cię. Już nie płacz, króliczku. Jest dobrze - westchnął i oparł brodę na jego głowie. Spojrzał przez otwarte drzwi i uśmiechnął się, widząc księżyc.   
Louis obejmował go mocno w pasie, czuł jak jego zimne palce wbijają się w jego skórę, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Czerpał jak najwięcej z trzymania chłopca blisko siebie i zmarszczył się, kiedy szatyn odsunął się od niego ale uśmiechał się patrząc na niego radośnie, więc było dobrze. Ujął w dłonie jego zimną i rumianą buzię i następnie nachylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do tych wąskich i lodowatych jego, z małym uśmiechem.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się, gdy Harry kopniakiem zamknął drzwi nie odrywając swoich warg od jego i całował go tęsknie, zachłannie, gdy uniósł go za pupę i posadził na swoich biodrach. Louis nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Był szczęśliwy i nie umiał tego ukryć. Harry też się uśmiech, tak szeroko jak chyba jeszcze nigdy a w jego policzkach uformowały się piękne dołeczki. Louis sięgnął do jedno swoich zimnym palcem i wetknął opuszek. Warga mu trochę drżała, ale był na tyle silny, by ponownie nie płakać. Harry był piękny i był jego i tylko to się liczył. Zrobił z siebie idiotę myśląc, że nie będzie go chciał.   
\- Zimno ci? - spytał Harry wpychając swoją dłoń pod kurtkę chłopca. Poczuł jak lodowate były jego plecy. Przez chwilą był chory i Harry nie mógł dopuścić do kolejnego przeziębienia, bo mogło być niebezpiecznie, w szczególności, jeśli nie doleczył do końca swojej anginy.  
\- Tak trochę - odparł obojętnie, by Harry się nie martwił. Chciał wcześniej powiedzieć, że przy nim jest mu gorąco, ale było to zbyt ckliwe.  
\- Wykąpiemy się, okej? - zaproponował starszy idąc do wanny z Louisem w jego ramionach. Kochał jego ciężar i był gotów nosić go tak całe swoje życie. Był idealny pod każdym względem i gdyby tylko mógł położyć go nagiego i patrzeć tylko patrzeć na niego to by tak zrobił. Oczywiście nie był powierzchowny, płytki, nie chodziło mu tylko o wygląd Louisa. Jego osobowość była równie idealna. Był nieskazitelny a Harry najszczęśliwszy na świecie, bo to on go teraz trzymał i to jego Louis kochał.  
\- Ale już się kąpałem - zaśmiał się szatyn, gdy został postawiony przy porcelanie.  
\- Z olejkiem arganowym i ze mną? - mruknął machając Louisowi przed twarzą zieloną buteleczką. Chłopak zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Harry był taki cudowny, zabawny i pozytywnie głupiutki i taki silny, bezpieczny. Kąpiel z nim była wspaniałym pomysłem - Tak myślałem - odparł, po czym wlał do wanny odpowiednią ilość i okręcił kurek z gorącą wodą, po czym zdjął swoją koszulkę - Nie śliń się tak - zaśmiał się widząc jak Louis gapił się na jego prawie nagie ciało i złapał go za ramiona, dłonie kładąc na swoim brzuchu - Jest przecież całe twoje - westchnął w jego wargi i ucałował je delikatnie. Louis zarumienił się niepotrzebnie. Jego dłonie zaczęły się przesuwać po nagim ciele bruneta, ścisnął lekko jego wąskie biodra, po czym jednym ruchem zdjął z nich czarne bokserki. - To trochę nie fair - burknął brunet, machając stopami by wydostać się z bielizny. Louis śmiał się w swoją dłoń, co było sprzeczne z jego wzrokiem utkwionym w krocze mężczyzny. Pisnął zaskoczony, kiedy ten szarpnął z niego jego kurtkę a potem zdjął przez głowę bluzkę. Jeszcze tylko spodnie z bokserkami i trampki (dlaczego do cholery Louis nie nosił skarpetek) i w tym samym czasie składał miękkie pocałunki na jego szyi i piersi.   
Zostawił go nagiego i zarumienionego i wszedł do wanny opierając się. Zrobił mu miejsce między swoimi nogami i trzymając szatyna za dłoń pomógł mu zanurzyć sie w gorącej wodzie i ułożyć na jego piersi. Jego dłonie od razu powędrowały do miękkiego brzuszka chłopca a głowa oparła się na jego ramieniu, usta przycisnęły do cieplejszego policzka i czule ucałowały skórę. Milczeli, bo nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, jak wyrazić to co czuli. Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, uczuciem skóry przy skórze. Louisowi było ciepło i bezpiecznie i już niczego więcej nie potrzebował.  
\- Dlaczego uciekłeś? - spytał cicho Harry, muskając mokre skórę ustami i dłońmi.  
\- Nie mogłem już tam wytrzymać. Chciałem do ciebie - odparł smutno i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by oprzeć ją o bark starszego.   
\- Przecież mówiłem ci, że ja to załatwię. Chciałem jutro przyjechać i porozmawiać z twoją mamą - powiedział poważnie, na co Louis parsknął.  
\- To nic by nie dało, Harry. Nawet by cię do domu nie wpuściła.   
\- A może jednak…  
\- Źle, że tu jestem? Mam wrócić do domu? - burknął Louis, odsuwając sie od Harry'ego, poczuł się trochę urażony i zły. Ryzykował dla mnie, a on..  
\- Louis, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Czuję się winny, że dla mnie uciekłeś, w środku nocy. Coś mogło ci się stać, kochanie, a tego bym nie przeżył. - szepnął i ucałował go w skroń, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Louis się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął.  
\- Ale nic mi nie jest. Jestem tu, z tobą i tylko to się liczy.   
\- Kocham cię - westchnął do jego ucha ustami dotykając ciepłej już skóry. Louis był jedyną osobą, której potrafił mówić te dwa słowa nieustannie i to tylko sprawiało, że czuł się o wiele lepiej. To było cudowne, móc go o tym informować i słyszeć to samo. Wiedzieć i czuć.  
Jeszcze długo leżeli w wannie, Harry, co chwilę dolewał gorącej wody. Moczyli się aż ich skóra zrobiła się blada i pomarszczona i chyba bardziej umyta i czysta niż kiedykolwiek a olejek arganowy sprawił, że cudownie pachniała.   
Wytarli się dość pośpiesznie, czując to niezwykłe napięcie pomiędzy nimi. Tak nagle pojawiło się podniecenie, którego nie mogli zignorować. Tęsknili za sobą, za swoimi ciałami, więc nic dziwnego, że Harry ułożył szatyna materacu i zaczął całować całego jego ciało, tak jak chciał. Kochali się trzy razy w ciągu nocy chcąc wszystko nadrobić i by pokazać sobie nawzajem ile dla siebie znaczą.  
Harry całkowicie się spodziewał, że obudzą się po godzinie dwunastej. Byli dość wyczerpani czasem osobno, płaczem i oczywiście seksem. Który swoją drogą był wspaniały, jak zawsze. Harry kochał uległość Louisa wobec niego i wszystko, co robił, każdą jego reakcję, kiedy był w nim. Chłopak był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż on sam. Leżał na jego piersi z dłonią na jego udzie i spał. Nie obudziło go nawet to, że Harry zsunął go z siebie i ułożył na poduszkach. Wykorzystał to, by podziwiać swojego chłopca, zachwycać się jego małym noskiem i kilkoma piegami na policzkach, wąskimi wargami i śliczną opaloną szyją pokrytą kilkoma sinymi znakami. Podobne były też na jego krągłym brzuszku.  
Nachylił się nad nim jedną ręką, opierając sie o materac, drugą przesunął po gładkim policzku. Louis miał dziś urodziny, osiemnaście lat. Był dorosły i wolny i jego matka już nie miała prawa o nim decydować. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i nachylił się by złożyć mocnego buziaka na jego rozchylonych ustach. Louis obudził się wtedy i od razu objął twarz Harry'ego nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Starszy zaśmiał się i przygryzł dolną wargę chłopca siadając na nim okrakiem. Louis sapnął zaskoczony i spojrzał oburzony na Harry'ego.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, króliczku - odparł odszukując nadgarstki chłopca, po czym splótł razem ich dłonie. Louis uśmiechnął się czule, bo nigdy nie został tak obudzony w swoje urodziny i to już były najlepsze w jego życiu. - Życzę ci..  
\- Nie - przerwał mu szybko puszczając jedną jego dłoń i położył ją na umięśnionym brzuchu Harry'ego. - Nie kończ - dodał, kiedy Harry zmarszczył się na niego - Po prostu zachowaj to dla siebie, dobrze? To miłe, że masz dla mnie życzenia, ale nie mów ich. Może w taki sposób będzie więcej szans, że się spełnią.  
\- Skoro tak chcesz - westchnął Harry, kręcąc przy tym głową - To twoje urodziny.  
Louis zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Ich nosy się zetknęły.  
\- Dziękuję - mruknął i ucałował go lekko. Harry nie pytał.  
Leżeli przez kilka godzin wymieniając się pocałunkami, potem Louis obciągnął Harry'emu sprawiając, że brunet poczuł się senny i prawie zasnął z głowa na brzuchu Louisa, ale zadzwonił jego telefon, jego mama. Chciała wiedzieć, kiedy przyjedzie ze swoją wyjątkową osobą, bo wszyscy już byli, czekali tylko na nich. Oczywiście nie powiedział Louisowi o tym, ze zamierza zabrać go do swojej rodziny na Wigilię, ale chłopak zaczął podejrzewać, gdy musiał ubrać się ładnie i po szybkim posiłku wsiedli w samochód.   
\- Dokąd mnie zabierasz? - spytał śmiejąc się na zabawne spojrzenie Harry'ego za kierownicą, zmrużone oczy i zaciśnięte wargi.  
\- Mówiłem, że to niespodzianka - westchnął lekko poirytowany, bo Louis w ciągu dziesięciu minut zadał to pytanie chyba pięć razy. Teraz już sześć.   
\- To jakiś duży prezent dla mnie? - zaśmiał się, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego. Był całkowicie skupiony i tylko wzdychał poirytowany na pytania Louisa, co szatyn uważał za urocze. Harry był uroczy. I przystojny. I kochał go.  
\- Tak, właśnie. Bardzo duży - odparł zerkając kątem oka na chłopca i uśmiechnął się cwanie. Louis zarumienił się pod jego spojrzeniem. Znali się już tak długo a brunet nadal potrafił wywołać u niego rumieńce i kochał. Cieszył się, że uciekł, że jednak zaryzykował, bo teraz był z Harrym i był dorosły, więc nikt nie mógł mu tego zabronić.  
Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierzają przez większość czasu. Pogodził się z tym, że to niespodzianka i Harry za nic mu nie powie. Jednak, kiedy wjechali na małe osiedle pełne identycznych domków zaczął panikować. Przypomniał sobie, gdy Harry mówił mu, że chciałby, aby on poznał jego rodziców i nie, to chyba sie teraz nie działo. Nie był na to gotowy. Harry nawet się nie ujawnił przed swoją mamą, a chciał przedstawić swojego chłopaka całej rodzinie. Był przerażony.   
Harry również był. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale stresował się już od połowy drogi. Miał mnóstwo scenariuszy w głowie jak to wszystko mogło wyglądać i trochę się niepokoi, szczególnie o Robina. Jednak naprawdę starał się myśleć pozytywnie. Wszyscy pokochają Louisa, tak sobie ciągle powtarzał.   
Zatrzymał samochód przed domem i czuł jak cały chodzi. Ręce mu drżały a serce dudniło w piersi, ale uśmiechnął się do Louisa. Chłopiec za to był zdezorientowany i od razu mocno chwycił dłoń starszego.  
\- Co ty kombinujesz? – westchnął, przeskakując wzrokiem z Harry'ego na dom za nim. - Harry, powiedz mi, że to jest żart, że to nie jest to, co myślę.  
\- Zawsze spędzam święta z rodziną. W tym roku jestem z tobą, masz urodziny, Louis a Święta są nadal, więc chcę żebyś poznał moją rodzinę. Żeby oni poznali ciebie - odparł starając się brzmieć spokojnie. W swoich dłoniach ściskał te Louisa i uśmiechał się do niego. Chłopak był na tyle zdezorientowany, że nie powiedział nic. Milczał, gdy wysiedli z samochodu i milczał, gdy Harry podszedł do niego i objął go w pasie. Czuł jak szatyn jest zdenerwowany i on też był, więc chciał ich jakoś pocieszyć - Pokochają cię - szepnął do chłopca, gdy stanęli na progu i ucałował go w skroń. Louis uśmiechnął się cierpko, po czym schował twarz w ramię starszego okryte miękkim płaszczem, a on zapukał.   
Nie zdążył mrugnąć, gdy drzwi otworzyła bardzo ładna kobieta o czarnych włosach i z miłym uśmiechem nawet kiedy zobaczyła Louisa. Chyba uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Louis rozpoznał w niej Harry'ego i wiedział już, że to jego mama. Postarał się uśmiechnąć mimo stresu, poczuł jak starszy mocniej ściska go w pasie i przyciąga bliżej siebie. Kobieta zrobiła im miejsce i pozwoliła, by przekroczyli próg. Harry go nie puszczał.  
\- A wiec to jest ta twoja wyjątkowa osoba - powiedziała Anne patrząc na syna a potem skupiła swoją uwagę na drobnym chłopcu, trochę stremowanym. Harry trzymał go jakby był największym skarbem na świecie i serce Anne ścisnęło sie na ten widok. Miała ochotę zagruchać, gdy jej syn przycisnął usta do policzka szatyna, po czym spojrzał na nią miękko.  
\- Mamo, to Louis. Mój chłopak - powiedział swobodnie, powoli i z dumnym uśmiechem. Szatyn trzymał się go kurczowo i wydawał się być trochę przerażony, ale też wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło, kiedy Anne nie przestawała się uśmiechać.  
\- Chłopak - powtórzyła jakby testowała nowe słowo, po czym wyciągnęła ramiona - Och, Louis - westchnęła i przyciągnęła chłopca do mocnego uścisku. Harry miał ochotę zapłakać. Mama akceptowała jego i Louisa i to było dla niego najważniejsze, bo właśnie tego chciał. Te święta zapowiadały się cudownie. - Rozbierzcie się, proszę i chodźmy do salonu. Wszyscy na was czekają - odparła i zniknęła im z oczu.   
Harry pomógł Louisowi zdjąć jego kurtkę, odwiesił ją i od razu mocno chwycił twarz chłopca.  
\- Mówiłem - westchnął w jego wargi i ucałował go mocno. Louis uśmiechnął się i pozwolił, aby Harry chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził w głąb domu.   
Tak jak Anne mówiła im, wszyscy na nich czekali. Ich spojrzenia zatrzymały się głownie na szatynie, który z lekką trudności radził sobie z uwagą tylu ludzi, ale uśmiechał się. Był dumny z tego, że Harry trzymał go pewnie i przedstawił wszystkim jak swojego chłopaka. Młoda dziewczyna, a raczej kobieta, trochę starsza od Harry'ego, prawie pisnęła i szczerzyła się do nich. Louis pomyślał, że to jego siostra, Gemma i właśnie tak mu została przestawiona.   
Wszyscy ciepło go potraktowali jednak Louis widział, że Harry najbardziej cieszył się z ciągłego i jakby dumnego uśmiechu swojego taty. Desmond przez większość kolacji utrzymywał na nich swój wzrok i mimo, że Louis trochę się peszył to było to miłe. Dla niego również było ważne to, że tata Harry'ego ich akceptuje. A Trina, jego obecna żona obsypywała Louisa komplementami. Nawet Robin im pogratulował i Harry najbardziej cieszył się z tego, że nikt nie pytał, nikt nie chciał szczegółów - czy Harry naprawdę jest gejem, czemu nic nie mówił, czemu ożenił się z Denise, jak z Louisem się poznali, ile Louis miał lat. Nic. Nikt o żadne z tych rzeczy nie pytał. Harry tylko napomknął, że Louis miał dziś swoje osiemnaste urodziny i może był lekki szok na twarzy Anne, zapewne dlatego, że Harry spotykał się z tak młodym chłopcem, ale wszyscy życzyli mu wszystkiego najlepszego i wznieśli dla niego toast. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że lekko się wzruszył.   
Przez całą kolację siedzieli blisko siebie. Harry obejmował go lub trzymał jego dłoń i nawet też składał lekkie pocałunki to na policzku to na czole i nikt krzywo na nich nie spojrzał. W sumie to nikt zbytnio nie zwracał na to uwagi, zakochani przecież tak robią. Jedynie Gemma wydawała jakieś ochy i achy.   
Louis był okropnie szczęśliwy i pomyślał, że to jego najlepszy urodzinowy prezent. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się naprawdę dobrze ze swoją orientacją i z Harrym przy boku, jako jego chłopakiem. Nawet zapomniał o matce i o tym, że zapewne nie przejęła się tym, że uciekł, że się o niego nie martwiła. Już jej nie potrzebował. Ani jej ani Marka. Nie chciał takiej rodziny, bo teraz miał nową rodzinę. Rodzinę, która go akceptowała i kochała.   
Jedzenie było w połowie zjedzone, tematy prawie wyczerpane, uroczysta kolacja zmieniła się w rodzinne posiedzenie. Każdy zajął się sobą. Gemma poszła się przebrać, bo było już jej niewygodnie w obcisłej sukience, Robin wyszedł zapalić, Trina musiała pójść do toalety, Louis poprosił Harry'ego o telefon i wyszedł do kuchni, by zadzwonić do siostry. Harry został sam ze swoimi rodzicami i zaczął czuć się trochę niezręcznie z ich ostrymi spojrzeniami na sobie.   
\- Nigdy nic nie mówiłeś - mruknęła Anne, opierając głowę na ramionach. Nie było w tym żadnego żalu, po prostu stwierdziła fakt.  
\- Dużo rzeczy wam nie mówiłem - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Desmond zajadał się ciastem z truskawkami i obserwował swojego syna w zabawny sposób.   
\- Czyli jesteś gejem. I masz chłopaka - odezwał się mężczyzna z jakimś błyskiem w oku, Harry zarumienił się.  
\- Bardzo młodego chłopaka - zauważyła Anne, splatając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Mamo. Czy to ważne? Przeszkadza ci? - jęknął poirytowany. Był pewien, że się do tego przyczepi. Przeszkadzała jej nawet różnica wieku pomiędzy jej byłym mężem a Triną-szesnaście lat. - Kocham go - dodał spokojnie, czule patrząc uważnie na mamę. Nigdy jej nie powiedział, że kogoś kocha, ale gdy powiedział to o Louisie, te słowa wyszły z niego tak miękko, tak pewnie, że przestała mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Louis nauczył go miłości, nauczył go mówić o niej i to sprawiało, że Anne była szczęśliwa. Szczęśliwa i dumna.  
Przetarła dłonią zaciśnięte powieki i uśmiechnęła się, co Harry miękko odwzajemnił.   
\- Harry, powiem ci szczerze, że to nie jest ważne - wtrącił się Desmond, klepiąc syna po udzie, by przerwać ciszę. Harry odpowiedział mu szczerym i wdzięcznym uśmiechem, bo on to rozumiał. Trina wróciła do nich i usiadła obok męża, który przyciągnął ją do siebie zaborczo, a ona posłała mu zabawny uśmiech - Ważne, że są razem szczęśliwi i się kochają. - zwrócił się do żony - Harry i Louis – sprostował, gdy ona zmarszczyła się nie rozumiejąc.  
\- No pewnie, że tak. Harry, niczym się nie przejmuj. Louis jest śliczny - powiedziała szybko i głośno wywołując chichot u bruneta. Harry ją uwielbiał. Nie była dla niego drugą matką, ale była zabawna i okropnie miła i bardzo wyluzowana, jak to lubiła mówić o sobie. Nic dziwnego, że ojciec zwrócił na nią uwagę. I czuł, że razem z nim dobrze się rozumieją, ze względu na różnice wieku w ich związkach.   
\- Tu się zgodzę - powiedziała Anne, posyłając synowi czułe spojrzenie i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak to możliwe, że przez całe swoje życie nikomu nie powiedział o swojej orientacji. Byłoby mu zdecydowanie łatwiej - Dbaj o niego - dodała ciszej, gdy Louis wszedł do salony, ponownie speszony, ponieważ spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych spoczęły na nim. Harry siedział tym razem na fotelu i wciągnął chłopca na swoje kolana.   
\- Co robisz? - oburzył się Louis, co jednak nie wyglądało przekonująco, gdyż uśmiechał się do swojego mężczyzny i od razu objął go za szyję. Harry przyciągnął go do delikatnego pocałunku. Kochał móc robić to przy swojej mamie, przy rodzinie. Wiedzieli, że był szczęśliwy z Louisem i to ich cieszyło. Co cieszyło Harry'ego.  
\- I jak? - spytał ignorując pytanie szatyna. Miał na myśli rozmowę z jego siostrą. Pomyślał czy czasem Jay może coś powiedziała. To w końcu urodziny jej syna.  
\- Lottie złożyła mi życzenia, wiesz - machnął ręką i ucałował Harry'ego w policzek, co oznaczało, aby o więcej nie pytał, a Harry nie chciał go denerwować w urodziny.  
\- Przygotowałam wam pokój Harry'ego - powiedziała Anne, kiedy kolacja dobiegła końca i ona wraz synem i Triną sprzątali naczynia a Gemma chowała pozostałe jedzenie. Louis również chciał pomóc, ale został zmuszony do siedzenia z Desmondem i prowadzenia miłej konwersacji jak teść z zięciem - Bo oczywiście rozumiem, że zostajecie na noc tak jak Robin Des i Trina.  
\- Jasne - mruknął Harry i puścił Louisowi oczko, kiedy zbierał kubki ze stołu. Chłopak zarumienił się, bo chyba starszy nie planował jakiegoś seksu w jego dawnym pokoju, podczas gdy jego rodzice i ojczym i siostra byli wręcz obok. Nawet jeśli, to nie zamierzał się zgodzić.  
Pożegnali się ze wszystkimi i Harry poprowadził go do swojego pokoju. Całkowicie nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył: ściany były koloru neonowo fioletowego, aż raziło w oczy, sufit pokryty jakimiś naklejkami i Louis domyślił się, że świeciły w nocy, dwuosobowe łóżko stało pod samym oknem a pościel była kremowa w białe pieski i tęcze, co rozbawiło Louisa, szafki były pełne książek, misiów, resoraków i śmiesznych figurek. W kącie stał pusty wieszak na ubrania a obok jakiś duży karton z różową wstążką, na ścianach były ślady po taśmie, jakby Harry wcześniej miał tu plakaty. Skubany miał nawet telewizor.  
\- Uwierz mi, kiedyś nie był tu taki porządek - bąknął Harry, opadając od razu na łóżko, a Louis podążył jego śladami.   
\- Nie wierzę, że byłeś bałaganiarzem. I kolekcjonowałeś misie i samochodziki - parsknął Louis, na co starszy zmrużył oczy, trochę oburzony szczególnie tym głośnym śmiechem.   
\- Śmiejesz się ze mnie – burknął, wskazując Louisa palcem. Chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- Nieprawda, kochanie - odparł i wspiął się na ciało starszego, usiadł na nim okrakiem - To całkiem urocze.   
\- Mhm, na pewno - wymamrotał Harry, odwracając wzrok. Louis objął dłońmi jego twarz i obrócił do siebie, po czym nachylił się i ucałował miękko mężczyznę. Straszy westchnął w pocałunku i położył ręce na biodrach chłopca.   
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, odsuwając od siebie Louisa.   
\- Kupiłeś mi prezent? Jesteś głupi?  
\- Oj przepraszam, że chciałem sprawić ci przyjemność w urodziny - przewrócił oczami.  
\- Już mi sprawiłeś…  
\- Nie gadaj tylko otwieraj - wskazał w kierunku dużego kartonu w kącie. Louis spojrzał na paczkę a potem na Harry'ego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
\- Kupiłeś mi coś tak dużego? - oburzył się, ale wstał z łóżka i podszedł do swojego prezentu, od razu zdjął kokardę.   
Harry nie odpowiedział stając za nim, więc oparł się o paczkę i postarał ją przesunąć, ale była tak ciężka, że nie dał rady, wiec Harry mu pomógł i zostawili karton na środku pokoju. Razem go rozpakowali, co trwało dość długo, ale warte było łez Louisa.   
\- Kupiłeś mi Rolanda! - sapnął zaskoczony, wzruszony i szczęśliwy. Jego dłonie zakryły usta i kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach.  
\- Nie mów mi, że o tym marzyłeś - zaśmiał się, obejmując mniejszego i wtulił się w jego plecy. Twarz schował w miękkich włosach, gdzie złożył miękki pocałunek.  
\- Jasne, że nie, ale to zawsze coś - jęknął przeciągle, wycierając policzki. Harry zmrużył na niego oczy, a chłopak zaśmiał się w jego wargi i ucałował je - Dziękuję – szepnął, obserwując przez chwilę jego śliczną twarz i ponownie go ucałował. - Niestety ja nic dla ciebie nie mam - wydął dolną wargę, ściskając boki starszego, po czym przygryzł ją, po to by Harry sięgnął do niej kciukiem i uwolnił spod jego ząbków. Te usteczka były takie grzeszne, ale nie myślał o tym, nie.  
\- Oczywiście, że masz. Siadaj i graj - obrócił Louisa w swoich ramionach i popchnął w kierunku pianina. Louis zatrzymał się i skupił całą uwagę na błyszczących klawiszach. Było piękne i już je kochał. Wiedział też, że dużo kosztowało, ale nie pytał Harry'ego. Poczekał, aż ten podsunie mu małe krzesełko, na którym razem usiedli. Louis przez chwilę po prostu podziwiał. Zachwycał się instrumentem i naprawdę nie potrafił wyrazić tego tak jak bardzo się cieszył, jak bardzo był wdzięczny Harry'emu. To pianino było jego i to było piękne.  
\- A więc utwór “Dla Harry'ego” - westchnął Louis kładąc palce na klawiszach. Coś w jego piersi zatrzepotało na ten dotyk.   
\- Dla mnie - wyszczerzył się Harry i cmoknął chłopca w policzek.  
\- Nie głupku, to jest tytuł - parsknął Louis i kiedy brunet chciał się odezwać, on złapał go za dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch - Po prostu słuchaj - dodał już ciszej i skupił się już tylko na grze, na utworze dla jego mężczyzny.   
Chciał powiedzieć, że przecież nie ma nut, sprawić, że Harry zacznie panikować, ale nie chciał już tego psuć. Znał przecież wszystko na pamięć. Poprawił się, więc na swoim miejscu, a starszy przycisnął się do jego boku, dłoń przełożył przez plecy i zacisnął palce na biodrze. Pomyślał, że tak chyba będzie mu lepiej się skupić.   
Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, aby jego palce same zaczęły delikatnie uderzać w klawisze. Grało jego serce i nie było już niczego innego poza cichą melodią wypełniającą mały pokój. Nie czuł jak Harry składał drobne pocałunki na jego odsłoniętym ramieniu.   
W jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie z ich pierwszego spotkania. Wściekły na rodziców, zrozpaczony wybiegł z domu i nie wiedział gdzie się podziać. Potem pojawił się Harry, śliczny, miły, atrakcyjny i silny mężczyzna, troskliwy i słodki i się nim zaopiekował. Louis był pewien, że zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, naprawdę. Może Harry'emu troszkę dłużej zajęło pokochanie tego drobnego chłopca, bo jednak zawsze był ostrożny w uczuciach, ale nie było to trudne. Louis był po prostu nieskazitelny i nie było innego wyjścia. Przeżyli razem tak dużo, tyle miłych chwil, szczęścia, trochę też wycierpieli, ale wszystko było warte tej chwili teraz. Louis nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to się tak potoczy, że będzie kochał tak mocno i to samo dostanie w zamian.  
\- Dziękuję - mruknął Harry, wzruszony. Jego oczy szkliły się a głos drżał. Utwór był cudowny, był taki miły, delikatny i naprawdę dostrzegł w nim ogromną ilość uczuć i emocji, które Louis tam włożył. Była wręcz przepełniona miłością i wdzięcznością wobec Harry'ego, mimo, że brzmiało to okropnie banalnie i może nie znał się na tym całym graniu, ale taka była prawda. Kochał tę piosenkę i kochał Louisa.  
Louis natomiast był mu wdzięczny za to, co dla niego zrobił, za to jak się troszczył, dbał, za to, że obdarzył miłością i na każdym kroku pokazywał, jaki Louis był piękny i ważny dla niego, najważniejszy. Był wdzięczny za to, że czuł się przy nim tak dobrze, tak swobodnie, czuł się kochany i czuł się sobą. I o tym właśnie był ten utwór. Harry był dla niego wszystkim, a on dla Harry'ego.   
Uchylił swoje powieki i uśmiechnął się do wzruszonego Harry'ego. Ich oczy błyszczały, ale byli szczęśliwi. W końcu mieli siebie tak naprawdę i na zawsze. Dłoń starszego głaskała jego bok a on sięgnął swoją do jego policzka, pogłaskał go, uśmiechając się czule i może załkał cicho, gdy zetknęli się czołami, ale to już się nie liczyło, kiedy ich usta połączyły się w miękkim pocałunku.


End file.
